From Glasgow to London
by Nalou
Summary: Uni!Lock/Johnlock/Un peu de Mystrade en fond - Un évènement dramatique et inattendu pousse John, étudiant en médecine, à fuir Glasgow pour se réfugier à Londres. Il y fera des rencontres... intéressantes ! Mais y sera-t-il vraiment en sécurité ? - Rated T pour l'instant, mais la fin sera certainement M ! Histoire co-écrite avec la fabuleuse Flow' !
1. Prologue

Salut à toutes (et à tous ?) ! Voici la deuxième fic que je poste sur ce site, et qui a été écrite en collaboration avec mon amie Flo'w ((qui n'a pas de compte FFnet), ce qui explique les légères variations au niveau du style) ! C'est notre première fic sur Sherlock, toujours un peu dur de se lancer même après en avoir lu plein !

La plupart des chapitres sont déjà écrits (on approche de la fin !) donc les updates seront régulières (tous les 3 ou 4 jours environ), à condition que ça vous plaise. Les deux ou trois premiers chapitres sont très courts mais ils s'allongent au fur et à mesure.

Attention, la fin sera classée M… !

En espérant ne pas vous décevoir, bonne lecture et à vos reviews !

Disclaimer : évidemment, aucun personnage ne nous appartient, ils sont la propriété de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle et de ces chers Gatiss et Moffat pour la BBC !

* * *

><p>Courir. C'était tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser. Ses jambes continuaient le mouvement mécaniquement. Douleur, fatigue, peur, rien ne les aurait ralenties. Ses poumons allaient exploser, sa gorge brûlait, son souffle se faisait rauque et haché.<p>

Courir. C'était tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser. Il fuyait, comme si le diable était derrière lui. Le diable _était_ derrière lui. Tout ce qui importait, c'était de s'éloigner. Plus loin, plus vite, et de ne jamais revenir.

Courir. Il laissait la lumière nocturne de Glasgow s'estomper derrière lui. Les réverbères qui éclairaient la route s'espacèrent, et bientôt il n'entendit plus que le sifflement du vent et le claquement de ses semelles sur le bitume.

Courir. Cela devint impossible. Son pied buta sur le sol rugueux, le choc traversa son corps raidi par le froid et l'effort. Il s'effondra sur l'asphalte humide, s'écorchant les mains et le menton au passage.

La douleur lui était indifférente. Un peu plus de sang sur ses vêtements, quelle importance… ? Il resta là, allongé sur cette route déserte, la bise dansant dans ses cheveux. Le sol glacé et râpeux sur sa joue n'apaisait pas la brûlure qui se répandait dans son corps alors que le souvenir revenait au galop. Il tenta en vain d'échapper à l'image qui se gravait malgré lui dans son esprit…

* * *

><p>John Watson consulta sa montre tout en rangeant ses affaires de sport. Il était tard. La cafétéria de l'université était fermée depuis longtemps. Il soupira. Il allait falloir chercher à manger autre part. Comme chaque fois qu'il passait des heures au complexe sportif, dans la salle de musculation. Il attendait toujours que les derniers étudiants soient partis pour prendre sa douche dans les vestiaires.<p>

Il n'appréciait pas son corps. Il était fin et musclé, mais les marques et cicatrices laissées par son enfance et sa jeunesse était trop nombreuses. Trop nombreuses pour que ses camarades, en les voyant, ne s'en inquiètent pas. Ou pire, en informent quelqu'un. John préférait garder ça secret.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds, encore humides, puis saisit son sac. Il sortit du vestiaire et allait en claquer la porte lorsqu'il les entendit.

Des éclats de voix provenaient de la grande salle du gymnase. Deux personnes, à en juger par les intonations. Intrigué par ce qui ne semblait pas être une discussion calme, John s'approcha discrètement de la porte, l'oreille à l'affût. Ses yeux encore habitués au brillant éclairage du vestiaire mirent quelques instants à s'accoutumer à la pénombre qui régnait dans la salle. Seuls, les signaux lumineux qui indiquaient les issues de secours ne diffusaient qu'une vague lueur qui ne suffisait pas à éclairer la pièce.

Il finit par distinguer ce qui se trouvait dans la pièce et resta figé par la stupeur. Deux ombres se tenaient près de la cage de handball. Deux ombres qui _luttaient_.

La première silhouette était sans doute possible un homme. Grand, massif, un costume sombre d'une coupe classique. Peut-être un professeur. L'autre était une jeune fille, étudiante d'après son uniforme reconnaissable malgré l'obscurité. L'homme la tenait par les poignets et essayait visiblement de la maîtriser. Elle se débattait en étouffant des gémissements mêlés de sanglots. _A l'aide_, souffla-t-elle, ou en tout cas John crut l'entendre. Cet appel l'incita à intervenir.

Alors que l'agresseur la jetait violemment au sol d'une torsion de poignet, le jeune homme se précipita vers lui et lui fit subir un placage en règle comme seuls savent le faire les vrais rugbymen. L'homme avait cependant eu le temps d'anticiper un peu et il le repoussa vivement dès qu'il heurta le sol, envoyant John dans un roulé boulé brutal. Lorsqu'il put se relever, les côtes malmenées, son adversaire pointait un revolver sur lui. John se pétrifia, oubliant de reprendre le souffle qu'il avait perdu lors de l'impact.

« Barre-toi, ordonna le professeur.

- Laissez-la tranquille, alors, répliqua l'étudiant dune voix plus assurée qu'il ne l'était en réalité.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans « barre-toi » ? grinça l'homme en ôtant le cran de sûreté de l'arme.

- Laissez-la, répéta John, sentant son rythme cardiaque s'élever d'un cran.

L'agresseur s'approcha de lui jusqu'à poser le canon sur son front.

- Barre-toi » murmura-t-il.

John resta immobile une seconde de plus. Il lança un regard à la jeune fille qui s'était réfugiée dans la cage de handball, tétanisée par la peur. Puis le jeune homme éleva brusquement son bras et poussa l'arme violemment. Le coup de feu retentit tout près de son oreille, mais le recul fit lâcher l'arme à son propriétaire. Lorsqu'elle heurta le sol dans un son métallique, John et son adversaire se précipitèrent pour la ramasser. Ils roulèrent ensemble sur le sol dans un enchevêtrement de bras et de coups, chacun essayant de faire lâcher prise à l'autre. John eut beau se débattre, l'autre était plus fort et visiblement plus expérimenté, et il était plaqué sur le dos, l'agresseur à califourchon sur ses jambes lorsqu'un nouveau coup de feu retentit.

Le temps s'arrêta. L'homme eut un hoquet de surprise, et les deux opposants tournèrent leur regard vers le revolver.

Dans la main crispée de John, dont l'index était serré sur la détente.

Le jeune étudiant détacha ses yeux de l'arme avec horreur, et vit la chemise blanche de l'homme se tacher lentement. Le sang traversa rapidement le tissu alors qu'il basculait en avant John eut tout juste le temps de le retenir de s'effondrer sur lui, mais ne put éviter la pluie de gouttes écarlates qui s'abattit sur son torse et ses bras. Il repoussa rudement le corps et se releva d'un bond, brusquement affolé.

Sans un regard sur la fille pétrifiée de peur, il ramassa son sweatshirt qu'il avait laissé tomber lorsqu'il s'était précipité pour intervenir et sortit en courant.

Un fait simple, cruel, martelait le crâne de John Watson. Il venait de tuer un homme.

* * *

><p>A dans quelques jours pour la suite ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, pour nous aider à savoir si ça vous plait !<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Sans attendre, voilà le chapitre 2 ! En espérant qu'il vous plaise, même s'il est court ! Promis, ça se rallonge laaaaargement un peu après !  
>Bonne lecture, et ne vous gênez surtout pas pour poster une review !<p>

Nalou&Flow'

* * *

><p>Le passage proche d'une voiture ramena John à la réalité. Il était toujours au sol, et, même si l'adrénaline n'avait pas encore chuté, il sentait la fatigue le rattraper.<p>

Il était parti de l'Université de Glasgow sans réfléchir, sans son sac de sport, sans repasser par son appartement. Dans sa poche, sa carte d'étudiant et quelques pièces constituaient toute sa fortune.

La précipitation l'avait mené jusqu'à Belmont street, au nord est de l'université. Il prit un instant pour reprendre son souffle, et réfléchir à un moyen de s'échapper de cette ville. Le meilleur moyen restait pour lui d'atteindre la gare centrale de Glasgow et de prendre le premier train qui viendrait à sa rencontre, et aviser ensuite.

Il se releva alors, et se remit à courir. Sa course précipitée se transforma en jogging rapide, soutenu. Il rejoignit la Great Western road et bifurqua en direction du centre ville. Il pensait d'abord continuer le long de l'avenue, mais la peur le faisait craindre le moindre bruit, la moindre personne qu'il croisait. Comme si tout le monde savait ce qu'il venait de faire. Comme s'ils savaient qu'il était coupable d'un meurtre. Car c'était un meurtre, peu importe ce que cet homme comptait faire, il avait pris la vie de quelqu'un. Lui, prêt à devenir médecin, avec le souhait de sauver des vies, changer les destins prédéfinis de personnes qui pourraient vivre encore des années, de ne pas revoir le scénario qu'il avait vécu...

Un bruit semblable à celui d'une arme que l'on recharge sonna dans ses oreilles, étouffé, comme à distance. Cela le tira de sa rêverie et il changea subitement de direction, la peur lui tenaillant l'estomac. Avait-il rêvé ?

Il s'était engagé dans Park Road, et continua précipitamment jusqu'à atteindre Kelvingrove Park. Il connaissait plutôt bien l'endroit, car il allait régulièrement y faire son footing avec quelques camarades du club de rugby de l'université. C'est donc sans crainte de se perdre qu'il s'introduisit dans le parc silencieux et sombre. Il suivit les chemins, en changeant régulièrement, jusqu'à atteindre la sortie qui se trouvait au sud est. Il continua ensuite à travers les petites rues, évitant les zones très éclairés, ou au contraire, trop sombres. Il longea l'autoroute M8 avant de trouver un pont permettant de la traverser au niveau de St Vincent Street. De là, il lui restait une ligne droite, et enfin, la gare centrale de Glasgow.

Avant d'y accéder, il prit soin de remonter sa capuche de sweat sur sa tête et la fermeture éclair jusqu'à son menton, masquant son visage et son t-shirt maculé d'écarlate. Puis il prit un rythme de pas nonchalant, pour ne pas éveiller la suspicion des agents de sécurité de la gare.

Le problème était maintenant de monter dans un train sans être vu, sans ticket, et au plus vite. Le panneau d'affichage principal lui apprit qu'un train en direction de Londres partait une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Suffisamment de temps pour s'insérer dans le flot de passager nocturnes et trouver une place dans le dernier wagon du train. Il s'assit tout près de la sortie, face à la porte, s'assurant à la fois une issue rapide et un bon point de vue sur ce qui venait vers lui.

Il posa alors son visage contre la vitre, et s'autorisa à souffler enfin, tout en gardant un œil sur les personnes entrant jusqu'à ce que les portes se ferment et que le départ soit donné.

Le voyage se passa dans un brouillard flou. John, exténué, s'assoupissait régulièrement malgré sa volonté de rester alerte et de surveiller son entourage.

Bien que le trajet dure près de cinq heures jusqu'à Londres, il passa trop vite au goût de son corps vidé de toute énergie. Le train s'arrêta finalement, et il dut descendre. Où aller à présent ?...


	3. Chapter 3

**Et voilà le chapitre 3 ! Désolée pour la différence de guillemets, mais on a deux façons différentes de les utiliser, et quand l'une n'en mets pas et que l'autre le modifie directement sur le site, ça donne des variations !**

**J'espère que ça ne changera en rien votre lecture !**

**Comme d'habitude, amusez-vous bien, et une petite review serait la bienvenue !**

* * *

><p>John descendit du train en traînant les pieds. Son crâne était en proie à une douleur lancinante et tout son corps protestait contre les courbatures. Le jeune homme se dirigea vers les toilettes de la gare, où il alla s'enfermer dans la cabine pour handicapés. Il ôta son sweat et son t-shirt et se frictionna le visage avec de l'eau froide, puis il s'observa dans l'étroit miroir. Des petites tâches marron parsemaient ses bras, son torse et ses mains. Il se nettoya comme il put, écœuré. Le sang de sa victime… Il se sécha avec les serviettes en papier et renfila ses vêtements. Son t-shirt était toujours maculé mais le sang était sec et ne déteindrait plus sur sa peau. Il le dissimula sous sa veste et ressortit d'un pas rapide.<p>

Lorsqu'il se retrouva dehors, devant la gare, il grimaça. Où aller ? Il n'était jamais venu à Londres. Il n'en connaissait pas les rues comme celles de Glasgow. Il plongea ses mains dans ses poches et en tira un faible butin : carte étudiante, mouchoir usagé, et à peine plus de 5£ en petites pièces.

Le jour ne semblait pas encore décidé à se lever, et sous le ciel sombre, lourd de nuages, John commença à marcher, toujours indécis. Son t-shirt raidi par le sang le grattait. Cette sensation le fit grimacer et le décida à chercher une laverie. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas garder ce t-shirt souillé éternellement. Il se mit donc en quête d'un endroit discret, où personne ne lui poserait de questions : les mauvais quartiers de Londres…

Il s'arrêta un instant près d'un plan à l'entrée d'une bouche de métro et repéra un itinéraire qui l'éloignerait du centre-ville. Mémorisant rapidement les rues à emprunter, il se remit à avancer d'un bon pas. Une demi-heure plus tard, il se trouvait dans une rue désolée encadrée d'immeubles en mauvais état. Une enseigne lumineuse portant l'inscription « Laundry – 7/7 » grésillait non loin. En s'approchant, John aperçut une fine silhouette qui marchait également dans la direction de la laverie. La personne – une jeune fille qui devait avoir quelques années de moins que Watson – inséra une clé en bas du rideau de fer rouillé et le remonta dans un grincement sonore.

Elle était vêtue d'un uniforme d'université usé, un peu grand pour elle. Le lampadaire placé juste à l'entrée de la boutique éclairait ses cheveux châtains coupés en un carré plongeant très court, qui voleta autour de son visage lorsqu'elle tourna la tête pour le regarder arriver.

"Désolée, je suis en retard pour ouvrir, s'excusa-t-elle précipitamment en déverrouillant la porte vitrée. Je n'ai pas l'habitude que des clients arrivent à la première heure…"

John n'émit pour toute réponse qu'un faible borborygme accompagné d'un haussement d'épaules. La jeune femme poussa la porte et la tint pour qu'il puisse entrer, avant d'aller allumer les lumières et les machines sur un large panneau électrique accroché sur le mur, derrière un petit comptoir.

"C'est bon, c'est en route, vous pouvez vous servir", annonça-t-elle avec un sourire timide.

Le visage fermé et visiblement éreinté de John l'intimidait. Il se força à détendre ses traits – sans grand résultat – et tenta de sourire. N'obtenant qu'un rictus nerveux, il laissa tomber et se racla la gorge.

"Hmm… hésita-t-il, est-ce que vous fournissez la lessive… ?

- Oui."

Elle fouilla dans un tiroir du comptoir et lui tendit une dosette en plastique remplie d'un fluide bleu.

"Merci", marmonna-t-il.

Il lui jeta un regard incertain. Il n'avait pas prévu qu'il y aurait quelqu'un. Mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment reculer maintenant… Résigné, John respira profondément et se composa un masque impassible.

Sous les yeux ébahis de la fille, il ôta son sweat et le laissa en tas sur le banc, dévoilant son t-shirt maculé. Il l'entendit hoqueter de surprise mais s'obligea à l'ignorer. Il retira alors le vêtement sale et le jeta dans la machine. Il lança le lavage, sentant le regard de la jeune femme fixé sur lui, observant son torse, ses muscles, les cicatrices qui couraient sur sa peau. L'hématome violacé qui s'était formé sur ses côtes, résultat d'un coup de l'agresseur de la veille. Il serra les dents, furieux d'avoir une spectatrice. Lorsqu'il se retourna pour ramasser son sweat, leurs yeux se croisèrent. Sa colère devait se lire sur ses traits car elle les détourna précipitamment, l'air apeuré.

Il remit le sweatshirt et le zippa pour cacher son corps, et pour se protéger du froid que la mince porte vitrée ne bloquait pas entièrement. Le silence n'était troublé que par le ronronnement du lave-linge. John promena son regard autour de lui. Trois machines à laver et un sèche-linge décrépits. Un carrelage mural dont il aurait fallu brosser les joints. Des graffitis et des taches indéfinissables un peu partout. Il soupira, vaguement soulagé. La fille devait être habituée à des clients peu recommandables… Le jeune homme fut tiré de ses sombres pensées par la jeune femme qui toussota, gênée.

"Hum… Excusez-moi. Vu que vous allez rester là pendant encore presque une heure… enfin… Est-ce que vous voudriez une tasse de thé… ? Je vais m'en faire alors…"

Elle s'interrompit lorsque John tourna la tête vers elle.

"Volontiers", répondit-il d'une voix un peu rauque, en essayant désespérément de se détendre.

Elle hocha la tête et appuya sur le bouton d'une bouilloire électrique, avant de disposer deux sachets de thé dans des mugs. Lorsque l'eau arriva à ébullition, elle la versa dans les tasses et lui apporta.

"Merci, hum…

- Je m'appelle Kate, dit-elle en posant le mug sur le banc à côté du jeune homme.

- Merci, Kate", répéta-t-il avant de s'apercevoir que ce n'était pas la réponse qu'elle attendait. "John", ajouta-t-il machinalement avant de se dire que donner son nom était sans doute une erreur.

Kate sourit et retourna derrière son comptoir. Le silence retomba jusqu'à ce que l'essorage ne fasse rugir la machine. John sursauta puis se maudit intérieurement. Foutu lave-linge… Lorsque la machine s'arrêta enfin, le jeune homme sortit son vêtement et le plaça dans le sèche-linge. Puis il retourna siroter son thé, les doigts serrés sur la tasse brûlante.

Le tambour s'arrêta de tourner et un déclic se fit entendre. John tira son t-shirt de la machine et l'observa d'un œil critique. Ce n'était pas parfait, le sang ayant eu le temps de sécher avant d'être lavé, mais enfin il n'avait plus l'air du vêtement d'un psychopathe. La légère auréole, un peu plus jaune que le reste du tissu, n'éveillerait pas les soupçons. Il enleva son sweat pour la deuxième fois afin de se rhabiller, et nota du coin de l'œil que Kate ne s'était pas entièrement détournée lorsqu'il s'était à nouveau dénudé. Il ne dit rien, mais pensa qu'un autre aurait très bien pu mal prendre cette attention…

Il s'approcha du comptoir pour payer, constatant que l'opération lui coûtait près de la moitié de sa richesse. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers la porte, il comprit que le jour ne se lèverait pas. En effet, les nuages formaient une barrière opaque, et de larges gouttes commençaient à s'écraser sur le bitume de la rue.

"Hmm… John ? Vous pouvez attendre ici la fin de l'averse… enfin, je devrai partir vers 7h30 pour aller en cours, mais ça vous laisse encore un peu de temps à l'abri. Ensuite, c'est Warren qui prend la relève pour surveiller la laverie et euh… je ne crois pas qu'il vous laissera rester…"

La jeune fille semblait vraiment désolée. Il la remercia et retourna s'asseoir sur le banc, laissant aller sa tête sur le mur froid. Fermant les yeux, il tenta de réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait faire ensuite. Venir à Londres lui avait semblé une bonne idée au premier abord, mais il regrettait son geste. Il n'avait rien ici, ne connaissait personne. Et s'il retournait à Glasgow à présent, son absence aurait été remarquée, il serait recherché… Il se fustigea mentalement. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas eu la présence d'esprit de repasser chez lui avant de fuir ? Ne serait-ce que pour prendre son portefeuille et un manteau plus chaud…

La cloche de l'entrée retentit alors, le sortant brusquement de sa réflexion. Un homme vêtu d'une vieille veste en cuir, les épaules larges et la barbe mal entretenue, était entré. Au regard que lui lança le nouvel arrivé, John comprit qu'il allait devoir s'en aller.

"Salut, Kate", dit Warren sans une once d'amabilité.

Son salut ne signifiait pas bonjour, mais au revoir. Elle se leva vivement et ramassa son sac.

"John, il faut partir", murmura-t-elle. "A ce soir, Warren", ajouta-t-elle sans le regarder.

Ils sortirent de la laverie, frissonnant de concert sous la pluie glacée de novembre. Elle leva la tête vers lui.

"Je suis désolée, répéta-t-elle. Warren n'aime pas que plusieurs clients soient là en même temps… Cette laverie… hmm… sert souvent à laver le même genre de chose que..."

Elle interrompit brusquement sa phrase, consciente de son manque de tact.

"Tu ne dois pas offrir du thé souvent", répondit-il, hésitant entre la compassion et l'ironie.

Elle eut un petit rire et reprit, embarrassée :

"Tu avais l'air différent. Désolée de ne pas avoir pu t'abriter plus longtemps."

John haussa les épaules.

"Je ne tenais pas à attendre le client suivant. Merci, Kate."

Il se détourna en relevant sa capuche et partit d'un pas rapide. Dans son dos, il savait qu'elle souriait.

John errait sans but dans Londres. Il avait renoncé depuis longtemps à essayer de rester au sec, et ses vêtements trempés collaient à sa peau. Frigorifié, la faim le tenaillant, sa décision de conserver précieusement ses dernières pièces vacillait.

Il céda peu après 15h, son estomac lui signifiant qu'il ne tolérerait plus aucun délai. Titubant contre le vent, la pluie lui fouettant le visage, John regarda avec envie la camionnette qui vendait des Fish&chips, et se dirigea à regret vers une supérette coincée entre deux grands magasins. Son maigre pécule ne lui permit d'acheter qu'un club sandwich peu garni. En sortant de la boutique, il mordit dans la nourriture et grimaça. Le pain avait le goût et la texture du carton, le jambon était caoutchouteux, et le fromage n'était présent que sur la photo de l'emballage… John réprima une violente envie de se mettre à hurler et se força à terminer son en-cas, plus affamé à la fin de l'opération qu'il ne l'était avant de commencer à manger.

Pestant contre sa fuite irréfléchie, ressassant la soirée de la veille, il se remit en route vers nulle part.

Il entendit Big Ben annoncer 17h, et il était toujours dans les rues, à ne pas savoir où aller, trempé et affamé. Le maigre sandwich qu'il avait pu se payer avec le reste des pièces n'avait pas suffit à contenter son appétit de sportif. Désespéré, il ne cherchait plus qu'un endroit où se blottir et se laisser aller à l'inconscience en attendant la fin de la pluie…

Il ne pouvait retenir ses tremblements alors que ses paupières s'affaissaient régulièrement d'elles-mêmes. Après tant de temps à tenir grâce à l'adrénaline, le contrecoup était plus que violent.

Il abandonna toute recherche d'un coin confortable où se reposer pour se laisser tomber avec autant d'élégance qu'un hippopotame sous anesthésie sur une volée de marches légèrement abritées de la pluie incessante.

Ses yeux se fermèrent tous seuls alors que son corps frémissait maintenant en continu. Il avait si froid… cette sensation était encore plus dure à supporter que la faim et la fatigue qu'il avait traîné avec lui toute la journée. Le monde autour de lui s'effaça progressivement, fermant la porte aux bruits de la rue. Jusqu'à ce que quelque chose lui secoue l'épaule.

« Jeune homme, vous gênez mon passage ! »

Encore groggy, il ne comprit pas immédiatement qu'une femme d'âge mûr le regardait intensément.

« Que faites vous là ? Vous ne devriez pas être à l'école ? Vous allez attraper la mort à rester sous la pluie ! Bon, poussez-vous maintenant, que je puisse rentrer chez moi ! »

John, dont le froid avait visiblement engourdi le cerveau, mit un temps avant de se relever précipitamment. Un peu trop vite au goût de sa tête, qui se mit à cogner dès l'instant où il fût sur ses jambes. En se massant douloureusement le front, il parvint enfin à balbutier :

« Excusez-moi, je… je suis perdu, je ne voulais pas emprunter votre porche… Je vais m'en aller, désolé encore !... »

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, gêné devant cette petite dame qui le regardait d'un air sympathique. Il n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'elle pouvait penser de lui à ce moment là. Un pauvre gosse perdu, qui fait la manche, deale de la drogue, et quoi d'autre encore…

Elle monta difficilement les quelques marches de son perron avant de déverrouiller sa porte et se glisser à l'intérieur. John la regarda faire, envieux. Il ne comprit donc pas tout de suite lorsque la porte resta ouverte devant lui. Il fallut que cette dame revienne vers lui.

« Eh bien alors, qu'attendez vous ? La dissolution du Royaume-Uni ? Entrez donc, jeune homme, vous allez vous noyer sous cette pluie ! »

La reconnaissance qu'éprouvait John à ce moment là dut se lire dans ses yeux, car la dame le gratifia d'un sourire plein de compassion et de gentillesse.

« Je suis Mrs. Hudson.

- John Watson, répondit-il, serrant la main qu'elle lui présentait alors. Ravi de vous rencontrer. »

Les fines gouttes s'abattaient sans pitié sur son visage et son corps, le brûlant à chaque coup. Il n'avait jamais autant apprécié une douche de sa vie. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes que, les yeux fermés, il s'était laissé aller à ses pensées sous le jet de la douche italienne de la dame qui l'avait accueilli. Elle l'avait laissé utiliser la salle de bains dès qu'ils étaient entrés dans son petit appartement londonien, le forçant presque même, ne cessant de dire qu'il allait tomber malade s'il restait ainsi.

Le massage prodigué par l'eau ruisselant avec force commençait tout juste à dénouer ses épaules, quand il entendit un léger frappement à la porte.

« Ouh ouh, je vous prépare du thé bien chaud ! N'hésitez pas à prendre les vêtements que je vous ai laissés ! »

Il sortit alors de sa rêverie, se savonna activement, sans douceur pour sa peau meurtrie, avant de se rincer, couper l'eau et se sécher avec la serviette mise à disposition.

Il ouvrit la cabine, se rendant compte de la quantité de buée qu'avait formée sa douche bouillante. Il entrouvrit le fenestron avant de jeter un œil aux vêtements soigneusement pliés sur une chaise. Les siens avaient disparu.

John se saisit donc des sous-vêtements, les enfila puis continua avec un jean simple un peu trop long pour lui, et une chemise à carreaux qui avait vu de meilleurs jours mais qui était parfaitement propre, elle aussi légèrement trop grande. Peut-être ces vêtements appartenaient-ils au mari de Mrs. Hudson.

Après avoir tenté de discipliner ses cheveux, et laissé tomber, il sortit de la salle d'eau et se rendit dans la kitchenette où l'attendaient Ms. Hudson et une tasse de thé fumante.

"Vous avez nettement meilleure mine comme ça, mon garçon ! sourit-elle dès qu'il fut devant elle.

- Merci beaucoup, répondit John de tout son cœur. Mais ces vêtements… je…

- Oh, ne vous en faites pas, mon mari n'en a plus l'usage, soupira-t-elle affectueusement. J'ai mis les vôtres à sécher. Buvez donc ce thé tant qu'il est chaud. Voulez-vous quelque chose à manger ? Asseyez-vous, voyons !"

Sous le déluge de questions et d'ordres, John eut un sourire timide et s'assit en face de Mrs. Hudson. Elle lui tendit une boîte en fer remplie de biscuits visiblement faits maison.

"Mrs. Hudson, c'est trop… Vous n'imaginez pas la situation désastreuse de laquelle vous me tirez… hésita-t-il en passant machinalement la main dans ses cheveux humides.

- Je ne suis pas sans cœur au point de laisser un jeune homme attraper une bronchite devant chez moi. Et j'aurais eu mauvaise conscience de vous envoyer l'attraper ailleurs !

- Je ne vous encombrerai pas longtemps, promit-il en attrapant un gâteau.

- Ne soyez pas ridicule, le rabroua-t-elle gentiment. Vous ne vous seriez pas écroulé sur mon palier si vous aviez quelque part où aller. Alors je vais vous proposer un marché : si vous me racontez ce qui vous a amené à ma porte, je vous hébergerai ici aussi longtemps que vous en aurez besoin en échange d'un peu d'aide ménagère !"

Le jeune homme sentit le poids sur ses épaules frémir. Un toit, elle venait de lui offrir un toit ! Il soupira profondément, les yeux fermés.

"Je ne suis pas certain que vous vouliez toujours me garder lorsque vous saurez comment je suis arrivé là…

- J'en jugerai moi-même, répliqua-t-elle en buvant son thé à petites gorgées."

Comme elle continuait de l'observer avec un air encourageant, John se racla la gorge et laissa la soirée de la veille envahir sa mémoire à nouveau. Le cœur lourd, il retraça pour elle l'agression, son intervention, le combat… Ce fut la tête entre les mains, larmes fuyant de ses paupières closes, qu'il murmura le meurtre. La peur revint se nicher dans son ventre lorsqu'il décrivit sa fuite éperdue, le voyage en train entre veille angoissée et sommeil de plomb. Le désespoir lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé à Londres avec pour seuls compagnons le froid, la pluie et la faim. Puis il se tut, sa voix se brisant lorsqu'il essaya de lui dire la gratitude qui l'avait étreint quand elle l'avait laissé entrer.

Un long silence suivit le récit. Il n'osait regarder la vieille dame, terrifié à l'idée qu'elle réagisse en le mettant dehors.

"Vous avez sauvé cette jeune fille, dit-elle doucement. C'est cela qu'il faut que vous reteniez. Vous lui avez évité un viol douloureux, et peut-être même la mort. Ce que je ne comprends pas – car vous avez l'air d'un garçon sensé – c'est… pourquoi ne pas avoir averti la police ? Hmm… Vous n'avez sans doute pas envie d'entendre ça, mais… mieux vaut se dénoncer qu'espérer ne pas être retrouvé…"

John eut un petit rire dépourvu de joie.

"La police… Si seulement je pouvais me fier à elle… mais la police n'ose pas s'aventurer dans ces quartiers de Glasgow. Ce n'est pas elle qui fait l'ordre et la loi là-bas. Les rares agents de police qui pénètrent ces endroits sont corrompus. Ils étoufferont n'importe quelle affaire pour un peu d'argent, un peu de drogue. Et si j'étais allé me dénoncer au poste, j'aurais probablement été livré sur un plateau aux malfrats qui hantent le quartier. L'homme que j'ai… tué… c'était un prof. Tout le monde savait qu'il était des leurs. Si on me retrouve, je ne serai pas jugé avant d'être condamné à mort – mais probablement exécuté sur le champ…"

Mrs. Hudson hocha la tête.

"Maintenant je comprends. Et je maintiens mon offre, John."

Elle réfléchit quelques instants, se tapotant les lèvres d'un index pensif.

"Je peux peut-être même vous en faire une deuxième… murmura-t-elle, comme pour elle-même."

Puis, sans s'expliquer, Mrs. Hudson se leva et alla déposer les tasses dans l'évier.

"Mais il se fait tard ! C'est que vous avez le sens du récit, plaisanta-t-elle. Vous devez être affamé. Je vais faire à manger, et pendant la cuisson, j'irai préparer votre lit."

Le poids sur les épaules de John se leva enfin. La promesse d'un repas chaud et d'un lit éclaira son visage fatigué d'un large, véritable sourire.

"Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez", souffla-t-il alors qu'un intense soulagement chassait la peur de son estomac.

Le lendemain matin, John mit un certain temps à comprendre où il se trouvait. Il bâilla longuement, profitant de la douce chaleur des draps, puis finit par émerger lorsque les évènements de la veille lui revinrent. Tout en étirant ses muscles endoloris, il sortit du lit et jeta un œil par la fenêtre. Le temps n'avait pas changé, mais observer la pluie en étant au sec et au chaud lui procura un délicieux sentiment de confort. Le jeune homme enfila les vêtements que lui avait prêté son hôtesse, puis il refit soigneusement son lit.

Lorsqu'il débarqua dans la cuisine, ébouriffé mais reposé, Mrs. Hudson était en train de s'affairer autour de la bouilloire. Des toasts encore fumants étaient disposés sur la table, accompagnés de divers pots de marmelade.

"Bonjour, dit-il lorsqu'elle se tourna enfin vers lui.

- Bonjour, John. Je ne vous demande pas si vous avez bien dormi, ça se lit sur votre visage. Vous avez l'air d'avoir rajeuni de dix ans !"

Elle versa l'eau frémissante dans la théière et fit signe au jeune homme de s'installer, avant de venir s'asseoir en face de lui.

"Vous avez de la chance d'être arrivé un vendredi soir. Je ne travaille pas aujourd'hui.

- Oh, hum… quel est votre métier ?" demanda poliment le jeune homme.

Le sourire de Mrs. Hudson s'élargit.

"C'est là qu'intervient ma deuxième proposition, affirma-t-elle avec un petit air mystérieux. Vous avez dit hier que vous étiez étudiant, n'est-ce pas ? Quel est votre cursus ?"

Surpris par la tournure de la conversation, John mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce qu'on lui demandait. Il répondit, balbutiant.

"Je… euh… Je venais de commencer mon doctorat de médecine. J'ai choisi une spécialisation en médecine légale et militaire. Mais pourquoi…

- Intéressant. Il se trouve que, par un hasard extraordinaire, je suis directrice de l'Imperial College of London. En tant qu'enseignante, je serai extrêmement déçue qu'un incident regrettable interrompe des études aussi longues et difficiles, pour lesquelles vous avez dû travailler d'arrache-pied. Je peux donc vous proposer ceci : une inscription en doctorat dans le laboratoire de médecine légale de l'université, si nécessaire sous une identité d'emprunt."

John eut une vision fugitive d'un avenir possible, mais elle s'assombrit aussitôt.

"Je n'aurai jamais les moyens de payer une telle école", répondit-il d'un air contrit.

Mrs. Hudson haussa les épaules.

"J'aurais dû préciser… inscription _gratuite_. Oh, et je vous trouverai une chambre dans les résidences étudiantes. Il y aura bien une place libre."

Le jeune homme resta muet quelques instants, tentant d'assimiler ce que lui était offert.

"Je… Pourquoi faites-vous tout cela pour moi ? Vous me connaissez à peine, et je suis un meurtrier en cavale, qui plus est…"

Elle lui lança un regard perçant et amusé.

"John, je ne suis plus toute jeune. J'ai déjà reçu tout ce que l'avenir pouvait m'offrir, je n'ai plus de questions à me poser sur mon futur. Vous, vous en avez. Votre avenir n'est pas encore tracé, et vous avez besoin que quelqu'un vous remette sur les rails avant qu'il ne soit trop tard."

Il sourit à la métaphore et allait répondre lorsqu'elle continua, l'œil pétillant.

"Par ailleurs, j'ai été sage toute ma vie. Jamais un pas de travers ! Je peux bien me permettre cette petite entorse à la discipline."

John rit légèrement, et elle ajouta :

"Oh, et pour les frais de scolarité… Ils sont scandaleusement élevés. Cette université s'engraisse bien trop sur le dos de ces étudiants. Bien sûr, ceux qui s'inscrivent ici ne regardent pas à la dépense… mais l'école pourra bien se passer d'une cotisation !"

Le regard du jeune homme se plongea dans les yeux gris-bleu de Mrs. Hudson.

"Je ne saurai vous dire toute ma gratitude, dit-il lentement, laissant tout son cœur imprégner ses mots. Je promets de vous rembourser un jour la dette immense que j'ai envers vous, quel que soit l'effort à fournir pour cela. Je ferai tout pour ne pas vous décevoir."

Elle lui adressa un sourire amical.

"Votre reconnaissance me touche. Je suis heureuse de faire tout cela pour vous, John Watson. A présent, terminez donc ce petit déjeuner. Nous allons devoir être efficaces si vous voulez commencer votre doctorat lundi !"

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, que pensez-vous de cette rencontre ? Que va-t-il se passer ensuite, pour notre pauvre John, qui n'a pas fini d'en voir de toutes les couleurs ?<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre 4 ! J'espère que vous allez l'apprécier !

Merci pour les follow et les reviews ! ça nous fait extrêmement plaisir de voir que la fic plait un peu ! Pourvu que cette suite vous en inspire encore beaucoup !

Nalou

* * *

><p>John déglutit avec difficulté alors que le tailleur de l'université prenait ses mesures. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, le nouvel étudiant descendit du tabouret et remit la chemise prêtée par Mrs. Hudson. L'homme n'avait fait aucune remarque – un sourcil levé imperceptiblement, peut-être – quant aux blessures visiblement récentes de John, et ce dernier lui en était reconnaissant. Son mètre de couturier à la main, le tailleur le raccompagna à la porte, où la directrice l'attendait.<p>

« Vos vêtements vous seront livrés dès ce soir. Quelle chambre ?

- 221, bâtiment B, indiqua Mrs. Hudson.

L'homme griffonna le numéro sur le papier qui portait les mesures de John.

- Vous réglez comment ? Chèque ? demanda-t-il d'un ton faussement indifférent.

John se racla la gorge, mais la directrice répondit encore une fois à sa place.

- Vous recevrez un chèque de l'administration, affirma-t-elle. Donnez-moi la facture.

Le tailleur griffonna quelques lignes sur son calepin en marmonnant.

- Alors… Deux uniformes comprenant pantalon et veste… Cravate… Quatre chemises blanches… Une paire de chaussures… Une tenue de sport…

Il releva les yeux et tendit la feuille à Mrs. Hudson. John eut le temps d'apercevoir le montant et pâlit. Tout ça ?! Nullement impressionnée, elle plia soigneusement le reçu et le glissa dans le dossier qu'elle portait. John et elle remercièrent le tailleur et sortirent.

- Mrs. Hudson… euh…

- Ne vous en faites pas, John. Bon, maintenant que vous êtes inscrit et que vos uniformes sont en cours de préparation, il est temps d'aller vous installer dans votre chambre. »

Elle le guida jusqu'à un long bâtiment de briques claires et le fit entrer grâce à un pass accroché à son trousseau de clés. Dans le hall d'entrée, derrière quelques rangées de boîtes aux lettres, se trouvait le bureau du concierge. Mrs. Hudson alla frapper à la porte vitrée, que le gardien, un petit homme replet et dégarni, s'empressa d'ouvrir.

« Je viens chercher la deuxième clé de la chambre 221, déclara-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête et décrocha un petit trousseau d'un panneau en liège couvert de crochets, et le tendit à John.

- Pass d'entrée, porte de la chambre, boîte aux lettres, énuméra-t-il en désignant à chaque fois la clé correspondante. Si vous avez besoin d'avoir accès à certains bâtiments de cours, vous devrez faire programmer votre pass. »

John saisit le trousseau en remerciant l'homme. Le porte-clés à l'effigie du blason de l'université brillait comme s'il était fraîchement astiqué. Il se dirigea vers les escaliers en compagnie de Mrs. Hudson et la suivit dans le couloir du deuxième étage. Elle le regarda tourner la clé dans la serrure avec un sourire satisfait.

« Bienvenue chez vous, John Watson. » déclara-t-elle lorsqu'il poussa la porte.

L'effet théâtral de ses paroles se trouva quelque peu gâché quand leurs yeux se tournèrent vers l'intérieur de la pièce. Un capharnaüm épouvantable régnait.

La chambre, meublée de deux lits, deux bureaux et deux chaises, aurait pu être spacieuse et agréable si elle n'était pas si encombrée d'objets insolites. Un des lits était pire que défait et couvert de vêtements à la propreté douteuse, et l'autre était envahi de matériel de chimie et de feuilles de papier. Les bureaux n'étaient pas en reste, croulant sous les livres et les restes de repas. Une porte, au fond de la chambre, menait à la kitchenette – qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir connu une éponge depuis plus d'un siècle – et à la salle de bains – dont le tapis trempé était chiffonné dans un angle, et le miroir couvert de traces de calcaire.

John écarquilla les yeux devant l'ampleur du désordre, et Mrs. Hudson pinça les lèvres.

« Hmm. Je suis navrée, John, je n'ai pas pu prévenir l'occupant des lieux qu'il allait avoir un nouveau colocataire. Laissez-moi vous aider à débarrasser au moins votre côté de la chambre je lui ferai part de mes sentiments quant à son sens de l'ordre…

- Ce n'est rien, Mrs. Hudson. Vous en avez déjà tant fait… Je vais m'en occuper.

- J'espère au moins qu'il a laissé votre placard vide… vous devriez y trouver de quoi faire votre lit. Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas d'aide ?

- Merci, madame, mais je ne vais pas en plus vous demander de ranger ma chambre !

Elle sourit.

- Dans ce cas, je vais vous laisser vous installer. J'ignore quand votre camarade rentrera.

- Puis-je savoir comment il s'appelle ? demanda John, nerveux à l'idée de rencontrer l'énergumène capable de tant de chaos.

- Oh, oui, quelle étourdie je fais ! Il se nomme Sherlock. Sherlock Holmes, indiqua-t-elle avec un sourire. Je reviendrai vous voir d'ici quelques jours pour voir si tout se passe bien. A bientôt, le salua-t-elle avant de sortir.

Dès que la porte fut fermée, John reporta son attention sur la chambre. Il remonta ses manches en respirant un grand coup, regrettant immédiatement cette inspiration dans une quinte de toux. L'air était chargé de poussière. Il s'empressa d'aller ouvrir la fenêtre.

John ne savait pas par où commencer et tourna plusieurs fois sur lui-même avant de se décider pour la cuisine. Il dénicha une éponge dans un coin du placard, encore neuve et emballée, à côté d'un flacon de liquide vaisselle dans le même état. John attaqua la vaisselle, faisant des allers retours réguliers entre la chambre et la cuisine pour aller chercher les diverses assiettes sales qui traînaient un peu partout. La tâche lui prit plus d'une heure, mais le résultat l'encouragea. La cuisine était rutilante – il avait également nettoyé les deux plaques de cuisson avec acharnement, détartré l'évier et dépoussiéré le placard – et il avait libéré un espace non négligeable sur un des bureaux.

Il s'employa ensuite à transporter précautionneusement les fioles, tubes à essais et autre verrerie et les déposa dans le bac de douche. Puis il constitua une pile avec tous les papiers – visiblement des cours – qui encombraient le lit et les déposa sur le bureau qu'il avait dégagé. Le matelas, miraculeusement, n'était pas taché et John en soupira de soulagement.

Peu désireux de toucher les vêtements de son colocataire, il laissa le second lit en l'état. Il s'occupa cependant de son bureau, qu'il réorganisa rapidement, remplaçant l'enchevêtrement d'objets par des piles stables. Il y déposa également les feuilles de cours.

Son bureau était désormais libre. Il passa un coup d'éponge dessus pour le débarrasser de la poussière, puis il se dirigea vers le placard qui lui était destiné, appréhendant ce qu'il pourrait y trouver.

La porte coulissa silencieusement et John soupira de soulagement. Son placard était vide, à l'exception de l'étagère du haut qui supportait des serviettes de toilette, des draps, des couvertures et un oreiller. Le jeune homme se hissa sur une chaise pour attraper le tout et fit soigneusement son lit.

John put enfin souffler. Satisfait par son travail – malgré le désordre restant du côté de son colocataire, il ramassa la pile d'affaires fournies par Mrs. Hudson et la déposa sur son bureau : un ordinateur portable (chaque élève s'en voyait fournir un par la bibliothèque universitaire), quelques éléments de papeterie pour ses cours, un nécessaire de toilette et, non négligeable, deux Tupperware remplis des restes du repas qu'il avait pris chez elle.

En allant ranger la nourriture au frais, il avisa la bouilloire qui trônait au dessus du petit four à micro-ondes. John la remplit d'eau et observa l'étagère de la cuisine.

« J'ai rangé ta chambre, tu peux bien m'offrir un thé » dit-il sans s'adresser à personne, en saisissant une boîte d'Earl Grey.

Le jeune homme but son thé avec délectation, puis prit soin de laver la tasse et la posa retournée sur l'égouttoir. Son courage retrouvé, il allait s'occuper de la salle de bains lorsque deux coups discrets furent frappés à la porte. Intrigué, il alla ouvrir et se trouva nez à nez avec le tailleur.

« Vos vêtements, jeune homme, annonça-t-il en lui tendant deux larges boîtes en carton.

John les saisit et fut surpris par le poids.

- Merci, monsieur…

- Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, déclara l'homme en haussant un sourcil à la vue de la chambre mi-rangée, mi-chaotique.

L'étudiant lui rendit son salut et referma la porte. Il posa les boîtes sur son lit et entreprit de déballer ses nouvelles affaires.

Les uniformes étaient des costumes de coupe classique taillés dans une étoffe gris sombre, et portaient l'écusson de l'école brodé sur la poche de poitrine. Il découvrit également deux cravates aux couleurs du département de médecine. La tenue de sport était constituée d'un short noir et d'un t-shirt rayé. Dans la deuxième boîte se trouvaient une paire de chaussures de sport et une paire de chaussures de ville en cuir noir. John rangea le tout dans son placard, incapable de retenir un sourire.

Sourire qui disparut lorsqu'il entra dans la salle de bains. John grimaça et retourna chercher une des grandes boîtes en carton qui contenaient ses vêtements. Il rangea à l'intérieur toute la verrerie qui attendait dans la douche et alla poser le tout dans un coin de la cuisine. Puis il se remit au ménage, essorant le tapis de bain, épongeant le sol… Quand il eut terminé, le ciel commençait à s'assombrir et John s'aperçut qu'il était affamé.

Il dévora le contenu d'un des Tupperware, puis s'écroula sur son lit tout habillé. Résistant à l'envie de fermer les yeux, il s'obligea à se relever. Il n'était que 19h, et son colocataire n'était pas encore là. Alors il s'installa à son bureau et alluma l'ordinateur.

A 23h, n'ayant toujours pas de nouvelles de son camarade de chambre, John éteignit l'appareil et baissa les stores. Il se doucha rapidement puis, vêtu d'un caleçon et de son vieux t-shirt, il se glissa avec délices sous les couvertures. Epuisé, il s'endormit presque immédiatement.

* * *

><p>« Merde… Rah…<p>

Le fracas de la porte s'ouvrant à la volée couvrit presque les jurons, et la lumière s'alluma. John se réveilla en sursaut et se redressa d'un bond.

- Qu'est-ce que… » commença-t-il, avant de s'interrompre brusquement.

Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, un mouchoir ensanglanté plaqué au coin des lèvres, lui lança un regard mi-furieux, mi-surpris. Des boucles brunes, trempées, étaient plaquées sur son visage. Des yeux bleus perçants examinèrent John, qui se sentit brusquement peu couvert. Le nouvel arrivé ouvrit la bouche, la referma sans avoir parlé. John comprit la question muette.

« Sherlock Holmes ? demanda-t-il, la voix encore rauque de sommeil.

- Oui, lui répondit l'autre d'une voix grave, vaguement méfiante, avant de grimacer et d'appuyer le mouchoir de plus belle.

- John Watson, continua-t-il, incertain. Je suis… hum… ton nouveau colocataire.

Voyant que l'autre restait immobile, il se leva et alla fermer la porte de la chambre, voulant éviter que les autres habitants de l'immeuble ne puissent s'en mêler. Puis il enfila rapidement son pantalon, gêné par le regard inquisiteur.

- Tu es… blessé… ?

Un marmonnement incompréhensible lui répondit, et le nommé Sherlock se débarrassa de son manteau trempé en le jetant vers le lit de John, qui l'intercepta in extremis.

- C'est _mon_ lit, maintenant, affirma-t-il fermement en allant le suspendre à la patère accrochée sur la porte d'entrée. Tu saignes aussi au niveau de la tempe, indiqua-t-il.

Le nouveau venu s'assit lourdement sur son propre lit et tenta de tamponner sa tempe, ne réussissant qu'à y coller des cheveux. John grimaça. L'apprenti médecin en lui avait envie de nettoyer correctement les plaies, vérifier s'il n'y avait pas besoin de points, … Le grondement inarticulé de Sherlock le fit se rendre compte qu'il s'était rapproché.

- Hum… Tu as besoin d'aide ? demanda John, un peu hésitant.

- De l'aide de la part d'un criminel en cavale ? Merci bien, rétorqua Sherlock, sarcastique, avant d'étouffer un grognement de douleur.

John resta bouche bée, et il sentit que la peur s'insinuait à nouveau en lui. Ils – peu importe qui cela pouvait être – l'auraient retrouvé ?

- Comment… ? interrogea-t-il, abasourdi.

Sherlock renifla dédaigneusement. Il désigna d'un geste le t-shirt de Watson.

- Résidu caractéristique d'une tache de sang séché. Vu la disposition des gouttes, il s'agit clairement d'une éclaboussure. Ce n'est donc pas ton sang. Qui plus est, tu as l'accent écossais, peut-être… hmm, oui, Glasgow, les quartiers ouest ? Tu viens d'un endroit peu recommandable et ton arrivée ici n'était pas prévue. Tache de sang, arrivée inopinée à Londres… Criminel en cavale, conclut Sherlock d'une voix monocorde, comme s'il s'ennuyait.

John, impressionné, mit quelques instants à retrouver l'usage de sa langue.

- Il te manque quelques éléments, répliqua-t-il avec un temps de retard. Je suis aussi étudiant en médecine. Tu as visiblement pris des coups, et tu es clairement incapable de te soigner toi-même, vu l'attachement que tu mets à soigner ta chambre. Et si tu continues à rester planté là, tu vas avoir la même tache que moi sur ta chemise, sauf que ça sera ton propre sang. Alors, tu me laisses regarder ou pas ? »

Sherlock lui lança un regard ahuri – et un peu agacé il n'avait visiblement pas l'habitude de s'entendre parler sur ce ton par un inconnu – et à la grande surprise de John, il commença à déboutonner sa chemise. Pendant ce temps, John alla chercher la trousse de premiers secours qu'il avait trouvée dans la salle de bains alors qu'il faisait le ménage. Il saisit un flacon de désinfectant et quelques morceaux de coton, puis revint dans la chambre.

Il y trouva Sherlock assis au bord de son lit, torse nu, et nota qu'il était extrêmement mince, presque maigre. Le blessé le regarda approcher avec méfiance. John s'assit à côté de lui et mouilla un coton avec l'antiseptique. Puis, avec beaucoup de douceur, il écarta les cheveux collés et observa longuement la plaie sur la tempe de son colocataire. Lorsqu'il y appliqua le coton, Sherlock laissa échapper un sifflement.

« Hé, ça brûle, râla-t-il.

- C'est normal, répondit John. Ça va passer.

Il essuya consciencieusement la blessure et l'examina à nouveau.

- Ce n'est pas très profond. Si tu n'y touches pas, dans une semaine tu n'auras plus rien. Montre ta lèvre, maintenant.

Sherlock tourna la tête vers John et écarta le mouchoir en papier de sa bouche. John saisit le menton du jeune homme dans sa main gauche et l'orienta vers la lumière, trop concentré pour remarquer que celui-ci s'était raidi au contact de ses doigts.

- Là non plus, ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais la peau des lèvres met plus de temps à cicatriser, commenta-t-il.

Il nettoya la coupure qui barrait l'extrémité des lèvres de Sherlock, raffermissant son maintien sur la mâchoire inférieure du blessé qui tentait d'échapper au traitement.

- Je sais que ça brûle, dit-il. Mais si on ne nettoie pas et que ça s'infecte, ça sera bien plus douloureux. Tu vas avoir mal pendant quelques jours, surtout en mangeant. Il faudra que tu fasses attention à ne pas ouvrir la bouche trop grand.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, il lâcha le visage de Sherlock et plongea son regard dans les yeux bleus et froids qui le regardaient sans aménité.

- Tu es blessé autre part ?

- Non.

John hocha la tête.

- Alors va prendre une douche. Tu vas prendre froid si tu restes comme ça » ordonna-t-il.

Ses paroles lui rappelèrent celles que Mrs. Hudson avait prononcées à peine moins de deux jours plus tôt et il adressa un petit sourire à son colocataire qui resta de marbre lorsqu'il se leva. Mais le sourire de John s'élargit lorsque le bruit de la douche se fit entendre. Satisfait bien qu'un peu perplexe quant à cette rencontre peu banale, il se recoucha et sombra à nouveau dans le sommeil.

Lorsque Sherlock revint dans la chambre, enroulé dans une serviette, il jeta un œil vers le jeune homme endormi, et son irritation due à son colocataire imposé se teinta de curiosité.

* * *

><p>Sherlock était en train de réinstaller tout son matériel de chimie lorsqu'il entendit son nouveau colocataire se réveiller. Peut-être avait-il fait trop de bruit avec ses éprouvettes et autres béchers ? Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si ça le concernait vraiment… Il était très bien tout seul jusqu'à présent, même s'il refusait d'admettre que le rangement que ce John avait effectué était plutôt pratique.<p>

« Qu'est ce que tu fabriques ? Il est à peine 5h ! s'éleva la voix encore ensommeillée de John.

- Je remets en place mes expériences, c'est évident ! Je vais devoir recommencer à cause de toi ! répondit Sherlock sans même se retourner.

- Et ça ne pouvait pas attendre une heure décente pour ça ? Tu as à peine dormi !

- Dormir ? Ennuyeux. Je ne sais pas comment les gens font, c'est sûrement pour ça que vous avez une intelligence aussi limitée, à perdre autant de temps avec de telles futilités. »

John, vexé, ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, avant de la refermer et de secouer la tête en soupirant. Se sentant incapable de se rendormir, il se leva et enfila son jean.

« Je vais me faire du thé, tu en veux ? »

Son colocataire ne réagit pas immédiatement, mais sentant le regard de John posé sur lui, leva un instant les yeux de son éprouvette.

« Ah, tu me parlais. Je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on m'adresse la parole, surtout pour me proposer quelque chose. Je veux bien un thé. Deux sucres et 4ml de lait. »

Ayant compris qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune formule de politesse de la part de Sherlock, John s'attela à la tâche. Il remplit la bouilloire avant de la mettre en route. Pendant qu'elle chauffait, il sortit deux tasses et une théière qu'il emplit de nouveau d'Earl Grey. Rien ne valait un thé noir bien fort pour se réveiller si tôt un dimanche matin.

Il ajouta deux sucres dans l'une des tasses avant d'ouvrir le réfrigérateur.

« Sherlock, il n'y a pas de lait ! Il y a un bocal de… Oh mon Dieu ce sont des yeux ?!

- Expérience. Repose-le. Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas nous en acheter ? »

John repoussa le bocal avec une mine dégoûtée et se racla la gorge avant de reprendre la parole, essayant de rester calme.

« D'une part, nous sommes dimanche, et il n'est même pas encore 6h du matin. D'autre part, comme tu l'as si bien remarqué cette nuit, je suis en cavale, et je n'ai rien sur moi, pas de carte bleue, pas de papiers, rien ! Donc je crois que tu vas boire ton thé sans lait, pour une fois ! »

* * *

><p>« Sherlock, c'est mon bureau, dit John d'un ton agacé, en repoussant le tas d'objets variés qui venait d'atterrir sur la table.<p>

- Plus de place sur le mien, répliqua l'intéressé en retournant à son expérience.

John soupira et se leva, ramassa les affaires et les déposa sans ménagement sur le lit de son colocataire.

- Sherlock.

- Occupé.

- Sherlock, il va falloir que tu t'y fasses. Je vis là, maintenant, et…

- Tu n'utilises pas toute la surface de ton bureau, le coupa Sherlock en agitant la main dédaigneusement.

John allait répondre aigrement, en sifflant entre ses dents serrées, lorsque quelques coups sur la porte interrompirent l'altercation naissante.

- Occupé, répéta Sherlock, imperturbable.

- J'ai compris. Je vais ouvrir » maugréa l'autre en traînant les pieds.

Mais toute trace de mauvaise humeur disparut de son visage lorsqu'il tira le battant.

« Mrs. Hudson ! s'exclama John en souriant.

- Bonjour, répondit-elle. Ah, Sherlock est là aussi ! Quand est-il arrivé ?

_En pleine nuit, autour de trois heures_, grinça John en pensée.

- Oh, hmm… Ce matin. Assez tôt, je dois dire, indiqua-t-il tout à fait honnêtement.

- Mrs. Hudson, lança Sherlock sans décoller de son microscope. Vous nous avez apporté du lait ?

La vieille femme leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je suis la directrice de cette école, Mr. Holmes, pas votre gouvernante !

Puis elle se tourna vers John en souriant malgré elle et chuchota.

- En fait, j'en ai amené. Mais rien qu'un litre, et c'est parce que vous venez d'arriver !

John saisit la bouteille qu'elle lui tendait et la fit entrer dans la chambre.

- Merci beaucoup. Il m'a presque jeté sa tasse de thé à la figure ce matin, parce que je n'avais pas mis de lait dedans… murmura-t-il.

- J'ai entendu, John, marmonna Sherlock. Puisque vous n'apportez pas de lait, quel est donc le but de votre visite ? Une directrice d'université ne peut pas passer son dimanche à aller voir les élèves, si ? continua-t-il en se tournant enfin vers eux.

Il écarta John sans ménagement et serra Mrs. Hudson dans ses bras sous les yeux ébahis de son colocataire.

- Je venais voir si John avait pu s'installer correctement, répondit-elle lorsqu'il l'eut relâchée. Vous vivez comme un porc, Sherlock !

John était encore sous le choc.

- Ne faites donc pas cette tête, dit-elle gentiment. Sherlock m'a rendu un grand service, et je le considère presque comme mon propre fils… – Elle lui lança un regard affectueux et Sherlock eut la bonne grâce de rougir – Trêve de bavardage, John, parlons un peu de votre rentrée, demain. Je crois savoir que vous voulez éviter les questions.

- En effet, répondit John nerveusement, en lançant un regard vers Sherlock.

Mrs. Hudson le remarqua.

- Il a tout deviné, hein ?

John acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Uniquement les grandes lignes. Mon t-shirt ne lui a pas tout dit, persifla-t-il.

- Bon, je peux donc parler devant lui… après tout, il vaut mieux qu'il entende ce que j'ai à dire, si vous ne voulez pas qu'il gaffe. Alors, je me suis dit que, même dans une école aussi sélective et protégée que la mienne, il valait mieux changer au moins votre nom de famille. Je me suis permis de sélectionner trois noms plutôt communs d'origine écossaise. Je pense qu'il est important que vous gardiez votre prénom, afin que ce soit plus facile d'éviter les erreurs. J'ai donc pensé à Davidson...

- Ah non, ça ne lui va pas du tout ! intervint Sherlock, qui avait replongé le nez au dessus de son microscope.

Après un coup d'œil mi-agacé, mi-amusé de la part de Mrs. Hudson dans sa direction, elle reprit :

- Grant, et Scott. Que préférez-vous ?

Après quelques instants de réflexion, John reprit la parole :

- Grant, cela me semble pas mal. John Grant. Ça reste assez simple à retenir, et plutôt commun.

- Il ne faudra pas oublier de l'utiliser, surtout, pas comme avec nous ! Il y a de grandes chances que votre disparition soit signalée d'ici quelques jours à peine, et il va falloir faire profil bas. Ici, à l'Imperial College of London, vous ne risquerez pas grand chose. Les élèves sont uniquement des enfants de diplomates, de politiciens, ou tout simplement de personnes qui peuvent se permettre de payer l'inscription, et qui estiment que la sécurité de leur progéniture est primordiale. Vous ne risquez donc pas grand chose venant de l'extérieur, l'enceinte est très bien gardée. Ceci dit, vous connaissez – enfin peut-être pas – les personnes de ce genre de société : avides de ragots. S'ils se doutent de quelque chose, ils n'hésiteront pas à creuser pour trouver la réponse.

Elle sourit en regardant Sherlock.

- Mais je vous garantis que vous pouvez faire confiance à Sherlock. Malgré son air buté et ses mauvaises manières, c'est un gentil garçon !

- MRS. HUDSON !

L'accusée étouffa un petit rire.

- Il n'aime pas qu'on dise qu'il est gentil… Enfin, vous allez pouvoir reprendre le sujet de vos recherches ici, avec un accès total à toutes les informations que peuvent contenir nos bibliothèques. Si vous souhaitez changer, cependant, libre à vous !

- Je pense conserver mon sujet de doctorat. Même si je n'ai plus accès à mes données, je devrais pouvoir retrouver assez rapidement ce que j'avais commencé.

- Alors tout est réglé. Oh, j'ai juste besoin d'une signature sur le dossier... John Grant donc.

John improvisa une signature avec son nouveau nom.

- Bien. Je vais vous laisser maintenant. Sherlock, essayez d'être vivable, hmm ?

- Vous avez dit que j'étais « gentil ». Je serai « gentil », répliqua Sherlock d'un ton monocorde, concentré sur ses expérimentations.

Mrs. Hudson soupira, mais elle souriait.

- Au revoir, John. Vous trouverez un plan du campus sur le site de l'université, je vous ai affecté au laboratoire de médecine numéro 3. Vous devriez y trouver ce dont vous avez besoin. Et votre pass vous y donnera accès en dehors des horaires classiques. Bonne soirée » conclut-elle en sortant de la chambre.

* * *

><p>John referma la porte derrière elle et sentit le regard de Sherlock se poser sur lui avant même de se retourner.<p>

« Quoi ? demanda-t-il un peu plus brusquement que ce qu'il aurait voulu.

- Alors comme ça, ton t-shirt ne m'a pas tout dit ?

Un grand sourire s'étalait sur le visage de Sherlock.

- Hudson ne m'aurait pas imposé n'importe quel colocataire, et j'ai confiance en son choix. Mais je n'aurai pas confiance en toi que si je connais les détails de ton arrivée ici...

- Et tu crois que je vais tout te raconter comme ça ? rétorqua John, un sourcil levé. Sans te connaître ? Je n'ai pas tout deviné sur toi en regardant ta chemise, moi...

- C'est que tu ne sais pas bien regarder, renifla Sherlock avec mépris. Allez ! Dis-moi ce que tu as bien pu faire de si terrible dans les mauvais quartiers de Glasgow, ordonna-t-il.

John sourit, amusé par la conviction de Sherlock.

- Dis-moi pourquoi on t'a frappé, répliqua-t-il.

- Qui te dit qu'on m'a frappé ? Je suis tombé dans l'escalier, fit Sherlock en portant machinalement la main à sa lèvre fendue.

John ricana.

- Excuse bidon par excellence. Un escalier n'aurait pas pu te faire ces plaies. _Marques caractéristiques de coups portés avec une bague_, expliqua-t-il en imitant le ton professoral de Sherlock. Moi aussi, je sais regarder, conclut-il.

Sherlock lui lança un regard à la fois furieux et satisfait.

- Au moins, mon colocataire n'est pas – entièrement – limité... soupira-t-il. Pour reconnaître une plaie due à une bague aussi aisément, tu dois déjà en avoir vu beaucoup...

- Subi, rectifia John à voix basse, d'un ton amer.

Sherlock croisa les bras et s'adossa à son bureau.

- Raconte. – Il vit le regard de John et ajouta – Oui, ensuite je te dirai pourquoi on m'a frappé.

John poussa un profond soupir. Après tout, il n'aurait sans doute pas pu lui cacher longtemps. Alors pour la deuxième fois, il conta l'incident du vendredi. Mais comme il était en face d'un étudiant au mépris facile et non face à une vieille dame compréhensive, il retint ses larmes et expliqua le tout sans laisser paraître les émotions qui le torturaient. À la fin de son récit, Sherlock émit un long sifflement, inspirant entre ses dents.

- Hudson est vraiment trop compatissante. Elle m'a collé un meurtrier dans ma chambre...

Des éclairs dans les yeux, John bondit de son lit où il s'était assis.

- Je n'ai pas fait exprès, d'accord ? Je ne voulais pas le... – Il déglutit douloureusement – je ne voulais pas le tuer !

- Cette fille, c'était ta petite amie ? demanda Sherlock, indifférent.

- Quoi ?! Non, pourquoi ?

- Tu n'avais qu'à pas te mêler d'une affaire qui ne te regardait pas...

John serra les poings.

- Ça te va bien de dire ça...

Puis il vit l'étincelle dans les yeux de Sherlock. Cet abruti était en train de _plaisanter_.

- Tu te moques de moi, gronda John.

- C'est très drôle. Tu réagis au quart de tour, dit Sherlock, le visage impassible. Seuls ses yeux riaient. Bon, Mrs. Hudson m'a donc offert un preux chevalier prêt à secourir toute princesse menacée par un dragon ! Je comprends pourquoi tu veux savoir pourquoi on m'a frappé... Mais je te préviens, Watson. Je ne suis pas une demoiselle en détresse.

John fixa longuement le visage sérieux de son colocataire, puis laissa échapper un petit rire moqueur.

- Tu faisais très bien la princesse, quand je t'ai soigné cette nuit.

Sherlock ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais aucun son ne sortit.

- ... !

Outré, il tourna le dos à John et se pencha vers son expérience. Mais son colocataire ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et se leva pour aller se poster à côté de lui.

- Hé, c'était une plaisanterie, fit John, toujours souriant. Tu t'es foutu de moi aussi.

Sherlock haussa les épaules et lui renvoya un regard indifférent.

- Tu m'empêches de travailler.

- C'est mon intention, confirma John en s'appuyant sur le bureau déjà trop encombré. Toi aussi, tu as des choses à me raconter, hmm ?

Sherlock soupira et posa ses mains à plat sur le peu de surface libre qui restait.

- Tu ne vas pas me lâcher tant que je ne t'aurai rien dit, hein ?

- En effet.

Le jeune chimiste alla s'asseoir sur le lit de John.

- Hé, c'est _mon_ lit !

- Le mien est occupé, répliqua Sherlock.

Il étala ses jambes sur le lit, adossé à l'oreiller de John.

- Tu veux que je te raconte, oui ou non ?

John leva les yeux au ciel et repoussa les longues jambes de son colocataire.

- Vire tes pieds de là ! Enlève au moins tes chaussures !

Sherlock balança ses chaussures au sol et reprit sa position, mais John le força à lui faire de la place. Finalement face à face, assis en tailleur chacun à un bout du lit, le regard agacé de John rencontra la lueur provocatrice dans les yeux de Sherlock. Il soupira.

- Je t'écoute !

Sherlock laissa sa tête aller en arrière, l'appuyant sur le mur, et il ferma ses yeux bleus. Mais il se redressa brusquement et envoya à John un regard perçant.

- Comment tu as pu reconnaître que ces blessures étaient dues à une bague ? Ça aurait pu être n'importe quoi d'autre...

- Non. C'était évident à mes yeux. Et n'essaie pas de changer de sujet. Bague ou pas bague, pourquoi t'a-t-on frappé ?

- Ce n'est pas la bonne question, répliqua pensivement Sherlock. Il m'a frappé parce qu'il voulait me faire du mal, simplement...

John résista à l'envie de jeter quelque chose dans la figure de Sherlock. Ne pouvait-il pas répondre clairement ?

- Pourquoi voulait-il te faire du mal, dans ce cas ? demanda-t-il après une profonde respiration.

Sherlock eut un léger sourire, mais ses yeux restèrent froids et impénétrables.

- C'est une meilleure question.

- Alors ?

- Parce qu'il aime me faire du mal.

- Il te déteste ?

- Je n'ai pas dit ça. Je ne pense pas qu'il me haïsse à proprement parler. Simplement... ça lui plaît de faire du mal.

John fronça les sourcils. Malgré lui, il s'inquiétait. Sherlock avait un air indéfinissable à cet instant, presque vulnérable.

- Tu me décris un sadique...

Sherlock eut à nouveau son petit sourire triste.

- Exactement… »

Un lourd silence suivit ses paroles. John connaissait ce genre de personne, qui aimaient faire souffrir leurs victimes rien que pour le plaisir de sentir leur supériorité. Il aurait pu lui dire. _Je sais ce que tu ressens. _Il avait envie de le rassurer, mais quelque chose dans l'attitude de Sherlock l'en empêcha. Cet air nerveux, sur la défensive, qui transparaissait sous le masque impassible. Ce regard qui disait : _ne t'avise pas de me prendre en pitié. Je sais me débrouiller seul._

Alors John opta pour une autre technique et déclara, désinvolte :

« Tu m'en as appris plus que ce que ma question attendait. Tu ne m'as pas seulement dit le _pourquoi_, mais aussi le _qui_ et le _combien_.

Sherlock sembla se réveiller et posa un regard interrogateur sur John qui s'expliqua :

- Pour le _qui_ : tu as spontanément parlé d'un seul individu, de sexe masculin, alors que je me cantonnais volontairement à un « on » général. Je sais donc qu'une seule personne est responsable de tes blessures. Même s'il a potentiellement des complices, lui seul t'a touché. Pour le _combien_, même raisonnement. Tu as parlé de lui comme d'une habitude. « Il aime me faire du mal ». Pour savoir ça, il te faut le connaître, et l'avoir subi un certain nombre de fois… Conclusion, cet homme – reste à savoir son nom et autres informations secondaires – te martyrise régulièrement. Ai-je tort ?

Sherlock étouffa un petit rire et une lueur de satisfaction éclaira son visage.

- Je constate que tu sais non seulement regarder, mais aussi écouter. Tant mieux. Je n'aurai pas supporté d'avoir un déficient mental pour colocataire.

John ricana.

- Si tu considères systématiquement les gens moins malins que toi comme des déficients mentaux, tu dois te sentir bien seul, railla-t-il. Mais je dois t'avouer que si je ne venais pas de là d'où je viens, je n'aurais sans doute pas compris. Il faut dire que je connais la personne dont tu parles. Enfin, peut-être pas cet homme en particulier, mais son exact semblable.

- Tu connais un autre sadique, conclut Sherlock. D'où le fait que tu saches reconnaître les traces de bague ?

John secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

- Non. Ce sont deux histoires différentes…

Sherlock prit une mine intriguée et fronça les sourcils.

- Parle, ordonna-t-il simplement.

- Non, répéta John fermement. Tu en sais assez sur moi, et avec ton cerveau non déficient, tu vas pouvoir déduire le reste. Il est presque 20h, je vais faire à manger. Tu as faim ? demanda-t-il en se levant.

- Je ne mange pas beaucoup, répondit Sherlock en haussant les épaules.

- Et ça se voit, grimaça John. Tu es trop maigre.

Sherlock lui adressa un large sourire et se rallongea confortablement sur le lit, les bras croisés derrière la nuque.

- Intelligent _et_ cuisinier. Tu as bien fait de venir » répliqua-t-il simplement.

* * *

><p>Et hop ! Fin du chapitre 4 ! A bientôt pour la suite, maintenant, à vos claviers !<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

HOHOHO !

C'est pas encore Noël, mais c'est l'heure du chapitre 5 !

J'espère que vous allez apprécier !

Bonne lecture, et une petite review à la fin pour les deux pauvres auteures ? Siouplééééé ?

* * *

><p>John ouvrit lentement les yeux. La lumière du jour entrait à flots dans la chambre dont les stores étaient grands ouverts. Il tourna la tête vers le petit réveil que Mrs. Hudson lui avait donné et… l'étagère était vide. Soudain parfaitement réveillé et légèrement paniqué, John se redressa d'un bond. Sherlock, indifférent à ses états d'âme, était plongé dans son expérience.<p>

« Sherlock ? Quelle heure est-il ?

- Mmh ? Huit heures et quart, répondit l'intéressé mollement.

Les yeux de John s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il sautait hors du lit et sprintait vers la salle de bains.

- Merde, merde, merde ! jura-t-il à voix basse. Attends ! Que fait mon réveil dans le placard de la salle de bains ? SHERLOCK ?!

Le chimiste passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- Hein ?

- C'est toi qui as déplacé mon réveil ?!

- Oh, oui. Le tic-tac m'empêchait de travailler.

John mit quelques secondes à comprendre. Furieux, il se mit à crier en gesticulant.

- Je voulais être au labo à 8h30 ! Je vais être à la bourre, je ne sais même pas où c'est ! Tout ça parce que tu as les oreilles sensibles ! Sors de là, que je puisse m'habiller ! Et ne touche plus à ce foutu réveil ! »

Sherlock haussa les épaules sans répondre et retourna à son travail. John s'habilla en quatrième vitesse et se brossa les dents sans avoir déjeuné, espérant qu'il y aurait une machine à café près du labo. Il lui restait 50 pence, peut-être que ça serait suffisant…

Lorsqu'il se vit en uniforme dans le miroir, il eut du mal à se reconnaître. Le costume sur-mesure était parfaitement ajusté et lui donnait une allure très chic. Personne ne pourrait croire qu'il venait des bas-fonds de Glasgow. Il noua soigneusement sa cravate et saisit la sacoche de son ordinateur, puis il sortit en trombe de la chambre en grommelant. Sherlock le regarda partir, l'air surpris.

« Mais… Les labos n'ouvrent qu'à 9h… » dit-il sans se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait personne pour l'écouter.

A 8h45, John finit par croiser quelqu'un sur le campus. Une jeune fille à la peau mate, dont les cheveux bouclés se coinçaient dans la courroie de son sac.

« Hum, bonjour, l'aborda John. Je cherche le labo de médecine numéro 3… Tu saurais me dire où aller ?

Elle lui lança un regard indifférent et il constata que la cravate de l'étudiante était d'une autre couleur que la sienne.

- La médecine, c'est les bâtiments là-bas. Après, je ne sais pas où est chaque labo.

- Merci, répondit John avec un sourire.

Elle lui lança un regard peu amical.

- Trois mois après la rentrée, tu sais toujours pas aller à ton labo ?

John se racla la gorge. Ça commençait.

- Je viens d'arriver, en fait. Je suis nouveau, c'est mon premier jour, et mon foutu colocataire a désactivé mon réveil. Donc je n'ai pas eu le temps de consulter le plan…

Elle éclata de rire.

- Le bizutage en doctorat, c'est un peu dépassé ! Ton coloc a l'air sympa… Mais ne t'en fais pas, personne n'arrive en labo avant 9h…

Elle s'interrompit et adressa de grands signes à un jeune homme qui marchait dans leur direction.

- Ohé ! C'est Anderson, indiqua-t-elle. Il est en médecine, il pourra te guider.

Le nommé Anderson était un grand garçon dégingandé, avec des cheveux bruns filasses qui pendaient mollement sur ses oreilles. Il adressa un grand sourire à la jeune fille.

- Salut, Sally ! dit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue. Et euh, salut, … ?

- John, répondit John. John Grant.

- Salut, John Grant, répéta Anderson. D'où tu sors ?

- Il vient d'arriver, en médecine comme toi ! déclara Sally avant que John n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche. Tu peux t'occuper de lui montrer le chemin ? J'ai cours moi, je vais être en retard… à plus tard, dit-elle en s'éloignant à grandes enjambées.

Les deux garçons la regardèrent tourner au coin du bâtiment, puis se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre.

- Alors comme ça, t'es nouveau ? T'en en quelle année ?

- Je commence mon doctorat, répondit John. J'ai été affecté au labo numéro 3, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de regarder le plan…

Anderson sourit.

- Je suis au labo 3 aussi ! Je suis en deuxième année de thèse. Content de te rencontrer, John.

- Moi de même » répondit John, soulagé que les questions n'aient pas été plus nombreuses.

Ils se dirigèrent de concert vers le laboratoire, où Anderson aida John à s'installer. Un homme fit alors son entrée dans la salle. Il portait une longue blouse – qui avait due être blanche dans des temps reculés – par-dessus son costume, et tenait une pile de livres en équilibre sur un ordinateur portable. Ses cheveux châtains étaient longs et noués en une queue de cheval basse.

« Est-ce que euh… John Grant est ici ? lança-t-il à la cantonade.

- C'est moi, répondit John en levant la main, avec un temps de retard.

_Grant, tu t'appelles Grant, enfonce-toi ça dans le crâne_, songea-t-il en serrant la main que le nouvel arrivé lui tendait.

- Lewis Jones, se présenta l'autre, Mrs. Hudson vient de me contacter à ton propos. C'est moi qui encadrerai ta thèse. C'est un peu à la dernière minute, enfin, Hudson m'a expliqué que tu avais dû déménager précipitamment pour des raisons personnelles, c'est ça ?

John hocha la tête en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air coupable, et le nommé Jones sembla s'en contenter.

- Je suis le chef du labo 3, laboratoire de médecine légale de cette université. Tu veux un café ? J'aimerais qu'on discute un peu avant que tu ne commences à travailler. Je ne vais pas te lancer là-dedans alors que tu arrives tout juste.

L'étudiant déglutit difficilement et lança un sourire nerveux à son nouvel encadrant.

- Merci, je veux bien un café. »

Il suivit Mr. Jones dans le bureau attenant à la salle de travail et s'assit sur la chaise qui lui fut désignée. Rapidement, il se sentit plus détendu : le professeur voulait simplement parler du sujet et non en apprendre plus sur lui. La conversation se déroula donc facilement, et John ne tarda pas à apprécier son maître de thèse.

La matinée se déroula tranquillement, car les étudiants du labo 3 n'étaient pas nombreux. Chacun salua John et lui demanda rapidement qui il était, mais aucun ne sembla s'offusquer du fait qu'il était écossais. John eut un peu de mal à prendre ses marques mais finit par se concentrer et chercha à retrouver le travail qu'il avait déjà effectué à Glasgow.

Midi approchant, il se massa la nuque un bon coup avant de lever les yeux de son plan de travail. A travers la porte vitrée du laboratoire, il aperçut une paire de chaussures luxueuses, bien plus que celles qu'il portait lui-même, qui l'attendaient nonchalamment à proximité du mur d'en face. Ses yeux se levèrent lentement sur le propriétaire de ces chaussures. Des jambes couvertes de l'uniforme gris foncé, infiniment longues, suivies d'un torse fin couvert d'une chemise blanche, d'une veste, et d'une cravate aux couleurs du département de chimie. Le cou, puis la tête apparurent dans le champ de vision de John. Une peau très claire, des yeux bleus et perçants, puis une masse de boucles noires aussi brillante qu'indisciplinée. Sherlock l'attendait, les mains dans les poches, adossé face à l'entrée du laboratoire n°3.

La vision fut brusquement interrompue par Anderson qui s'était approché du bureau de John.

« Je vais rejoindre Sally à la cantine. Tu veux venir manger avec nous ? ça te ferait rencontrer du monde.

John lança un deuxième regard par la vitre. Sherlock le fixait.

- Euh, c'est gentil mais non merci. Je vais manger avec mon colocataire…

- Comme tu voudras » répondit Anderson en haussant les épaules.

Attrapant sa veste au passage, John se leva, adressa un signe de tête à Anderson et quitta la salle.

« Tu n'étais pas censé être en cours comme tout le monde, toi ? lança-t-il à son camarade de chambre.

- J'avais un amphi de chimie organique. Ennuyeux. En plus, mes camarades sont _tellement_ lents à comprendre ! J'ai déjà terminé le programme de l'année… Et je me suis dit que tu serais assez bête pour te perdre dans le campus et ne pas avoir le temps de manger. Ayant vu ton appétit hier soir, je sais que tu le vivras mal. C'est pour ça que je me suis dévoué pour te montrer le chemin, cher colocataire.

- C'est si… gentil de ta part ! C'est vrai que ça me fera gagner du temps. Je suppose que je peux te dire… merci ? » fit John, agréablement surpris par l'attention de Sherlock.

Alors que les deux camarades échangeaient sur un ton léger, la porte du laboratoire s'ouvrit et Anderson sortit. Il se figea avec un regard glacial.

« Ah, tiens, le taré ! Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? Tu ne traine jamais dans le coin normalement, et heureusement pour nous ! Autant te dire que ta vue ne m'enchante pas ! Je te prierai de ne pas t'approcher du nouveau, tu vas le traumatiser avec tes pouvoirs bizarres !

- En fait, intervint John, c'est mon coloc. Il est venu me montrer le chemin pour la cafétéria…

- Lui, à la cafétéria ? Il n'y met jamais les pieds ! Je pensais même qu'il avait supprimé cette donnée… Attends, tu as dit que c'était ton _coloc_ ?!

Anderson soupira dramatiquement.

- John, je suis désolé pour toi. Ton année ne va pas être de tout repos si tu dois supporter ce fou furieux chez toi. Sérieusement, fais une demande de changement de chambre…

John fronça les sourcils, et se retint de répondre que son année commençait déjà en fanfare. Sherlock, bien qu'étrange, ne méritait pas qu'il le juge si rapidement.

- Je te remercie du conseil, mais j'ai vu pire. Je devrais réussir à supporter Sherlock » répondit-il simplement, avant de s'éloigner en compagnie du chimiste.

Les deux compagnons atteignirent la salle de restauration, et firent la queue. John vit que Sherlock ne prenait même pas de plateau.

« Sherlock, pourquoi ne te sers-tu pas ?

- Inutile.

John le regarda un instant, légèrement agacé, puis secoua la tête.

- Pourquoi es-tu là si tu ne mange jamais ?

- Je me suis dit que ma compagnie serait plus intéressante que celle de Donovan et Anderson. Alors, as-tu pu travailler un peu ?

- Euh… oui, ça va, j'ai pu retrouver une partie de la biblio, même si je dois recommencer mes expériences, je ne me souviens plus des résultats exacts… »

Ils continuèrent à discuter ainsi le temps que John aille se servir un plat bien garni ainsi que des accompagnements. Ils s'installèrent à une table, et John commença à manger ses frites.

Quelques instants plus tard, il vit la main de Sherlock s'approcher, alors qu'il continuait à parler allègrement du temps de décomposition de la peau humaine dans de l'acide chlorhydrique, un de ses passe-temps favoris en dehors des cours de chimie.

La main en question piqua deux frites et battit en retraite.

« Eh, Sherlock ! Si tu voulais manger, tu n'avais qu'à te servir ! »

Devant le regard entendu que lui lança son vis-à-vis, il soupira et poussa l'assiette au milieu de la table.

« Vas-y, sers toi… »

Sherlock lui lança un sourire rapide avant de lui repiquer deux autres frites. Il sortit ensuite son portable de sa poche de pantalon, le regarda quelques instants. Son visage s'affaissa soudainement. Il jeta un coup d'œil à John avant de se lever et de partir sans un mot de plus, laissant John scotché sur place.

« C'est ça, à plus tard, grommela celui-ci en récupérant son assiette. J'imagine que tu as eu ton quota de vie en société pour aujourd'hui… »

Troublé par le départ soudain de Sherlock, John termina son repas sans y faire attention et alla poser son plateau sur la chaîne. Il ruminait encore lorsqu'en passant la porte du réfectoire, une voix suave s'adressa à lui.

« Bonjour, John Watson.

John sursauta et fit volte-face. Un étudiant, nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur, lui souriait. Il portait le costume de l'université très naturellement, comme s'il avait été conçu pour lui en particulier, avant d'être adapté tant bien que mal aux autres élèves. Bien qu'un début de calvitie ne dévoile un peu plus que son front, le jeune homme était extrêmement charismatique.

John fronça les sourcils et regarda autour de lui. Personne ne semblait avoir fait attention.

- Je m'appelle John Grant, indiqua-t-il, mal à l'aise.

L'autre sourit.

- C'est donc pour ça que tu t'es retourné si brusquement en entendant un nom qui n'est pas le tien ? susurra-t-il de sa voix mélodieuse.

Il restait tout à fait détendu.

- Si nous allions faire un tour ? proposa-t-il en se décollant du mur, avec un large geste de la main.

John lui emboîta le pas avec méfiance, mais l'inconnu ne dit plus rien jusqu'à ce qu'ils entrent dans un bureau désert et referment la porte.

- J'aurais quelques petites choses à te dire, John Watson, reprit-il.

- Grant.

- Oui, tu sais, je ne me sens pas trop concerné par cette mascarade. Ça concerne Sherlock, tu comprends ?

John le fixa sans aménité.

- Non, je ne comprends pas, justement. Qui es-tu ? Quel rapport avec Sherlock ?

L'étudiant sourit, et baissa les yeux vers John.

- Qui je suis ? Quel rapport avec Sherlock ? Hmm… Disons que je suis ce qui pourrait se rapprocher d'un ami pour lui… alors je m'inquiète de savoir qu'on lui a collé une crapule des bas-fonds de Glasgow dans sa chambre…

- Comment… ?!

- L'accent, John, l'accent… très reconnaissable pour une oreille exercée, affirma l'autre.

John lui lança un regard interloqué. Mais dans quelle université de fous était-il tombé ?! Tentant d'ignorer le fait que tout le monde devinait ses origines le plus facilement du monde, il relança la conversation, intrigué par les mots de l'étudiant.

- Tu as dit que tu étais plus ou moins un ami de Sherlock. Tu en es un, ou non ?

- J'ai dit que mon rôle se rapprochait de celui d'un ami. Je pourrais dire… oui, je pourrais dire que je suis un de ses ennemis. Peut-être le meilleur. Son Némésis.

Il avait parlé doucement, en souriant. Comme si la situation était parfaitement normale. John baissa le regard vers ses mains appuyées sur le bureau.

Une lourde chevalière ornait son majeur droit.

Sherlock avait été frappé du côté droit du visage. Avec le dos de la main, pour que la bague puisse l'écorcher. Le déclic fut presque audible dans la tête de John.

- C'est toi qui l'as frappé, murmura-t-il, à la fois incrédule et effrayé.

Il avait un don pour rencontrer les mauvaises personnes.

- Pardon ?

- C'est toi qui l'as frappé, répéta John d'une voix plus forte, la colère perçant malgré lui dans ses paroles.

L'autre perdit soudain de sa superbe, l'air perdu.

- Frappé ? Comment ça ?

- Ne fais pas l'innocent ! Tu dis que tu es l'ennemi de Sherlock, tu portes une bague du bon côté, de la bonne taille, tout concorde ! gronda John en serrant les poings.

- Quoi ?! Mais enfin de quoi tu parles ?!

John pointa un index menaçant sur le jeune homme, même si ce dernier le dépassait d'une bonne tête.

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Un coup à la tempe, un coup à la lèvre. Les deux portés avec le revers de la main. Sherlock est revenu tout sanguinolent samedi soir, tu pourrais au moins assumer !

Le jeune médecin était furieux. La réaction de son interlocuteur fut comme une giclée d'huile sur le feu.

- Quelqu'un a _frappé mon petit_ _frère_ et je ne suis pas au courant ?!

- Ton petit frère ? Sherlock est ton _petit frère_ ? Et tu le FRAPPES ?! s'exclama John en haussant le ton, avançant d'un pas vers l'autre.

- MAIS NON ENFIN ! JOHN, CALME TOI ET LÂCHE MA CHEMISE, TU VAS LA FROISSER, martela l'étudiant en repoussant John.

Le jeune homme lissa sa chemise d'un air pincé avant de soupirer profondément.

- Jamais je ne porterai la main sur mon frère, déclara-t-il fermement. Je n'y peux rien s'il me déteste, et s'il déteste que je m'inquiète pour lui. Enfin, je suis rassuré sur un point : tu n'as pas l'air d'un psychopathe. Tu as même l'air de t'être rapidement attaché à lui, je me trompe ? Pour te mettre dans un tel état à l'idée que je l'aie frappé…

John émit un grognement.

- Ce qui ne me rassure pas, en revanche, c'est de savoir que quelqu'un l'a touché, et l'a blessé, d'après tes dires.

Le jeune médecin se dérida légèrement et soupira.

- Je dois dire que ça ne me rassure pas non plus. Visiblement, les gens sont les mêmes dans les mauvais quartiers de Glasgow et ici… ils sont juste plus riches.

Le frère de Sherlock laissa échapper un rire bref.

- Ils sont peut-être aussi plus malins. Je te serais reconnaissant de garder un œil sur Sherlock, et de m'en informer si jamais il se passait à nouveau quelque chose.

John lui lança un regard désapprobateur.

- Je n'ai ni suffisamment confiance en toi, ni envie de jouer les espions, répliqua-t-il.

- C'est ce que je disais, ricana l'autre. Rapidement fidèle !

John regarda la pendule accrochée sur le mur derrière le bureau.

- Bon, si tu es rassuré sur mon compte, je peux retourner travailler ?

L'autre acquiesça d'un signe de tête et lui tendit la main.

- Mycroft Holmes, dit-il.

John la serra machinalement.

- Tu aurais peut-être pu commencer par là » répondit-il en secouant la tête.

Une fois hors de la cafétéria, Sherlock ressortit son portable, et relut le message qu'il avait reçu.

_« Alors, Sherly, on a adopté un animal de compagnie ? Mignon, en plus… - M »_

Même sans avoir terminé la lecture, il savait de qui cela venait. La seule personne qui se permettait de l'appeler ainsi.

Il se dirigea automatiquement vers un des bâtiments de cours, qu'il commençait à connaître même s'il n'aurait normalement eu aucune raison d'y mettre les pieds.

Adossé au mur dans une position dramatique, l'attendait un jeune brun, habillé du traditionnel gris de l'uniforme, sauf que celui-ci était griffé : du Westwood sur mesure. La cravate qu'il portait, un peu desserrée, était aux couleurs des étudiants en Psychologie. Bien que de petite taille, cette personne était en dernière année de doctorat, et avait donc trois ans de plus que Sherlock.

« Pressé de me retrouver ? Comme c'est mignon ! Bonjour Sherly ! chantonna-t-il.

- Jim.

- Je vois que tu t'es bien remis depuis samedi ! C'est ton nouvel ami qui t'as soigné ? Tu t'es laissé faire ? Brave petit !

- Laisse John en dehors de tout ça, gronda Sherlock.

- Oh, tu n'es pas prêteur à ce que je vois… Déjà possessif ? Tu pourrais partager, tout de même, il a l'air _si_ intéressant… »

Devant le silence de Sherlock, il se rapprocha de lui presque à le toucher, et murmura dans son oreille :

« Je pense que je vais me pencher sur son cas, pour voir s'il est aussi distrayant que toi ! Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser…

- Laisse. Le. Tranquille. M'avoir ne te suffit pas ? répondit Sherlock nerveusement, en s'écartant du nommé Jim.

- Oh, Sherly… tu pense vraiment que tu es si important pour moi ? susurra Jim.

Il frôla la joue de Sherlock avec le dos de sa main droite, et l'anneau qu'il portait effleura sa peau. Sherlock frissonna et se retint de fermer les yeux.

- Je pourrais très bien changer de victime quand je le souhaite… Tu es juste bien plus drôle à embêter, avec ton brillant cerveau de sociopathe ! Mais je t'avoue que ce John m'intrigue… continua-t-il doucement, de sa voix aiguë.

Il changea brusquement de ton, et s'écria, l'air furieux :

- Il cache quelque chose, et je VEUX savoir quoi ! Tu sais comme je suis… reprit-il normalement, changeant de visage aussi soudainement.

Il se colla à nouveau contre Sherlock et saisit sa nuque avant de lui souffler :

- Curieux de nature… »

Réprimant sa répugnance des contacts physiques, Sherlock posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de Jim et le poussa, de toute la force dont il était capable. Lorsqu'il retrouva son équilibre après plusieurs pas en arrière, ce dernier lança à Sherlock un regard rempli de colère. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire prédateur.

« Tu n'oserais pas me repousser, n'est-ce pas, Sherly ? siffla-t-il délicatement.

Le grand brun ne répondit pas, figé. Peur et dégoût se disputaient dans ses yeux clairs. Le sourire de Jim s'élargit et son regard noir se plongea dans celui de Sherlock.

- Surveille tes fréquentations, Sherly…

Il se détourna de sa victime et commença à s'éloigner, lançant d'une voix traînante :

- Je serais déçu d'avoir à abîmer de nouveau ton _si joli_ visage… »

L'après-midi se déroula lentement, John ayant du mal à se concentrer après sa rencontre avec Mycroft. Par ailleurs, Anderson n'arrêtait pas de le regarder avec un air offusqué, comme s'il était personnellement outré que John ait préféré manger avec Sherlock. Le jeune médecin fut donc soulagé quand la pendule indiqua 17h30, et décida que c'était suffisant pour une première journée. Il rangea donc ses affaires et nettoya rapidement son plan de travail avant de quitter le laboratoire en saluant brièvement ses camarades.

Il maintint une allure soutenue jusqu'au bâtiment B, peu désireux de rencontrer qui que ce soit, et grimpa les deux étages en sautant des marches. Arrivé devant sa chambre, il attendit de récupérer son souffle avant de glisser la clé dans la serrure. Lorsqu'il entra, John trouva Sherlock naturellement plongé dans son travail.

- Salut ! lança-t-il en posant son sac sur son bureau.

Sherlock ne réagit pas et John s'approcha de lui.

- Tu t'es coupé la langue en mangeant mes frites et tu ne peux plus parler ? demanda-t-il, un peu moqueur. Ça ne fait rien, c'est moi qui vais parler. J'ai rencontré ton frère, cet après-midi. Il est…

- Tu peux dire que c'est un crétin, l'interrompit Sherlock. Ça ne serait pas faux…

John perdit son sourire.

- Je n'aurai pas dit ça. Mais il est particulier, c'est certain. Lui aussi, il a deviné que je venais de Glasgow ouest.

Sherlock ricana.

- Tu t'attendais à quoi, de la part de mon frère ?

- Je ne savais pas encore que c'était ton frère à ce moment là… Je me suis dit que j'étais tombé dans une fac pour surdoués. Savoir que vous avez un lien de parenté m'a un peu rassuré.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est rassurant. Cette université est remplie de gens extrêmement limités, et le seul qui augmente un peu la moyenne – à part moi, bien entendu – c'est mon foutu frangin…

John hocha la tête.

- J'ai cru comprendre que vos relations n'étaient pas exactement amicales.

- En effet. Et que te voulait mon cher frère ?

- Il s'inquiétait du fait qu'on t'ait « collé une crapule des bas-fonds de Glasgow dans ta chambre» – Sherlock ricana – et il m'a signifié qu'il me surveillait. Mais la discussion aidant, il a conclu que je n'étais pas un psychopathe et qu'il s'en trouvait satisfait.

Sherlock hocha la tête mais ne répondit pas, à nouveau plongé dans ses expériences.

- Pourquoi n'irais-tu-pas faire les courses ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment. J'ai faim. Et il n'y a plus beaucoup de lait.

John soupira.

- Sherlock… Je n'ai pas d'argent.

- Prends ma carte.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferais seul.

- Je suis occupé.

- Je ne sais même pas où aller ! protesta John.

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel. Puis le sourire de prédateur de Jim traversa son esprit. Après tout, laisser John sortir seul était certainement une mauvaise idée. Alors il soupira dramatiquement et enfila sa veste.

- Très bien ! Je t'accompagne… râla-t-il, pour la forme.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils traversaient laborieusement les allées de Tesco, et John commençait à regretter d'avoir insisté en poussant le caddie.

Au rayon frais.

« Non, ne prends pas ça, John. »

A la conserverie.

« Beurk, je déteste les petits pois… »

Aux surgelés.

« Mais n'achète pas le premier prix ! Cette marque est mieux.

- C'est presque deux fois plus cher, Sherlock !

- De quoi tu te plains ? Ce n'est pas toi qui paies… »

A la caisse.

« John.

- Quoi encore ?!

- Tu as oublié le lait »

John lança un regard tellement furibond à Sherlock que celui-ci alla précipitamment chercher un pack de lait, un sourire à la fois niais et coupable plaqué sur le visage.

Une fois rentrés chez eux, John prit soin de ranger lui-même leurs achats, craignant que Sherlock ne laisse tout en tas sur l'étagère. Ensuite il s'attela à la tâche de cuisiner quelque chose que son colocataire pourrait aimer, et finit par revenir dans la chambre avec deux assiettes bien remplies.

« Sherlock, lève-toi de _mon_ lit et viens manger.

- Pas faim, répliqua l'intéressé en se calant plus confortablement sur l'oreiller de John.

- Sherlock, tu as mangé quatre frites à midi. Je veux bien croire que tu as peu d'appétit, mais tu as besoin de manger. Alors tu te lèves, tu viens t'asseoir – à mon bureau parce que tu ne vas pas manger à côté de fioles d'acide – et tu vas me faire le plaisir d'avaler au moins la moitié de l'assiette. Exécution ! »

* * *

><p>Voilà, Dites nous ce que vous avez pensé de ce petit chapitre ! Profitez bien de ce weekend à rallonge (pour ceux qui y ont droit) et on se retrouve bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Quand les choses sérieuses commencent... J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, sortez les mouchoirs !**

**Nalou**

* * *

><p>Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis cette première journée à l'Imperial College of London. John avait commencé à prendre ses habitudes. Il travaillait dans son laboratoire toute la matinée, puis rejoignait Sherlock à la cafétéria, pour un repas où lui seul mangeait (sauf lorsque celui-ci décidait de se servir dans l'assiette du futur médecin), où les deux comparses pouvaient discuter tranquillement. Il s'était habitué aux regards désabusés de Donovan et Anderson, et ne s'en préoccupait plus. Il retournait ensuite travailler l'après-midi, puis rejoignait leur dortoir pour se prélasser, lire un bon livre, ou bien observer Sherlock et ses expériences.<p>

Discuter avec lui s'était révélé passionnant. Même s'il paraissait rude au premier abord, son intelligence, sa vivacité d'esprit faisaient que jamais John ne s'ennuyait. Il lui arrivait même parfois d'oublier pourquoi il avait fini ici lors de courts instants de complicité avec le grand brun.

John appréciait de le voir sourire. De le voir sourire vraiment. Pas un sourire qui touchait juste ses lèvres, non, un sourire qui atteignait aussi ses yeux à la couleur changeante. Et ce genre de geste revenait assez fréquemment lors de leurs moments ensemble. De plus en plus souvent même. Il avait mis un certain temps à s'en rendre compte, mais à chaque fois que Sherlock le gratifiait d'un de ces sourires qui creusait des fossettes dans ses joues, le battement de son cœur augmentait légèrement, et il sentait une douce chaleur envelopper sa poitrine. Il se flagellait mentalement à chaque fois qu'il s'en rendait compte, mais ne pouvait pas non plus s'empêcher de vouloir déclencher ce phénomène dès qu'il le pouvait.

Ce soir là, il était rentré dans leur appartement, épuisé. Il tentait de refaire les expériences qu'il avait déjà réalisées à Glasgow, mais cela se révélait difficile sans ses notes originales.

Il avait immédiatement aperçu le tas d'affaires sur son lit, et s'apprêtait à râler contre son bordélique de colocataire, lorsque quelque chose retint son regard. Rêvait-il ?

Ce tas était en fait plusieurs piles. Une composée de vêtements, une de cahiers de notes, et une d'effets personnels. C'est sur cette pile là que ses yeux s'étaient stoppés. Il y reconnu la seule photo qu'il avait de sa mère et de sa sœur, ainsi qu'un objet qu'il avait chéri depuis son adolescence : un petit hérisson en pâte à sel. Cela pouvait paraître puéril au premier abord, mais c'est le seul souvenir qu'il avait de sa petite sœur, Harriet. Elle le lui avait fait en maternelle. Elle avait toujours dit qu'il ressemblait à un hérisson.

Il comprit donc que se trouvaient devant lui des affaires qui provenaient de son appartement abandonné de Glasgow. Serrant la petite figurine contre lui, il sentit ses joues chauffer, et ses yeux s'humidifier.

« Sherlock, tu… C'est toi qui as fait ça ? » demanda-t-il en reniflant discrètement.

Le concerné leva les yeux de ses propres documents pour scruter le visage de John. Celui-ci se sentit automatiquement analysé, catalogué dans l'esprit génial de son colocataire. Le grand brun se leva et s'approcha de lui.

« Je me suis dit que tu ne voudrais pas porter ton uniforme tous les jours, et que tu avancerais mieux dans tes recherches avec tes notes. J'ai bien vu que tu t'en souciais. Et décembre approche, tu auras besoin de ton manteau, dit-il en désignant la lourde veste noire rehaussée de cuir posée à côté des piles. Le reste… je me doutais que tu serais heureux de le retrouver. Sérieusement, un hérisson ?

Sa voix grave vibrait.

- Je… Merci Sherlock, je suis vraiment touché… Mais comment as-tu fais ? Tu étais là avec moi toute la semaine !

- Ca, c'est mon secret ! » finit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Sherlock retourna à proximité de son bureau, et se saisit d'une grande enveloppe kraft. Il la tendit à John, qui s'empressa de jeter un œil à son contenu. Ne voyant pas bien à l'intérieur, il fit glisser les objets dans sa main. Il tenait à présent une carte d'identité au nom de John Grant, ainsi qu'une carte bancaire.

« Comment as-tu fait ça ?

- Il suffit de connaître les bonnes personnes… »

Devant l'air mi-figue mi-raisin de John, Sherlock soupira et continua :

« Mrs. Hudson et Mycroft m'ont aidé. A partir de là, ça n'a pas été très compliqué. J'ai également récupéré tes vrais papiers d'identité. On ne sait jamais, ça peut servir, et dans tous les cas, mieux vaut les avoir caché à proximité. John qu'est ce qui t'arrive, pourquoi me tiens-tu ainsi ?

- Tais toi et apprécie, crétin !

John, trop ému, avait fini par prendre son colocataire dans ses bras, et le serrait fort contre lui, la tête sous le menton du chimiste. Il se retenait de pleurer, mais il était tellement heureux d'avoir récupéré les souvenirs de sa sœur et de sa mère… Il ne le remercierait jamais assez pour ce qu'il venait de faire.

Sherlock, mal à l'aise, lui tapota maladroitement le dos.

- John, vraiment, lâche-moi. Je…

John le repoussa et sourit alors que ses yeux menaçaient de déborder.

- Sherlock, il faut te détendre. Un câlin c'est une marque d'affection, et dans le cas présent c'était pour te remercier, tu n'imagines pas à quel point ton geste me touche… J'ai vraiment besoin de t'expliquer ça ? »

* * *

><p>En se levant le premier samedi de décembre, John fut surpris de trouver Sherlock endormi, étalé en vrac sur son lit, entre deux tas d'affaires chiffonnées. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait dormir réellement et il prit le temps d'observer les traits détendus de son colocataire. Souriant, il alla s'habiller dans la salle de bains, enfilant rapidement la tenue de sport fournie par l'université, un short noir qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse et un t-shirt rayé noir et blanc. Il but un verre de lait froid, projetant de déjeuner à son retour, puis revint dans la chambre et prit ses chaussures de sport dans le placard. Il les laça soigneusement avant de sortir en silence pour ne pas réveiller Sherlock.<p>

Dès qu'il fut sorti du bâtiment, il se mit à courir à petites foulées pour s'échauffer, tout en maudissant son short, trop court à son goût pour l'hiver qui se préparait. Enfin, il ne voulait pas perdre sa forme physique, même s'il se retrouvait obligé de courir. John se dirigea vers les terrains de sport de l'université, où les chemins de terre battue passant entre les stades étaient plus agréables que les rues en goudron.

Alors qu'il courait depuis une petite demi-heure, longeant un terrain de rugby, il aperçut un des étudiants qui lui faisait de grands signes de la main. Intrigué, il s'approcha et s'arrêta près du jeune homme qui lui adressa un grand sourire.

« Salut ! s'exclama celui-ci en souriant à John à travers le grillage qui entourait le terrain.

- Bonjour, répondit John, l'air interrogateur.

- Je suis désolé de t'interrompre dans ton jogging ! Mais c'est la deuxième fois que je te vois courir là et…

- Je n'ai pas le droit de courir ici ? demanda John, surpris.

- Hein ? Si, bien sûr ! Mais en te voyant samedi dernier, je me suis dit que je ne me rappelais pas t'avoir vu aux sélections des associations sportives en début d'année… Mais tu étais loin et je n'ai pas pu te parler, alors je profite d'être en pause aujourd'hui ! Tu es dans un club ?

John secoua la tête.

- Je suis arrivé ici il y a deux semaines, dit-il. Mais je faisais partie du club de rugby de mon ancienne université.

L'autre étudiant lui renvoya un large sourire.

- Ça te dirait de rejoindre notre club ? Le footing c'est barbant !

- Il vous reste de la place ? interrogea John avec espoir.

- Bien sûr ! Il nous faut toujours plus de monde ! Quel poste tu avais ?

- Demi de mêlée, en général. Mais on n'était pas très nombreux et j'ai un peu joué en tant qu'ailier.

L'autre hocha la tête.

- C'est ce que je pensais, vu ton gabarit. Viens à l'entraînement, mardi soir. On se retrouve sur ce terrain vers 18h généralement. On pourra faire quelques tests pour te trouver une place. Si ça t'intéresse, bien sûr !

- Un peu, que ça m'intéresse ! s'exclama John. Ça sera avec plaisir.

- Génial. C'est quoi, ton nom ?

- John. John Grant, répondit celui-ci, un peu gêné de mentir à quelqu'un de si avenant.

- Hé, t'es le coloc du taré ! Donovan m'a parlé de toi !

John perdit son sourire.

- Toi non plus, tu n'aimes pas Sherlock ?

- Hein ? Oh, si ! Il est un peu étrange, mais c'est quelqu'un de bien. Insupportable par moments, mais on s'ennuierait sans lui, pas vrai ?

John soupira, soulagé.

- C'est vrai qu'il peut se montrer difficile. Mais je l'apprécie et je commence à en avoir assez qu'on me regarde bizarrement à cause de ça.

- Bah, ignore les autres. Honnêtement, Donovan est juste jalouse parce qu'elle est fade à côté de Sherlock. Bon, allez, je dois m'y remettre. Au fait, je m'appelle Greg. Greg Lestrade. Je suis le capitaine de l'équipe et le président du club. Je compte sur toi mardi ! s'exclama-t-il en s'éloignant avec un signe de la main.

John répondit au signe avec enthousiasme

- Je viendrai » lança-t-il.

Greg hocha la tête et John se remit à courir, heureux à l'idée de reprendre son sport et content de voir que tout le monde ne détestait pas Sherlock pour ses bizarreries.

Lorsqu'il revint à sa chambre une heure et demie après être parti, transpirant et agréablement fatigué, il trouva Sherlock en robe de chambre, vautré sur son lit et plongé dans un livre.

« John, ça fait trois fois que je te demande du thé, grinça-t-il lorsque John passa la porte.

- Je n'étais pas là, Sherlock. Et tu es _encore_ sur mon lit. – son agacement se teintait de résignation – Tu n'es pas capable de faire du thé toi-même ?

Sherlock leva les yeux de l'ouvrage et posa un regard sceptique sur son colocataire.

- Je n'ai pas fait attention au fait que tu étais parti. Et le thé est meilleur quand c'est toi qui le fais, déclara-t-il simplement.

John émit un petit rire.

- Tu vas devoir te débrouiller, ou attendre que je sorte de la douche. Je ne reste pas une minute de plus comme ça ! »

Il choisit rapidement une tenue dans son placard, satisfait de retrouver ses propres vêtements, et disparut dans la salle de bains.

John quitta son short de sport, le haut à larges bandes horizontales correspondant, et enfin ses sous-vêtements. Il laissa le tout en un tas peu gracieux et se hâta sous le jet d'eau brûlante. Il passa quelques minutes à seulement apprécier le puissant massage, et se frictionna ensuite l'ensemble du corps avant de sortir de la douche, revigoré.

Il se sécha sommairement, avant d'enrouler sa serviette autour de sa taille, coinçant le dernier pan pour la faire tenir.

Il avait la tête dans le placard, à la recherche de sa brosse à dents, lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il se redressa brusquement, manquant de s'assommer sur le rebord du lavabo. Figé par la surprise, sans rien pour se couvrir, il laissa malgré lui le temps au regard de son colocataire, qui se tenait dans l'encadrement, de descendre le long de son torse. Son torse horriblement marqué.

« Sherlock, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

- Je voulais me laver les dents, répondit Sherlock d'un ton absent.

John leva les yeux vers le plafond, énervé.

- Reviens quand j'aurai fini de m'habiller. Tu étais vraiment à cinq minutes près ?

Mais Sherlock ne l'écoutait plus. Ses yeux bleus étaient comme aimantés au corps peu vêtu du jeune homme, et il semblait captivé par le spectacle. Son regard suivit les nombreuses marques qui couraient sur le torse de John avec une lueur fascinée au fond de ses iris. Machinalement, il leva une main et tenta de toucher la large cicatrice qui barrait l'épaule de John, mais celui-ci intercepta le geste en saisissant le poignet de Sherlock.

- Sors. D'ici. Tout de suite ! » gronda-t-il en lâchant le jeune homme.

Soudain réveillé, Sherlock fronça les sourcils et sortit rapidement de la petite pièce, laissant John seul et furieux.

Ce dernier souffla un grand coup. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait retenu sa respiration. Merde. Merde. Merde. Il n'avait plus le choix maintenant. Son secret avait été dévoilé à la personne la plus intelligente qu'il connaissait. Il s'habilla rapidement et allait passer un t-shirt propre lorsque la voix de Sherlock lui parvint à travers la porte.

« John, il va falloir que l'on parle de ça.

- Non. Tu ne devais pas les voir. Oublie tout.

- Tu sais très bien que je ne le peux pas. John… fais moi confiance. Je ne vais rien te faire. Je veux juste que nous discutions. Tu ne pourras pas rester éternellement dans la salle de bain. John…

- Sherlock. répondit simplement le concerné.

- Je vais te laisser te calmer et te rhabiller, d'accord ? »

John s'appuya dos contre la porte et tenta d'endiguer le bouillonnement de ses pensées. Finalement, il jeta son t-shirt en travers de son épaule sans le mettre, ramassa ses affaires sales et se prépara à sortir. Cela ne servait plus à rien de se cacher à présent.

* * *

><p>Lorsque John sortit de la salle de bain, Sherlock l'attendait sur son lit, comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude pour discuter. Le brun avait une sensation bizarre, comme de la honte et en même temps de la culpabilité. Il ne pensait pas à mal, mais John avait l'air furieux contre lui. Il garda la tête baissée jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le changement de répartition du poids sur le matelas, signifiant que John s'était assis face à lui.<p>

Il hasarda alors un regard à travers ses longs cils, pour ne voir que le haut du crâne de John, les tempes rouges. Il était donc vraiment en colère. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, alors il décida de parler.

« John, je… je suis désolé…

- Arrête, le coupa le blond. Je devais m'y attendre, j'aurais dû verrouiller cette foutue porte. Ne fais pas cette tête, tu n'as tué personne, toi ! »

Sherlock se redressa, surpris par la pointe de sarcasme venant de son colocataire. Il se rendit compte que John n'était pas en colère contre lui. Gêné, oui. Il avait réussi à lui cacher son corps pendant quelques semaines, et il avait lamentablement échoué aujourd'hui.

Sherlock se sentit stupide, stupide de ne pas avoir eu la puce à l'oreille lors de leur première vraie conversation. John connaissait un sadique. Il voyait maintenant pourquoi.

De très nombreuses coupures cicatrisées, plus ou moins récentes. Il les daterait de l'enfance jusqu'à la mi-adolescence de John. Elles parsemaient son torse et son dos de blanc.

A travers tout ce patchwork, il y avait plusieurs traces rondes, grisâtres, de moins d'un centimètre de diamètre. Brûlures de cigarette. Profondes. Certaines avaient dû s'infecter avant de guérir, au vu de leur aspect.

Et pour finir, la grosse cicatrice sur l'épaule gauche de John. Un rond de chair cerclé de nombreuses zébrures de tissu cicatriciel. La cicatrice la plus récente. La plus violente. D'un coup de feu. Probablement d'une arme de poing.

Le brun commençait tout juste à en ressentir l'horreur. John… tout ce que John avait dû subir… probablement de la part de son père, en voulant protéger sa mère et sa petite sœur.

Il avait déjà tiré ses conclusions, quand John se mit à parler. Le récit commençait.

* * *

><p>Quand la voix de John s'éleva, elle était rauque, brisée. Sherlock pouvait sentir à quel point cela semblait douloureux pour lui.<p>

« Tu te souviens, je t'avais dit le premier jour que c'était deux histoires différentes. Je vais commencer par la plus courte. Que peux-tu déduire de cette marque là, par exemple ? »

John lui désigna une ligne blanche sur son flanc droit, allant de l'abdomen jusqu'au dessus des premières côtes.

Sherlock regarda cette cicatrice intensément pendant quelques secondes.

« Coup de couteau plus ou moins esquivé, de ce fait la lame a seulement tranché la peau et légèrement blessé les tissus en dessous, mais ne s'est pas plantée. Elle ne remonte pas à plus loin que tes années de lycée. Recousue, au vu des berges très fines et plates de la cicatrice. Mais les points n'étaient pas exactement égaux. Tu te l'es recousue toi-même ?

- C'est exact. J'ai voulu défendre un ami contre une bande d'abrutis qui voulaient le racketter. Bien sûr, c'est facile à cinq contre un avec un couteau, mais ils ont moins fait les fiers une fois que j'en ai assommé un ou deux. Celui qui tenait le couteau s'est senti pousser des ailes, et a essayé de me planter. Ça n'a pas été très dur à esquiver, du moins le plus gros du geste. Un coup sur le poignet tout en me jetant en arrière. Bref, j'en ai plusieurs comme ça, que j'ai effectivement recousues moi-même. C'est une compétence que j'ai dû acquérir rapidement dans ma jeunesse. Ce qui m'amène à la deuxième partie de mon récit. »

John fit une pause. Se racla la gorge. Regarda ailleurs.

« Tu veux du thé ? Après tout, c'est ça que tu voulais à la base ! »

Il se leva bizarrement, et s'enfuit à moitié dans leur kitchenette. Sherlock l'entendit brasser dans l'étagère des tasses, et sortir le nécessaire. Il se leva, dépliant ses longues jambes, et alla caler son épaule dans l'encadrement de la porte de séparation. John lui tournait le dos, et paraissait fébrile.

« John… » tenta Sherlock de la voix la plus douce et grave qu'il possédait, dans l'espoir de calmer son colocataire.

Celui-ci se retourna, la mine défaite, et s'appuya contre le plan de travail.

« Sherlock, je veux que tu comprenne que c'est difficile pour moi de te dire ça. Je ne l'ai jamais raconté à personne. C'est trop horrible… »

Celui-ci vit les larmes monter aux yeux du blond, et, instinctivement, se rapprocha. Comme John ne réagit pas, il lui tendit doucement la main, paume ouverte vers le haut.

« Viens John. Le thé peut attendre. Viens. »

Le regard de John se leva et le fixa un instant. Toute la souffrance contenue dans ses yeux envoya un flash de douleur, presque physique, dans le ventre de Sherlock. Jamais dans sa vie il ne s'était senti mal pour quelqu'un.

Après quelques instants à le fixer, John leva lentement le bras puis posa la main dans celle toujours tendue de Sherlock. Celui-ci la serra doucement avant de le guider de nouveau vers leur chambre. Il le fit s'asseoir sur son lit, lui donnant cette fois la tête, avec les coussins, contre lesquels il l'installa doucement. John ressemblait à un pantin, se laissa faire, catatonique. Ce fut quand Sherlock s'installa face à lui, plus proche que d'habitude, qu'il se réveilla de sa transe.

Il saisit la photo qu'il avait délicatement posée sur sa table de nuit, au plus près de son lit, et la tendit à Sherlock. Son regard se voila alors qu'il plongea dans son récit.

« Ma petite sœur Harriet, et ma mère Eleanore. Je pense que tu as déjà deviné pourquoi je n'avais pas de photo de mon _père_. »

Il cracha presque le dernier mot.

«Harriet est née cinq ans après moi. Si j'avais pu faire quelque chose pour empêcher sa naissance, cela aurait peut être été pour le mieux. Le monstre qui me servait de père était déjà violent. Il battait régulièrement ma mère, lorsqu'il estimait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ou même simplement comme ça, en passant, gratuitement. Il n'avait aucun respect pour elle, aucune pitié. Jusqu'à la naissance d'Harriet, il n'a pas spécialement touché à moi. Il était sévère, rude, me secouait régulièrement, mais ses accès de colère étaient uniquement dirigés vers ma mère.

Mais l'accouchement avait été difficile, le bébé fragilisé par autant de coups durant sa croissance dans le ventre de ma mère. Les regards inquisiteurs et les remarques des médecins à ce propos n'ont fait qu'enrager mon père un peu plus. Peu après être rentrés à la maison, il avait laissé ma mère à terre, dans la cuisine, crachant du sang, couverte de bleus déjà noirs.

Elle m'a aperçu dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, et une fois que mon père s'est enfermé dans son bureau avec une bouteille d'alcool, elle m'a fait signe d'approcher. Je me suis agenouillé près d'elle, en pleurs, et elle m'a fait promettre de toujours protéger ma petite sœur. M'a dit que sa fragilité ne faisait qu'exaspérer mon père. Qu'elle avait besoin de moi, qu'elle comptait sur moi pour la protéger quand elle n'en serait elle-même plus capable après des journées comme celle-ci. Alors j'ai juré.

Mon père sombrait de plus en plus dans l'alcoolisme. Il criait pendant des heures, cassait des objets, frappait ma mère encore et toujours… et finit par venir pour Harriet. Je n'avais pas sept ans lorsque que je reçu moi aussi mes premiers coups. Des coups de ceinture. Je le décevais, je m'abaissais à aider une femme, une fillette faible qui ne méritait seulement qu'on l'achève. Mais je subissais ses coups répétés en serrant les dents, tentant de craquer le plus tard possible, pour que sa soif de coups soit étanchée, pour qu'il ne touche pas à ma sœur qui pleurait dans son landau. Forcément, à six ans, je ne pouvais pas tenir longtemps en subissant ça...

Mais la répétition, l'habitude même… m'a endurci au fur et à mesure. Chaque jour venait avec son lot de coup de ceinture, mais à chaque jours moins de larmes. A la place, juste de la colère, de la haine. Oh que je pouvais haïr ce monstre… Mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire, un petit garçon qui ne pouvait pas quitter sa mère ou sa sœur des yeux ? Alors qu'il nous rabaissait, nous signifiait clairement que rien ne pouvait être fait pour arrêter tout ça ? Ne pouvant pas l'empêcher de frapper ma mère, je pouvais du moins l'aider à se soigner après. Il était hors de question d'essayer d'aller à l'hôpital. C'était juste impossible. Alors je faisais tout ce que je pouvais pour soulager la douleur de ma mère, tout en lui masquant au possible ma propre souffrance, mon dos à chaque fois plus ensanglanté, donc les plaies se rouvraient régulièrement.

Puis il y eut la cigarette. Un nouveau moyen de me faire souffrir, qui ne tachait pas mes vêtements d'écolier, qui était bien plus discret. Il prenait un malin plaisir à la fumer devant moi, lentement, me regardant dans les yeux, pour que je sache exactement ce qui allait arriver après.

Alors qu'il arrivait à la fin, il écrasait le mégot sur ma peau. Les brûlures étaient tellement intenses que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de hurler à chaque fois. Je pensais que rien de plus douloureux ne pouvait m'arriver.

Ce qui me mène à cette dernière cicatrice… » dit-il en caressant doucement son épaule gauche et l'étoile qui y était fixée à jamais.

« J'avais quinze ans. Presque seize. Je venais de récupérer Harry à l'école. Arrivés chez nous, sa voiture était déjà là. Il ne rentrait jamais avant le début de soirée. Pris de panique pour ma mère seule dans la maison avec lui, je suis rentré en courant dans le salon, laissant la porte ouverte, gardant Harry derrière moi.

Je l'ai trouvée à terre, presque inconsciente. Le visage totalement déformé, noir, comme s'il l'avait frappé avec autre chose que ses poings.

J'ai tenté de l'appeler, de lui parler, en faisant un pas de plus.

C'est là que je l'ai vu, lui, assis dans l'un des fauteuils, son fauteuil, depuis lequel il nous dominait tous.

Il tenait dans sa main un objet noir, métallique. Que je n'ai pas eu de mal à reconnaître. Un pistolet.

Il m'a expliqué alors qu'il l'avait trouvé dans un mont de piété, qu'il appartenait à un soldat qui l'y avait laissé pour une modique somme. Que tout allait finir maintenant.

Il a visé Harry, que j'ai remis instinctivement derrière moi, la protégeant de mon corps. Il m'a demandé de me pousser, de le laisser faire ce qu'il avait à faire. Sa main tremblait, je ne savais pas s'il était bourré, ou au contraire, en manque.

Mais il en a eu assez. Il s'est levé brusquement, fou de colère, et m'a visé. Alors que ma mère hurlait de nous enfuir, j'ai tenté désespérément de reculer vers l'entrée, poussant Harriet.

Il me suivait, se rapprochait même, quand il a pressé la détente. Le bruit était assourdissant, et la douleur fulgurante, et je suis tombé à genoux avant même de m'en rendre compte. Je saignais abondamment, mais n'avais pas le temps de m'en soucier. Harry n'avait plus de protection. Je tentais de me relever pour me jeter contre elle quand le deuxième coup est parti. »

La voix de John se brisa alors totalement, alors que des flots de larmes coulaient depuis maintenant plusieurs minutes sur ses joues. Sherlock avait la gorge totalement serrée, au point qu'il ne respirait presque plus. Il avança son bras vers son colocataire, mais ne le toucha pas. John semblait sur le point de finir.

« La seule chose dont je me souvienne, c'est d'avoir été éclaboussé par une substance à la fois visqueuse et chaude, et le cri perçant de ma mère. Le reste n'est que flou total. Il y a soudainement eu des voix autour de nous, des cris, beaucoup de voix. Je tenais ma sœur dans mes bras et quelqu'un essayait de me l'enlever. Elle était morte. Mon père l'avait eue en pleine tête. Il fallait que je la lâche. Que les médecins prennent son corps et s'occupent de moi.

Depuis ce jour, ce monstre est en prison. Ma mère dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Les années de souffrance conclues par la mort de ma sœur sous ses yeux ont fini par totalement briser son esprit. Elle… Elle ne me connait pas. Elle a tout oublié. Sauf un mot… un mot…

Harry. »

A bout de souffle, à bout de nerf, John relâcha toutes les vannes qui contenaient ses larmes depuis tant d'années. Il se sentait exténué. C'est à peine s'il sentit deux bras l'étreindre doucement alors qu'il s'effondrait contre son colocataire.

* * *

><p><strong>Bon, pour finir sur une note un peu plus positive... On vous aime, vous les followers et reviewers, continuez comme ça vous êtes géniaux !<strong>

**(Et n'hésitez pas à faire expression de vos sentiments vis à vis de ce chapitre !)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien !**

**Tout d'abord nous souhaitons vous remercier pour vos reviews, anonymes ou non, ça nous aide beaucoup dans notre travail ! (alors continuez comme ça please !)**

**Deuxièmement, la publication des chapitres risque de s'espacer un _touuuut_ petit peu, car nous avons repris certains chapitres, et la publication a presque rattrapé l'écriture ! Nous allons bien sûr faire notre possible pour continuer à poster deux fois par semaine, mais ne vous inquiétez pas si vous attendez un tout petit peu plus. Entre mes horaires de boulot, les activités de Flo'w le soir... (quelle idée aussi !) Nous avons un peu de mal à nous retrouver pour travailler ensemble !**

**Bref, trêve de discussion, en avant le chapitre 7 !**

* * *

><p>Sherlock était de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Lorsqu'il avait pris John dans ses bras, ça avait presque été un réflexe, une réaction instinctive pour le réconforter, lui montrer qu'il compatissait, ou au moins essayait. Mais la crise s'éternisait et il ne savait pas comment réagir. John s'était blotti contre lui et la robe de chambre de Sherlock commençait à être sérieusement trempée au niveau de son épaule. Pas vraiment certain de la marche à suivre dans ce genre de débordement sentimental, et d'autant plus gêné que John soit toujours torse-nu, Sherlock tenta de rester immobile. Après tout, il s'était embarqué là-dedans tout seul, et il allait supporter la situation jusqu'à ce que John soit calmé.<p>

Ce qui finit par arriver quelques instants plus tard. John avait arrêté de sangloter depuis un bon moment déjà, mais il était resté le nez dans le creux du cou de Sherlock, la main crispée sur son autre épaule. Petit à petit, il s'était détendu, apaisé par la chaleur de l'étreinte, et finit par se redresser légèrement. Sherlock desserra aussitôt ses bras pour lui permettre de bouger.

« John, chuchota-t-il, hésitant.

L'intéressé leva des yeux rougis vers le regard bleu, étonnamment doux, que posait Sherlock sur lui, puis les baissa aussitôt, les joues en feu.

- Sherlock, je… suis désolé de t'avoir imposé ça…

- Je l'ai cherché, je suppose, répondit Sherlock avec un petit sourire.

John laissa échapper un léger rire et osa à nouveau regarder son colocataire.

- Tu deviens sentimental.

Puis son sourire s'évanouit et il redevint sérieux.

- Merci, ajouta-t-il à voix basse, toujours embarrassé.

Sherlock haussa les épaules.

- Tu avais l'air d'en avoir besoin.

- Ce qui ne t'obligeait à rien, répondit John.

Sur ses mots, il se leva du lit et chercha des yeux le t-shirt qu'il avait eu l'intention de mettre, et le trouva chiffonné près de l'oreiller. Il l'enfila rapidement et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

- Il me semble me souvenir que tu voulais du thé, lança-t-il, espérant changer de sujet.

Mais Sherlock était toujours troublé, par le récit de John comme par ce qui avait suivi.

- Je te promets de ne plus entrer dans la salle de bains quand tu y seras, dit-il d'une voix remplie de culpabilité.

- J'aime autant, même si du coup je n'ai plus rien à te cacher… » répliqua John en mettant la bouilloire en marche.

John entendit soudain le bruit d'un objet que l'on pose brusquement et son colocataire étouffer un grognement.

« Sherlock ?

- Laisse tomber le thé » répondit celui-ci d'un ton cassant en saisissant des vêtements et en allant s'enfermer dans la salle de bains.

Il ressortit une minute plus tard tout habillé, saisit son manteau à la volée, l'enfila avec de grands gestes nerveux et sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte sans un mot de plus. John resta quelques instants devant la porte fermée, interloqué. Le silence revint dans la chambre vide et il eut soudain froid.

Tout en fouillant son armoire pour y trouver un pull, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que Sherlock était parti à cause de lui. Se fustigeant mentalement, maudissant sa faiblesse, il revint près de la fenêtre et aperçut Sherlock qui s'éloignait à grands pas du bâtiment, la tête rentrée dans les épaules et les mains profondément enfoncées dans les poches. Il soupira, appréhendant le retour du jeune homme. Puis il s'aperçut que Sherlock était parti en laissant son téléphone déverrouillé sur son bureau, et il s'approcha, tout à coup curieux.

Un message était encore affiché sur l'écran.

_« Comment va Johnny ? Ça a l'air de coller entre vous ! N'oublie pas que je sais être très jaloux… - M »_

John oublia brusquement de respirer.

C'était la deuxième fois que Sherlock le plantait là après avoir reçu un message.

Que la personne sache si rapidement ce qui se passait signifiait qu'ils étaient surveillés.

Il en tira la seule conclusion qu'il pouvait en tirer.

M.

Mycroft !

Furieux, contre lui-même de n'avoir pas saisi les menaces à peines voilées du deuxième Holmes, contre celui-ci de les espionner, et contre Sherlock de le planter là sans explications alors que lui s'était livré tout entier, John se prit la tête dans les mains. Puis il se redressa, attrapa sa veste et sourit malgré lui en sentant à nouveau le poids caractéristique du cuir sur ses épaules. Il glissa le téléphone de Sherlock et le sien dans la poche intérieure, saisit ses clefs et quitta la chambre, bien décidé à retrouver son colocataire avant que de nouvelles traces de bague ne viennent écorcher son visage.

* * *

><p>Jim Moriarty ne put retenir ses lèvres de s'étirer un en sourire carnassier lorsque Sherlock tourna à l'angle de la ruelle au fond de laquelle il l'attendait. Il était venu. C'était si facile de le manipuler… Et voilà qu'il lui offrait un nouveau point faible sur un plateau ! Il se décolla du mur et s'approcha de sa victime favorite d'une démarche gracieuse, glissante, presque reptilienne.<p>

« Tu m'as manqué, Sherly, affirma-t-il de sa voix chantante.

Sherlock ne répondit pas et s'immobilisa devant Jim. Son visage était fermé, mais ses yeux étaient presque gris, pleins de tristesse et de colère contenues.

- Je t'ai laissé tranquille… Longtemps… continua Jim doucement en tournant autour de lui lentement. Je vous ai observés, tous les deux… Comme c'était mignon… ECŒURANT ! hurla-t-il soudain, le visage déformé par la rage.

Il se calma tout aussi promptement et ajouta, d'une voix suraiguë :

- Tu es à moi, Sherly ! – il s'était dressé sur la pointe des pieds face à Sherlock, mais sa bouche n'atteignait que le menton de ce dernier, qui restait parfaitement droit – Je t'ai laissé jouer… Mais j'en ai assez, maintenant. Je n'aime pas quand tu es trop loin… Je préfère te garder… à portée de main, sourit-il. Tu comprends le jeu de mots ? demanda-t-il sournoisement en passant un doigt léger sur la tempe encore sensible du jeune homme.

Sherlock ne put retenir un frisson. Le sourire de Jim s'élargit.

- J'aime quand tu as peur… Le grand Sherlock Holmes, effrayé… Pétrifié…

Il murmurait, et recommença à contourner sa proie. Il fit glisser une main le long de la colonne vertébrale de Sherlock, qui tenta de rester impassible. Mais dans les douces paroles de Moriarty, il sentait suinter le venin de la colère. Jim était furieux, il le savait, et il savait également qu'il allait payer chèrement ces deux semaines de tranquillité. Il déglutit avec difficulté, appréhendant la réprimande.

* * *

><p>Dès qu'il sortit de l'immeuble, John comprit que chercher Sherlock était aussi stupide que de fouiller une botte de foin à la recherche d'une aiguille. Le campus de l'Imperial College était immense, et il n'avait aucune certitude que Sherlock s'y trouve toujours. En essayant de ne pas céder au découragement, et en se répétant qu'il n'avait pas plus de deux minutes de retard sur son colocataire, il suivit la direction qu'il l'avait vu emprunter, mais s'arrêta au premier croisement. Comment savoir où aller ? Il soupira. Le ciel menaçant et le vent humide de ce samedi midi avait encouragé les étudiants à rester au chaud, et les rues étaient désertes. John finit par décider de retrouver le bureau où il avait discuté avec Mycroft. Après tout, il y avait un peu de chance pour qu'il s'y trouve, et Sherlock également.<p>

Il se dirigeait d'un pas rapide vers le bâtiment concerné quand, entre deux rafales, il entendit une voix proche. Il se stoppa net, et tendit l'oreille.

« Tu es à moi, Sherly ! » disait la voix, aiguë et inquiétante.

John écarquilla les yeux. Sherly, comme dans le message. Il s'avança jusqu'à l'entrée de la ruelle, restant dissimulé par l'angle du bâtiment, et écouta attentivement, jusqu'au moment où le silence se fit. Cœur battant, incertain de ce qu'il allait découvrir, John jeta un œil dans la ruelle et resta figé par la stupéfaction.

* * *

><p>Sherlock déglutit avec difficulté, appréhendant la réprimande.<p>

Elle ne tarda pas. Jim se replaça face à lui et posa une main sur son ventre, puis le poussa vers l'arrière jusqu'à l'acculer contre le mur. Puis il écarta les pans du long manteau de Sherlock et glissa ses mains autour de sa taille, puis les fit courir sur ses flancs étroits.

Se dressant sur la pointe des pieds, Jim se colla de tout son long à Sherlock.

« Jim, souffla Sherlock, tout son corps se hérissant au contact, je t'en prie…

- Tu en es donc là ? râla Jim, agacé. Aux basses supplications ?

- Laisse John tranquille, c'est tout ce que je te demande…

Moriarty se mordit la lèvre, amusé.

- Quel amour… tu demandes même grâce pour lui… Mais oublions-le un instant, veux-tu ?

Il glissa sa tête dans le cou de sa victime et huma longuement, puis murmura :

- Ta peur sent délicieusement bon, Sherly…

Il se pencha légèrement en arrière pour voir le visage vidé de toute expression de Sherlock et s'humecta les lèvres de façon obscène, avant de lui adresser un sourire doux comme la soie, et des mots tranchants comme un rasoir.

- A moins qu'il ne s'agisse de l'exquis parfum du chagrin de John ? »

L'impassibilité de Sherlock se fissura brusquement et il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Moriarty pour tenter de le repousser, la colère débordant de ses yeux bleus.

Abasourdi par le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, John sentit tout son corps se glacer lorsque le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs – qui n'était visiblement pas Mycroft – enlaça Sherlock et se colla à lui. Brusquement honteux d'avoir suivi son colocataire pour les mauvaises raisons, il commençait à battre en retraite lorsqu'il entendit son prénom dans l'échange. Intrigué, il continua d'écouter, et soudain Sherlock tenta de se libérer de l'étreinte de l'autre jeune homme. Comprenant enfin qu'il n'était pas témoin d'une scène pleine de tendresse mais bien d'une agression, il se décida à intervenir.

Il pénétra d'un pas ferme mais silencieux dans la ruelle, et seul Sherlock, qui faisait face à son entrée, put l'apercevoir, l'autre lui tournant le dos. L'expression de soulagement intense mêlé d'une tristesse indicible qui envahit les traits de Sherlock convainquit John qu'il avait eu raison de venir, et il s'avança encore, jusqu'à pouvoir poser ses mains sur les épaules de Moriarty qui se figea instantanément.

« Lâche-le. » ordonna John en rapprochant ses mains autour de la nuque du jeune homme.

La menace était suffisamment claire pour que Jim obéisse et lève les mains de part et d'autre se son corps, pour montrer qu'il se rendait. Sans diminuer sa prise sur lui, John le tira vers l'arrière pour que Sherlock puisse se dégager. Lorsque celui-ci fut passé, John donna un coup violent derrière les cuisses de Moriarty pour qu'il tombe à genoux.

Jim laissa échapper un gémissement lorsque ses rotules heurtèrent le bitume avec un bruit sourd.

« Johnny… Quelle joie de te rencontrer enfin, dit-il de sa voix mélodieuse, un brin voilée par la douleur.

- Tout le plaisir et pour moi » cracha John en assenant un coup de poing sur la tempe de Jim qui s'effondra comme s'il était soudain rempli de chiffons.

John le lâcha comme s'il rejetait un sac plein de serpents et le laissa en tas sur le sol, puis se retourna vivement. Sherlock était resté derrière lui et peinait à reprendre son souffle.

« Comment as-tu su… essaya-t-il de demander.

- Tu avais oublié ton portable, répliqua John en lui tendant le petit appareil.

- Et tu as décidé de me suivre. Je pensais pourtant avoir été clair. Je sais me débrouiller tout seul.

John lui lança un sourire sans joie.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je viens de constater. Et… je crains d'être, comme tu l'as si bien dit toi-même, un preux chevalier prêt à défendre toute princesse menacée par un dragon…

Sherlock laissa s'échapper un petit rire et lui renvoya le sourire que John préférait, celui qui illuminait jusqu'à ses yeux. Il tendit sa main vers John qui la serra avec force.

- Rentrons, dit Sherlock. Tu m'as promis un thé. »

* * *

><p>C'est avec un soulagement certain qu'ils mirent la bouilloire en route en rentrant dans leur chambre. Il était presque l'heure du déjeuner, mais depuis le temps qu'ils voulaient ce thé…<p>

John profita de ce moment de calme enfin revenu pour ouvrir la discussion :

« Je suis désolé d'avoir regardé ton téléphone… j'essayais de voir par où tu partais, et l'écran était allumé, ça a attiré mon regard…

- Ce n'est pas grave, pour cette fois. C'est difficile à avouer, mais tu m'as quand même donné un sacré coup de main. Il est vraiment très imprévisible…

- Et moi qui étais persuadé que c'était Mycroft…

- Quoi ? Mycroft ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Et bien, déjà qu'il était suspect avec sa chevalière, à parler bizarrement… En plus le message était signé d'un M… et c'est la seule personne que je connais pour le moment… Enfin bref, je lui présenterai peut être mes excuses, à l'occasion. Peut être ! Je ne sais pas si j'en aurai envie en le voyant mais… dit-il en finissant par un sourire.

- Tu as raison, ça le flatterait bien trop que quelqu'un s'excuse. Ne dis rien.

John hocha la tête, puis ses joues prirent une délicate couleur rose.

- Et hum… Ce Jim… c'est euh… ton petit-ami ?... demanda-t-il, gêné.

Sherlock lui lança un regard ébahi.

- Mon _quoi_ ?!

- C'est-à-dire… tenta d'expliquer John, la façon dont il s'est collé à toi… Euh…

- Arrête-toi là… Ce n'est pas mon… _petit-ami_, répliqua-t-il en crachant les mots avec dégoût. C'est mon sadique, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire résigné.

- Excuse-moi, dit John doucement. J'avais peur que tu ne sois embourbé dans une relation avec un petit ami abusif. Enfin, la réalité n'est pas bien plus glorieuse.

- Je sais, soupira Sherlock en haussant les épaules.

- C'est donc lui, ce fameux sadique, reprit John, pensif. Je n'ai pas regardé s'il avait une bague. J'étais trop occupé à l'assommer…

Sherlock éclata soudain de rire.

- Tu as une sacrée droite. Je m'en souviendrai ! »

* * *

><p>Ils terminaient leur repas du soir lorsque John se rappela un détail. La journée avait été chargée et sa rencontre du matin même venait tout juste de lui revenir à l'esprit.<p>

« Oh, au fait… Ce matin en faisait mon footing, j'ai rencontré l'entraîneur du club de rugby, il m'a proposé de passer à leur entraînement mardi…

Sherlock releva le nez de son assiette. Il finissait par prendre goût à la cuisine de John.

- Greg Lestrade ?

- Oui. Il m'a dit qu'il te connaissait un peu.

Le brun haussa les épaules.

- Pas plus que ça. Mycroft le connait bien.

- Oh. Enfin, toujours est-il que je vais sans doute rejoindre le club. Ça me manque, continua John en souriant.

- Ah, le sport… développer le corps au détriment de l'intellect, ça me dépasse. C'est parfaitement stupide.

- Si tu continues à manger ce que je prépare avec autant d'appétit, tu vas en avoir besoin, plaisanta John.

- Hé ! Si tu le prends comme ça, j'arrête tout de suite !

John replaça l'assiette que Sherlock avait repoussée en face de lui.

- Finis moi ça, ou je te force à vider la casserole. »

* * *

><p>Le mardi soir, John sortit du laboratoire un peu plus tôt que d'habitude et rentra au 221B d'un pas rapide. Il posa ses affaires rapidement et alla enfiler sa tenue de sport, impatient de retrouver Greg Lestrade et son équipe. Lorsqu'il ressortit de la salle de bains, Sherlock lui lança un regard résigné.<p>

« Tu es fou. En plus il fait presque nuit et un froid de canard. Tu ferais mieux de rester m'aider à faire mes expériences plutôt que de t'infliger ça…

- Ne t'en fais pas, Sherlock, répliqua John en riant légèrement. Je m'inflige ça tout à fait volontairement et de mon plein gré ! »

Il sortit et prit le chemin du stade en trottinant pour éviter que le froid ambiant ne le glace trop, et remonta la fermeture éclair de son sweatshirt. A 17h59, il était devant l'entrée du terrain éclairé par de puissants spots et lampadaires. On y voyait comme en plein jour, mais le système était suffisamment bien pensé pour éviter l'éblouissement lorsqu'on se trouvait sur le terrain. John sentit un large sourire s'étaler sur son visage.

Quelques courtes minutes plus tard, il vit Greg arriver avec un gros sac de sport, et il s'avança à sa rencontre.

« Salut !

- Hé, John ! Content que tu sois venu ! Ponctuel, en plus, apprécia Greg en lui serrant la main.

- Je ne voulais pas rater le début, répondit John.

- Les autres ne vont pas tarder. Tu peux prendre une partie des ballons ? demanda-t-il en lui tendant un filet. Ces sacs pèsent une tonne et comme il n'y a que moi qui ai la clé du local, je les porte toujours tout seul…

John saisit le sac de ballons en souriant.

- Et bien sûr aucun autre joueur ne t'y rejoint pour t'aider, je suppose ? demanda John avec un petit rire.

- Tu as tout compris !

Greg déverrouilla la grille et ils entrèrent sur le terrain. John savoura la sensation de marcher sur l'herbe mouillée.

- Heureusement que tu m'as fait signe, samedi. Ça me manquait, le rugby…

Le capitaine de l'équipe sourit.

- Je peux tout à fait comprendre. L'an dernier, je me suis blessé et je n'ai pas pu jouer pendant trois mois. A la fin, je devenais fou !

Ils rirent ensemble, puis Greg se tourna vers l'entrée.

- Voilà les autres. Je vais te présenter. »

John s'intégra rapidement au groupe, constitué de l'équipe de l'école, d'un certain nombre de remplaçants et de quelques étudiants qui profitaient de l'entraînement pour faire leur sport sans pour autant être impliqués dans l'aspect compétitif. Greg, après les avoir fait courir pour les échauffer, organisa plusieurs exercices techniques avant de terminer par un match amical. Ils n'étaient pas assez nombreux pour former deux équipes complètes de quinze joueurs et la partie s'en retrouva un peu déséquilibrée, mais occasionna quelques fous rires…

L'entraînement passa à toute vitesse et John fut surpris d'entendre Greg siffler.

« On va s'arrêter là, il est 21h passées ! lança-t-il.

Un concert de protestations s'éleva, mais Greg ajouta :

- Ne râlez, pas, je sais très bien que vous mourez de faim. En plus, il commence à pleuvoir ! »

Les joueurs calmèrent leurs bougonnements et rirent tout en rassemblant les ballons. Puis ils partirent les uns après les autres en saluant leur entraîneur, et bientôt il ne resta que John et Greg, qui refermèrent les sacs et se dirigèrent vers la sortie du terrain.

Debout, bien droit à côté de la porte grillagée se tenait un jeune homme dans un costume impeccable, portant un large parapluie sombre qui maintenait son visage dans l'obscurité. Greg lui adressa un sourire chaleureux.

« Mike ! s'exclama-t-il en lâchant le filet de ballons et en s'élançant vers lui.

- Ne t'approche pas trop, Gregory, tu es repoussant de saleté, s'écria une voix douce. Et combien de fois devrai-je te dire d'utiliser mon prénom entier ?

Greg ignora la remarque et posa une main terreuse sur sa taille avant de plaquer sa bouche sur les lèvres de l'autre qui, au lieu de continuer à râler, répondit au baiser.

- Tu sens le bouc, _Goldfish_, affirma-t-il lorsque Greg s'écarta de lui.

- Je viens de passer trois heures à courir et à me rouler par terre. Tu t'attendais à quoi ? railla le rugbyman.

L'autre leva les yeux au ciel et tourna la tête vers la lumière du terrain, où John avait récupéré le sac abandonné par Greg. Le jeune médecin lâcha les deux sacs d'un coup, éberlué.

- Oh, bonsoir, John. Je ne t'avais pas vu. Je ne peux pas rester, tu passeras le bonsoir à mon cher frère.

- … Mycroft ? s'exclama John, incrédule. Oh, oui, je… transmettrai à Sherlock…

Greg se tourna vers John.

- Passe-moi les ballons, je vais les ranger. Au fait, je peux compter sur toi pour l'entraînement de jeudi ? Même heure, même endroit.

- Je serai là » répondit John toujours sous le choc.

Greg récupéra les lourds sacs de sport et serra la main de John. Mycroft se contenta d'un signe de tête et ils s'éloignèrent ensemble. John les regarda s'enfoncer dans la pénombre, recevant quelques échos de leurs chamailleries.

« Aide-moi à porter ces trucs, Mike. C'est lourd.

- Ah, non ! Mon costume sort tout juste du pressing ! Tu as intérêt à prendre une douche dès qu'on sera rentrés !

John vit Greg passer son bras autour de la taille de Mycroft avant qu'ils ne soient complètement plongés dans la nuit

- Goldfish, tu mets de la boue sur ma veste ! » fut la dernière chose que John entendit.

Ebahi par ce à quoi il venait d'assister, il ne put s'empêcher de rire en reprenant le chemin de sa chambre.

En rentrant dans le 221B, John souriait toujours bêtement.

« Ha ! s'exclama-t-il en refermant la porte. J'ai pu constater que Greg et Mycroft se connaissent effectivement _très_ bien, plaisanta-t-il.

Sherlock releva la tête de son livre et fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas, répliqua John. Mycroft est venu chercher Greg à la fin de l'entraînement, dit-il simplement.

Sherlock ne comprenait visiblement pas de quoi John parlait, et John fronça les sourcils.

- C'est une donnée que tu as supprimée parce qu'elle était ennuyeuse ou inutile ? rit-il. Ton frère et Greg sont ensemble, ils ont une relation ! _Amoureuse_, précisa-t-il devant l'air perdu de son colocataire.

- Oh, répondit Sherlock. Ça. Mycroft a tendance à sociabiliser, oui. Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose entre ces deux là, mais à vrai dire, ce n'est pas très intéressant.

John sourit.

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Peut-être que ça te ferait du bien de « sociabiliser » un peu plus, conclut-il.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! Fini pour aujourd'hui ! Dites nous ce que vous en avez pensé !<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

**Un chapitre un peu plus long cette fois ci, alors j'espère que vous allez exploser les stats et les reviews !**

**Warnings : Ascenseur émotionnel, crises et surprises !**

**Enjoy !**

**Nalou&Flo'w**

* * *

><p>Après cette rapide discussion sur les relations amoureuses, l'esprit de Sherlock s'était mis à travailler dessus. Il était totalement ignorant de cette partie là de l'interaction en société, et n'avait pas idée de sa représentation.<p>

Quelques recherches sur internet plus tard, il avait appris qu'un pouls plus élevé que la normale, l'agrandissement des pupilles, et même le changement de couleur des joues étaient des signes d'attirance physique. C'est donc tout naturellement que Sherlock tenta l'expérience sur John. Il avait noté que celui-ci le regardait régulièrement, lorsqu'il était occupé à une expérience, ou qu'il lisait. John ne se doutait pas que Sherlock enregistrait également avec précision tout ce qui se passait dans sa vision périphérique.

Il se mit alors à se rapprocher légèrement de John lorsqu'il lui parlait, flirtant avec la limite de son espace personnel, et observa. A chaque fois, John semblait troublé, sans s'en rendre compte. Ses pupilles se dilataient, formant deux disques noirs qui couvraient la plus grande partie de son iris, il rougissait imperceptiblement, et parfois avait même du mal à retrouver le fil de la discussion.

Sherlock se surprit à cataloguer ces réactions avec soin. Pire encore, il se surprit à apprécier d'observer John lorsque celui-ci lui faisait à manger, mais aussi lorsqu'il dormait... Des moments de détente dans lesquels John se relâchait totalement.

Il ne lui restait qu'un point à vérifier. L'augmentation du pouls. Il devrait attendre le moment adapté, car toucher une personne, même John, restait encore difficile pour lui.

* * *

><p>John, lui, continuait sa vie sans ne se douter de rien. Il avait participé à son deuxième entrainement de rugby, et commençait enfin à apprécier de nouveau la plaisante fatigue après s'être dépensé physiquement, malgré les quelques courbatures.<p>

Il travaillait également énormément au laboratoire, avançant nettement plus vite depuis que Sherlock lui avait ramené ses notes de Glasgow.

Un après-midi néanmoins, alors qu'il était occupé avec des boites de pétri, son ordinateur sortit soudainement de sa veille, et l'écran disparut derrière une image de faible qualité, en noir et blanc. Intrigué, il se rapprocha, et se rendit compte que c'était une vidéo d'une caméra de surveillance. Il tenta d'appuyer sur _echap_ pour la faire disparaître, mais, à la place, la vidéo se mit en route.

Il y aperçut son jeune brun de colocataire, circulant sur le campus. La caméra le suivit un instant, avant de se figer dans son mouvement. Sherlock s'était également arrêté. Une autre personne apparut dans le champ de vision de la caméra, que John ne tarda pas à reconnaître. Jim Moriarty. Il sentit son sang se mettre à bouillonner. Qu'est ce que Sherlock foutait ?

Jim se rapprocha du grand brun, et ils eurent une discussion qui échappa totalement au blond, sans le son. Sherlock sembla pris d'un énorme frisson lorsque la main de Jim se posa sur son torse, et n'opposa aucune résistance lorsque celle-ci le poussa en arrière. Il recula jusqu'à ce que ses genoux rencontrent l'angle d'un banc, et se laissa tomber dessus.

Le sadique était maintenant en position de force, dépassant la hauteur de Sherlock. John vit ses lèvres continuer à bouger, et d'imaginer ce qu'il pouvait bien lui dire le fit frissonner à son tour, complètement pris par les images.

Soudain, Moriarty se rapprocha de Sherlock et glissa ses mains dans les cheveux du brun. John vit alors la scène presque au ralenti. Le psychopathe s'approcha de son colocataire, pencha légèrement la tête, avant de fondre sur ses lèvres.

John n'en revenait pas. Sherlock se faisait embrasser par Moriarty ! Et il ne réagissait pas ! Les mains d'araignée du sadique s'étaient ouvertes et encerclaient la tête du jeune chimiste. Jim se rapprocha d'autant plus, forçant Sherlock à s'appuyer contre le dossier du banc, avant de grimper ostensiblement sur ses genoux. Les mains de Sherlock s'agrippèrent un moment aux épaules de son vis-à-vis, avant de se laisser tomber contre son torse. Jim prit un instant pour se caler un peu plus sur les cuisses du grand brun, le dominant totalement, l'entourant de son corps…

De ce que John pouvait voir, ils échangeaient un baiser plus que langoureux. Et ce n'était pas seulement Jim. Sherlock semblait y participer avec enthousiasme… John ne comprenait plus rien, et son cerveau menaçait de déconnecter d'un instant à l'autre.

Voilà que maintenant Sherlock avait la tête rejetée en arrière, la bouche de son ennemi sur son cou, alors que la sienne semblait déblatérer des phrases incohérentes. Ils auraient pu faire l'amour sur ce banc, John aurait ressenti la même chose. Le même coup de poing dans le ventre, le même souffle coupé.

Sentant la colère monter d'encore un cran, et friser l'explosion, il referma rageusement son outil de travail, rangea rapidement ses affaires en essayant de ne rien casser, et quitta le laboratoire d'un pas forcené, sous le regard médusé de ses camarades.

Oh oui il bouillait. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Après ce que Sherlock lui avait dit sur Jim, il se permettait quand même de l'embrasser comme ça ? Et lui envoyait la vidéo en plus ? A quoi jouait-il ?

Il remonta jusqu'à sa chambre, courant presque, et ouvrit la porte à la volée.

« SHERLOCK ! »

La porte claqua bruyamment, alors que Sherlock, impeccable dans son costume gris foncé, levait des yeux surpris de son ordinateur.

« John ? Tu ne devrais pas être au labo ?

- Sherlock, à quoi tu joues ?!

- Mais… De quoi tu… ?

- Ne te fous pas de moi, Sherlock ! Je n'ai sérieusement pas la patience là tout de suite. C'EST QUOI CETTE VIDEO QUE J'AI REÇU SUR MON ORDINATEUR IL N'Y A PAS DIX MINUTES ? Un coup tu me dis que Moriarty est ton ennemi, celui d'après TU LUI FAIS PRESQUE L'AMOUR SUR UN BANC ?

- Ah… tu es au courant… »

Devant l'absence de réaction de son colocataire, John eut presque envie de le frapper. Fort. A de multiples reprises.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était dans cet état. Une partie de lui se révoltait contre le fait que Sherlock était en train de signer son arrêt de mort, à jouer aux sentiments avec la personne qui prenait du plaisir à lui faire du mal, l'autre… l'autre n'était qu'un trou béant dans sa poitrine.

L'autre partie n'arrivait pas à croire que Sherlock ait pu embrasser quelqu'un ainsi, embrasser Jim Moriarty, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Comme s'il l'aimait, lui.

Il se saisit du premier objet qui lui passa sous la main, en l'occurrence, sa tasse de thé du matin, et la jeta au sol. La céramique se brisa en des dizaines d'éclats se répandant dans toute la cuisine. Il donna ensuite deux coups de pieds dans un placard qui n'avait rien demandé avant d'arriver à reprendre son souffle. Sherlock n'avait pas bougé. Il le regardait, son visage sans expression.

« John… commença-t-il.

- J'espère que tu as autant apprécié que ce que le film laissait voir !

- John…

- Dis-moi Sherlock, je ne comprends pas. Explique-moi !

Sherlock lui lança un regard mi-surpris, mi-agacé.

- John, pourquoi es-tu si furieux ? Tu ne sais même pas ce qui s'est passé. Et je ne savais pas que tu recevrais une vidéo, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même en grommelant.

John ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais rien ne lui vint. Sherlock avait raison. Pourquoi donc était-il si énervé ? Il aurait dû être surpris, peut-être troublé, au mieux inquiet pour son ami. Mais non. Il était en rage.

Fronçant les sourcils, l'étudiant en médecine finit par marmonner :

- Très bien. Je t'écoute.

Sherlock baissa les yeux, l'air embarrassé.

- C'était mon premier baiser John. Le premier de ma vie.

- Alors pourquoi avec LUI ? Je croyais qu'il te répugnait ! Qu'il te faisait du mal !

- John, laisse-moi finir mes phrases. Non, tais-toi, et écoute moi maintenant ! »

John afficha un air franchement courroucé, mais se jeta finalement dans son fauteuil, les bras croisés, tremblant. Sans comprendre pourquoi il réagissait si violemment, il lança un regard interrogateur à Sherlock qui continua.

« Ce que tu as pu voir… Je suppose que Jim l'a mis en place uniquement dans ce but là. Après la dernière fois, il cherche à nous affaiblir. Je vais essayer de t'expliquer ce qui est arrivé, si tu me promets de ne pas me couper jusqu'à ce que j'en aie terminé, d'accord ?

- Je vais tenter…

- Retiens-toi, s'il te plait. C'est important. Tu sais que je ne suis pas du tout à l'aise avec les contacts physiques. Mais Jim connait mon point faible. Il sait comment anéantir mon cerveau pour me laisser à sa merci. Il sait quelles menaces proférer pour que je sois obéissant. Lorsqu'il a posé ses lèvres sur ma bouche, j'ai voulu le repousser. Vraiment. J'ai tenté du mieux que j'ai pu. Mais il était en position de force. Puis mon corps a commencé à réagir contre ma volonté. John… Lorsque mes yeux étaient fermés… Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive, vraiment. Quand ils étaient fermés, ce n'était pas Jim que je voyais en train de m'embrasser… John… C'était toi… »

Sherlock baissa les yeux à ce moment là, perdu, alors que la mâchoire de John semblait vouloir sortir de son emplacement tellement elle était tombée bas. Sherlock… ?

« Tu… Tu es en train de me dire que… Que tu… Veux m'embrasser ?

- Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive ! Et je déteste ne pas comprendre ! Je ne suis pas censé être comme ça ! Les sentiments me répugnent, ils rendent les gens faibles ! »

John réussit à prendre deux grandes inspirations. Sherlock, son incroyablement beau colocataire, voulait l'embrasser ? Alors que lui… Lui ne savait même pas ce qu'il ressentait exactement.

_Je ne suis pas gay_, pensa-t-il. _Je ne crois pas être gay, je…_

Son colocataire releva les yeux vers lui, l'air complètement égaré. La conversation le dépassait. Il n'avait pas prévu que John saurait tout. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de le lui dire. Lorsqu'il ne comprenait pas, il préférait éviter de le montrer. Aussi ses yeux exprimaient-ils le plus grand désarroi lorsque son regard croisa à nouveau celui de John. Sa bouche était entrouverte, comme s'il hésitait à parler.

John prit la parole, hésitant. Les paroles de Sherlock l'avaient troublé et sa fureur semblait s'être évanouie.

« Sherlock… Je suis désolé d'avoir crié… Je... sans savoir… j'aurais dû me douter que Jim était derrière tout ça… Pardonne-moi. Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver, je ne sais pas pourquoi... »

Il prit sa tête dans ses mains un instant, avant de souffler. Il se redressa, et observa Sherlock. Il était toujours assis sur sa chaise, un air peiné sur le visage, blessé. _Evidemment, crétin, il vient de subir une nouvelle attaque de Moriarty, et tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est l'engueuler_. Sincèrement mal à l'aise, John se tourna vers son bureau, sur lequel il avait posé ses affaires en vrac, et il ouvrit machinalement son ordinateur portable.

La vidéo était toujours affichée, visiblement en pause. John serra les dents en observant l'image. Sherlock à la merci de Moriarty. La scène prenait un tout autre sens… il appuya sur _echap_, avec le vague espoir qu'elle disparaîtrait, mais come la première fois, le film se remit en route.

Il ne restait que quelques secondes. Jim finit par se détacher du cou de Sherlock et lui murmura visiblement quelques mots à l'oreille. Puis il se tourna vers l'objectif et lui adressa un large sourire, ce sourire malsain, sans joie… Jim quitta rapidement l'image, laissant Sherlock seul sur le banc, la tête dans les mains, les épaules agitées de frissons.

John allait refermer son laptop, la colère pointant à nouveau son nez, mais dirigée cette fois contre Jim, lorsqu'un court texte s'afficha sur l'écran.

_J'espère que tu as apprécié mon petit cadeau d'au revoir… Oh, ne t'en fais pas, je reviens vite, je n'aurai pas le temps de vous manquer !_

_Si tu as l'occasion, jette un œil dans le cou de mon Sherly, tu pourras voir que j'y ai marqué mon territoire… à ton tour d'être jaloux, Johnny…_

Dégoûté, révolté, John amorça un geste brutal pour baisser l'écran de l'ordinateur, mais soudain un mot lui sauta aux yeux.

Jaloux_._

Il stoppa net son mouvement, les yeux écarquillés.

_Jaloux_.

Il lança un regard éberlué vers Sherlock qui s'était apparemment remis à sa lecture. Il observa un instant le visage impassible de son colocataire. Fronça les sourcils. Pas si impassible que ça…

Incertain, il se leva et s'approcha de Sherlock.

« Sherlock… Je crois… que j'ai compris pourquoi voir cette vidéo m'a tant énervé.

- Laisse, répondit Sherlock avec un vague haussement d'épaules. Je ne t'en veux pas. Tu n'es pas encore habitué au style de Moriarty… On oublie ? demanda-t-il en tendant la main à John.

Déstabilisé, John la saisit et la serra, mais Sherlock la retint lorsqu'il voulut se dégager. Le visage du brun était à nouveau troublé.

- Je crois que j'ai tous les signes…

- Signes ? Quels signes ? De quoi parles-tu ?

- Pupilles dilatées, pouls accéléré, cœur battant, chaleur sur les joues. Attraction physique. John… Je… »

Il ne savait pas si c'était le relâchement après un tel coup de stress, du soulagement, ou encore la situation improbable dans laquelle il se trouvait, mais John éclata de rire. D'un rire qui balaya tous ses soucis, et ceux de Sherlock, qui fronça tout de même les sourcils, craignant d'être moqué.

Se passant de mots, juste muni d'un sourire éclatant, John se pencha légèrement en avant. Il inclina la tête, puis, réussissant à détacher ses yeux des iris multicolores de son colocataire, ferma les paupières en posant doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

* * *

><p>John se croyait en plein rêve. Il ne parvenait pas à réaliser qu'il embrassait Sherlock. Les lèvres pleines contre les siennes étaient d'une douceur incroyable, et même si elles étaient restées figées un instant, il les sentait à présent répondre aux siennes. Il sentait de petites décharges électriques à l'extrémité de ses doigts, et son cerveau était en train de décrocher de la réalité. Toujours debout et penché en avant, il prit appui sur l'un des accoudoirs de la chaise de Sherlock avant de caresser légèrement le cou du brun. Le son qui échappa de sa gorge à ce moment là lui fit perdre pieds. Il se surprit à prendre une grande gorgée d'air, alors que son cœur s'affolait encore plus.<p>

Avoir rompu le contact leur fit ouvrir les yeux. Des iris de Sherlock ne restaient qu'un fin cercle bleu, alors que sa pupille recouvrait le centre. John crut entendre son prénom sortir de la bouche exquise face à lui, mais peut-être l'avait-il rêvé. Il ne rêva pas cependant de la main qui se tendit vers sa joue, et qui la frôla délicatement. Ses paupières se refermèrent automatiquement alors qu'un long frisson parcourait son corps entier.

Il sentit Sherlock se redresser, une main ayant attrapé sa cravate, avant que leurs lèvres n'entrent de nouveau en contact. Cette fois-ci, le brun le poussa en arrière, et se releva sans briser la caresse. John se retrouvait maintenant la tête penchée vers le haut, maintenue en place par une main de Sherlock dans sa nuque, l'autre tenant fermement le long morceau de soie, et rien ne lui paraissait plus naturel en cet instant. Il donna timidement un petit coup de langue sur les lèvres du brun alors que celui-ci le faisait reculer à travers la pièce.

Sherlock entrouvrit les lèvres sur un grognement guttural alors que les mains de John s'étaient glissées dans son dos, s'agrippant à lui comme pour ne pas tomber. Le blond sentit ses talons buter contre un meuble avant de basculer en arrière. A peine son corps avait-il atteint le matelas de son lit que leurs langues dansaient entre elles. La douceur du premier baiser avait disparu et leurs dents s'entrechoquaient occasionnellement. Leur respiration se faisait hasardeuse.

Le brun était à califourchon sur John, les mains maintenant appuyées de chaque côté du visage de l'élève médecin. Celui-ci passa ses doigts le long de la mâchoire de son vis-à-vis, continua le long de son cou blanc et doux comme la plus pure des soies, avant de parcourir le col de sa chemise, dont les premiers boutons étaient détachés, puis frôla l'extrémité de la clavicule, avant de descendre…

La main aventureuse de John vint caresser délicatement les pectoraux de Sherlock à travers sa chemise, avant de trouver l'un de ses tétons, pointant de désir sous le léger tissu. Le frôler suffit à Sherlock pour étouffer un cri de surprise entre les lèvres du blond.

Sherlock était tremblant lorsqu'il se redressa sur ses genoux. John grogna de frustration alors que leurs corps se séparaient.

« Pardonne-moi, John, haleta Sherlock. Je… je ne peux pas…

John saisit son bras et le serra, tentant d'apaiser les battements de son cœur et d'ignorer les protestations de son corps, qui réclamait malgré lui la suite.

- Calme-toi. Rien ne se passera sans que tu le veuilles. Je ne suis pas Jim. Et je dois t'avouer que je ne sais pas exactement comment on en est arrivé là… ajouta-t-il, soudain hésitant.

Sherlock descendit maladroitement du lit de John, évitant son regard.

- Tout ça va un peu vite pour moi. Agir de manière si… Irresponsable n'est pas dans mes habitudes.

John fixa la tête baissée de son colocataire, se sentant étrangement déçu. Il s'assit au bord du lit, ne sachant pas comment relancer la conversation. Sherlock s'en chargea pour lui.

- Jim sera absent quelques temps. C'était son « cadeau d'au revoir », m'a-t-il dit. Pour que je ne l'oublie pas... Je ne risque pas de l'oublier » grogna-t-il en passant la main dans son cou d'un geste machinal.

John suivit le mouvement des yeux, et lorsque la main de Sherlock fut retombée, il comprit le message de Jim. _J'ai marqué mon territoire_.

Une trace de morsure, très nette, violacée, ornait le creux de la mâchoire de Sherlock.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, lorsque John se réveilla, Sherlock avait déjà quitté la chambre. Les souvenirs de la veille affluèrent et il se toucha machinalement la bouche, incertain. Peut-être avait-il rêvé ? Non. Les images étaient trop précises dans son esprit pour avoir fait partie d'un songe. John se massa le front. Il avait mal dormi, préoccupé par les évènements.<p>

Et par ce mot qui l'avait marqué.

Jaloux.

Etait-il jaloux du fait que Jim ait embrassé Sherlock ? Pourquoi aurait-il été jaloux ? Non, ça ne devait pas être de la jalousie. Simplement… de l'inquiétude. Et de la colère. Voilà. Il était inquiet pour son ami, et furieux contre Jim qui se servait de lui et le martyrisait. C'était forcément la bonne explication.

Mais alors pourquoi s'était-il senti si bien en échangeant ce baiser avec Sherlock ? Pourquoi avait-il été si bouleversé ? John fronça les sourcils, assis au bord de son lit. Incapable de savoir ce qu'il ressentait vraiment.

Tentant de reprendre pied avec la réalité et d'ignorer son malaise, il s'habilla rapidement et prépara ses affaires pour se rendre au labo.

Sherlock s'était levé plus tôt encore que d'habitude, appréhendant le réveil de John et l'inévitable confrontation gênante qui aurait suivi. Il s'était habillé dans le plus complet silence et avait quitté la chambre.

Il s'était ensuite promené sans but sur le campus endormi, encore plongé dans l'obscurité. Une fine pluie mêlée de neige fondue avait commencé à tomber et le sol était terriblement glissant sous ses chaussures.

Que pouvait-il donc dire à John ? Il ne savait même pas ce qui lui arrivait, et il avait horreur de ne pas comprendre. Il haussa les épaules, frigorifié. Après tout, était-ce si important ? Les relations sociales ? Bah. Il pouvait certainement s'en passer. Et John… John… Sherlock laissa échapper un grognement et se dirigea à grands pas vers le bâtiment où il devait avoir cours. John… Il réglerait ça plus tard.

En sortant du laboratoire à midi, John fut désagréablement surpris en constatant que Sherlock ne l'attendait pas pour aller manger. Lui en voulait-il pour ce qui était arrivé ? Ruminant de sombres pensées, John se rendit à la cafétéria. Il prit un plateau mais, sentant qu'il n'avait pas faim, il ne prit qu'une petite assiette de fromage avec un morceau de pain, et une pomme. Les yeux baissés sur ses pieds alors qu'il traversait la salle encore peu remplie, il ne s'aperçut pas qu'on l'attendait à sa table habituelle.

C'est en relevant les yeux qu'il l'aperçut. Il souriait mais ses yeux étaient impassibles, vides.

« Sherlock ! Je ne pensais pas te voir ce midi, s'étonna John, ne sachant pas s'il devait être soulagé.

- Je suis allé en cours, ce matin. J'ai préféré te rejoindre ici directement, je serais arrivé trop tard à ton labo, répondit simplement le brun.

John hocha la tête.

- Tu ne manges rien ? demanda-t-il.

- Pas faim. Tu ne manges pas grand-chose non plus, remarqua Sherlock en observant le plateau presque vide de son colocataire.

John haussa les épaules.

- Je suis un peu… barbouillé. Alors comme ça, tu es allé en cours ? continua-t-il après une grande respiration. Pas trop ennuyeux ?

Il croisa le regard absent de Sherlock et se sentit une boule au ventre.

- J'ai cru que j'allais devoir faire le cours à la place du prof tellement c'était nul. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris d'y aller… » répondit Sherlock, ignorant le malaise de son colocataire.

Tout naturellement, et comme il avait l'habitude de piquer dans son assiette, il tendit la main pour prendre un morceau du pain de John. Qui avait eu la même intention. Ils saisirent donc le morceau en même temps, la main de Sherlock, un peu en retard, s'enroulant avec détermination autour de celle de John.

Ils se figèrent brusquement. Puis Sherlock lâcha la main de John qui se racla la gorge nerveusement.

« Désolé… » dirent-ils en chœur.

John poussa le pain vers Sherlock.

« Sers-toi. Je n'ai plus faim. »

Il sentait encore la chaleur de la paume de Sherlock sur ses doigts. Evitant soigneusement le regard bleu de Sherlock, John se leva.

« Je vais… retourner au labo, je crois. J'ai pas mal de trucs à faire et il faut que je parte tôt pour aller au rugby, alors… à plus tard. »

Il se détourna rapidement et partit, laissant Sherlock sur place. Tout en marchant d'un pas raide vers son laboratoire, il se fustigeait intérieurement. Ce n'était pas la première fois que leurs mains se touchaient lorsque Sherlock se servait dans son plateau. Il n'avait pas de raison de réagir avec tant de gêne. Il hésita une fraction de seconde, mais n'osa finalement pas retourner s'asseoir avec Sherlock.

Lorsqu'il entra dans le labo, il était désert. Aucun étudiant n'était encore revenu. Avec un soupir, John se remit au travail, essayant de ne pas penser à la sensation de contact toujours présente sur sa main.

Sherlock resta ébahi devant le départ soudain de John. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait donc poussé à partir ? Il avait reconnu le mensonge dans la phrase précipitée, marmonnée de John. Mais pourquoi ? Agacé devant tant de questions sans réponses, le jeune homme renonça à retourner en cours pendant l'après-midi. Il alla poser le plateau abandonné de son colocataire et rentra à la chambre 221B. Se plongeant dans ses expériences, il ne vit pas passer le temps et fut surpris d'entendre John rentrer.

« Déjà là ? demanda-t-il sans lever les yeux de sa fiole.

- Entraînement, répondit simplement John en allant s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Sherlock acquiesça silencieusement, concentré, et ne prêta pas attention au départ de son colocataire.

- John, pourquoi es-tu parti si brusquement, ce midi ? Tu n'as même pas fini ton assiette. Tu vas tomber en hypoglycémie pendant ton entraînement si tu ne manges pas plus.

Ne recevant aucune réponse, il leva la tête et regarda autour de lui.

- John ? »

Sherlock fronça les sourcils, mais fut vite détourné de ses préoccupations lorsqu'il s'aperçut que le contenu de sa fiole avait spontanément pris feu. Maudissant son inattention, il se remit à son travail.

John arriva en avance au terrain de rugby, et pinça les lèvres en trouvant la grille fermée. Ça lui apprendrait à essayer d'éviter Sherlock. Pour passer le temps, il commença à sautiller et à trottiner sur place. Il faisait un froid glacial.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Greg arriva à petites foulées, les sacs pleins de ballons rebondissant sur son dos.

« John ! Tu as l'air frigorifié. Tu es là depuis longtemps ? lança-t-il en s'approchant.

- Ça va, répondit John en essayant de maîtriser le claquement de ses dents.

- Je sens qu'on ne va pas être très efficaces ce soir, grommela Greg en déverrouillant l'entrée du terrain. Justin et Dennis sont malades. Sérieusement, ils ne pouvaient pas attendre la semaine prochaine ? J'espère qu'ils seront remis samedi…

John le suivit et prit un des sacs.

- Ah oui, vous avez un match…

- Tu viendras nous encourager, hein ? Avec deux joueurs grippés, ça va être sympa… »

Tout en discutant, ils avaient installé quelques plots sur le terrain pour le premier exercice, et les joueurs commençaient à affluer.

Greg avait décidé d'organiser un match amical avec les membres du club présents ce soir là, afin de choisir les remplaçants dont ils pourraient avoir besoin lors de la partie de samedi, qui se jouait contre l'équipe d'une autre université londonienne.

John se sentait déconnecté. Le regard froid et indifférent que Sherlock lui avait servi au repas de midi persistait à rester gravé dans sa tête. Déconcentré, il rata plusieurs passes décisives au cours du jeu et n'en fut que plus déstabilisé.

Soudain, Greg se mit à siffler.

« Revenez là, tous ! appela-t-il en courant vers le milieu du terrain.

Lorsque tous les joueurs, surpris, se regroupèrent autour de lui, il continua :

- Vous faites n'importe quoi, ce soir. Je n'ai jamais vu un match d'entraînement se passer aussi mal ! AH MAIS PUTAIN C'EST PAS VRAI ! Il NEIGE MAINTENANT ?! hurla-t-il lorsqu'il aperçut les flocons virevolter dans le léger vent.

Se retenant de s'arracher les cheveux, il émit un grognement rageur.

- Rangez le matériel. On remet ça jeudi et j'espère que ça ira mieux. Reposez-vous. » termina-t-il en s'obligeant à se calmer.

Les joueurs se dispersèrent et rangèrent rapidement les ballons et les plots dans les sacs.

« John, tu peux m'aider à transporter ça jusqu'au local ?

L'intéressé hocha la tête et enfila son sweatshirt avant de soulever un des sacs.

- Je te suis, répondit-il.

Greg referma la porte du terrain à clé lorsque tout le monde fut sorti, et guida John jusqu'aux casiers réservés aux clubs de sport.

- John, est-ce que ça va ? En quelques séances à peine, il s'est avéré que tu es un des meilleurs éléments de ce club, mais je ne t'ai jamais vu jouer aussi mal. J'ai eu l'impression que tu n'avais pas la tête à ce que tu faisais. Je ne te force pas à m'en parler, hein, mais si tu as besoin, n'hésite pas. Je suis tout à fait disposé à t'écouter.

Ils entrèrent dans le local exigu, et furent immédiatement soulagés de ne plus sentir le vent glacé sur leurs jambes nues. John se racla la gorge.

- Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui se passe, à vrai dire.

Greg lui lança un demi-sourire compatissant.

- J'ai la clé de la salle des profs de sport. Il y a une machine à café. Ça te dit ? »

Assis dans la pièce réservée aux professeurs de sport, les mains serrées autour d'un mug de café brûlant, les deux jeunes rugbymen s'autorisèrent un long soupir de satisfaction.

« Je crois que tout le monde était énervé, ce soir. L'équipe stressée par le match qui approche, et le reste congelé ! râla Greg en avalant une gorgée du breuvage amer.

John ricana.

- Des joueurs congelés auraient fait un meilleur boulot que nous…

- Mmh… Allez, crache le morceau. Tu as la tête de quelqu'un qui a une peine de cœur, je me trompe ?

John lui lança un sourire amusé malgré lui.

- Je croyais que tu ne me forçais pas à t'en parler…

- Je suis curieux, répliqua le jeune entraîneur. Dis-moi juste si j'ai raison !

John grimaça.

- Je n'en sais rien. – Il hésita, s'éclaircit la gorge discrètement – C'est… un peu étrange, comme situation.

Un grand sourire s'étala sur le visage de Greg.

- Intéressant... Comment peux-tu ne pas savoir si c'est une peine de cœur ou non ?

- Ce n'est pas si intéressant que ça, répondit John en tordant sa bouche en une moue incertaine. Je ne sais juste pas quoi en penser. Je...

Devait-il se confier à Greg ? Il hésitait. Une part de lui voulait garder le secret. Il n'avait pas envie que son récit dévoile la partie concernant Moriarty, et par ailleurs, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir que Mycroft apprenne l'affaire.

L'autre part avait besoin de comprendre ce qui se passait, et ne crachait pas sur un peu d'aide. Alors il se lança, butant sur les mots.

- Hier… hum… il s'est passé un truc… Euh… J'ai…

John se sentit rougir lorsqu'il repensa au regard incroyable de Sherlock lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé. A la sensation de ses lèvres contre les siennes. Au goût qu'avait eu le baiser. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de se concentrer sur ce qu'il disait.

- J'ai embrassé Sherlock, finit-il par déclarer, le regard fixé sur sa tasse.

Greg émit un faible sifflement en inspirant entre ses dents serrées.

- _Très_ intéressant, murmura-t-il.

John s'efforça de l'ignorer et poursuivit.

- Je te passe les détails. C'était… – encore une fois, il chassa de son esprit l'image des yeux bleus de Sherlock, le regard brûlant – je ne peux pas l'expliquer. Je ne sais pas précisément comment on en est venus à ça, mais toujours est-il que c'est terminé. Sherlock est exactement comme d'habitude, insouciant, parfaitement indifférent, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé du tout. Et moi… je ne sais pas quoi penser.

Greg resta quelques instants silencieux, puis soupira.

- Ah, ces Holmes… des briseurs de cœurs !

Il sourit à John.

- Je suis bien placé pour le savoir. Ça n'a pas été facile de sortir Mycroft de sa coquille, heureusement que je suis assez sociable pour deux ! Ne t'en fais pas, va. Tu vas finir par savoir ce que tu veux.

John haussa les épaules.

- Je suppose, oui. Je crois que je vais rentrer. Merci, Greg.

- De rien. Je n'aime pas voir mes joueurs dans un sale état ! Et entre côtoyeurs de Holmes, il faut s'entraider… »

Ils rirent ensemble et se séparèrent sur une poignée de main amicale. Puis ils retournèrent affronter le vent et la neige chacun de leur côté.

* * *

><p>En arrivant devant la porte de sa chambre, John marqua un temps d'hésitation. Après une longue inspiration, il glissa la clé dans la serrure et entra chez lui. Son cœur fit un bond lorsqu'il aperçut Sherlock.<p>

Ce dernier était allongé de tout son long sur le lit de John, plongé dans un livre. John se força à rester calme. Ça ne voulait rien dire. Sherlock passait beaucoup de temps sur ce lit, et il était obligé de l'en déloger régulièrement.

Se composant un masque impassible, le sportif prit les vêtements soigneusement pliés sur le dossier de sa chaise et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Il y prit une longue douche bien chaude pour se détendre et se réchauffer après un entraînement si décevant. Cependant, il se sentait tout de même mieux. Sa conversation avec Lestrade l'avait un peu soulagé.

Sortant de la salle d'eau, les cheveux encore humides, John lança un regard vers son colocataire.

« Est-ce que tu as faim ? demanda-t-il simplement.

Sherlock releva les yeux de son livre une demi-seconde.

- Que prépares-tu ?

- Bouillon de légumes et vermicelles.

- Alors j'ai faim, répondit Sherlock. Comment était le rugby ? Tu es rentré tôt.

- Il s'est mis à neiger, alors on s'est arrêté » éluda John en s'attelant à la cuisine.

Ils mangèrent en silence, Sherlock impassible et John lui jetant de petits regards, du coin de l'œil, troublé. Sa conversation avec Greg lui avait permis de poser les choses à plat, mais il ne réussissait toujours pas à savoir ce qu'il voulait. L'expression de Sherlock était neutre, et même envahi par le doute, John était blessé par cette indifférence. Il avait pourtant eu l'impression que Sherlock avait apprécié, même s'il n'avait pas compris ce qui lui arrivait. Et qu'il réagisse en ignorant totalement ce qui s'était passé… ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : cette histoire n'avait aucun intérêt pour Sherlock. Ce n'était qu'une expérience de plus, entre la dissolution des yeux dans l'acide chlorhydrique et la chimie des poudres.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain midi, John trouva Sherlock en train de l'attendre devant son laboratoire et ne put s'empêcher de lui adresser un grand sourire.<p>

« Sherlock ! Alors, pas assez motivé pour aller en cours ? lança-t-il, sa morosité de la matinée soudain oubliée.

Le ton froid de Sherlock le doucha immédiatement.

- Quatre heures d'ennui avec quatre-vingt imbéciles, ça m'a suffi hier. Tu es en retard, John, il est midi cinq.

Incapable de trouver une réponse, John emboîta le pas à son colocataire jusqu'au réfectoire, et fut surpris de constater qu'il prenait un plateau.

- Sherlock ? Je n'y crois pas, tu vas manger ? s'exclama-t-il.

- Hein ? Oh, non. C'est pour toi. Tu n'as pas mangé hier midi et si tu es rentré si tôt, je pense que c'était parce que tu étais fatigué et affamé pendant ton entraînement. Je t'avais prévenu avant que tu partes, pourtant. Alors, ce midi, je vais veiller à ce que tu manges correctement, répliqua l'intéressé d'un ton moralisateur.

Interloqué, John regarda Sherlock remplir le plateau de divers éléments.

- Sherlock, je n'ai pas d'entraînement ce soir. Et je n'ai pas si faim que ça, arrête ! »

Ils finirent par rejoindre leur table, et Sherlock posa le plateau devant John qui fit la grimace. Il se sentait barbouillé, le ventre noué. Il se força à manger ce que Sherlock lui avait pris mais était écœuré par la nourriture.

« Tu ne t'étonneras pas de trouver une main dans le réfrigérateur, d'accord ? demanda Sherlock avec un air parfaitement naturel. C'est pour ma prochaine expérience.

John repoussa son assiette, dégoûté. Une main dans le frigo. En poussant un long soupir, il posa un coude sur la table et appuya sa tête dans le creux de sa main.

- Parfait. J'espère au moins que tu l'as emballée hermétiquement… »

Le silence s'établit quelques instants, et fut interrompu par le téléphone de Sherlock qui vibra bruyamment, posé sur la table. Son propriétaire lui jeta un coup d'œil et s'assombrit brusquement. John leva les yeux vers son colocataire.

« Mauvaise nouvelle ? interrogea-t-il.

- Je manque à Jim, apparemment » répondit simplement Sherlock en retrouvant son air indifférent.

Mais son regard était troublé. John serra les dents malgré lui. La vision fugitive du psychopathe embrassant Sherlock avait traversé son esprit. _Je ne suis pas jaloux. Pourquoi serais-je jaloux ?_ grogna-t-il intérieurement. Il avait l'impression d'essayer de s'en persuader. Mais lorsqu'il observa à nouveau le visage de Sherlock, il sut qu'il ne pourrait pas se convaincre. Brusquement, il avait envie de le toucher, de poser une main sur son épaule, de lui dire « Ignore-le. N'aie pas peur. Je suis là ». John soupira._ Alors c'est ça. Je suis jaloux_, pensa-t-il. _Mais à quoi bon lui dire que je suis là pour lui ? Il n'en a rien à faire. Je ne suis que son coloc. Son cobaye…_

* * *

><p>Morose, John rentra dans le laboratoire encore désert. Son regard fut alors attiré par quelque chose qui l'attendait sur son bureau, posé bien en évidence, au milieu des piles de documents. En s'approchant, il comprit que c'était une carte postale.<p>

Le morceau de carton semblait le narguer. C'était certainement une erreur. Qui lui aurait écrit, alors qu'il était à Londres incognito, sous une fausse identité ?

Son cœur accéléra brusquement lorsqu'il vit la photo. Elle ne portait aucune mention mais un seul coup d'œil lui avait permis de reconnaître Glasgow. Il fut traversé d'un frisson alors qu'une sueur froide coulait le long de sa colonne vertébrale. D'une main tremblante, il se saisit de la carte, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle le brûle. Il la retourna lentement.

Ce qu'il vit inscrit au dos acheva de serrer le nœud qui s'était formé dans ses entrailles. Son pouls passa brusquement d'un rythme effréné à l'arrêt complet. Deux lignes griffonnées sans soin, pas de signature.

Un minuscule coin de son cerveau restait suffisamment lucide pour s'estimer heureux d'être seul dans la pièce. Le reste sentait le sang déserter son visage, le laissant livide alors qu'il relisait encore une fois le message.

_Très cher John Watson,_

_Comment se passent tes vacances ?_

* * *

><p><strong>Mouahahahahaaaa... On vous dit à dans quelques jours !<strong>

**N'hésitez pas à dire tout ce que vous ressentez par review, c'est toujours très intéressant de lire vos réactions !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonsoir à tous !**

**Et bien, que dire... Après le chapitre précédent, nous nous attendions à un peu plus de réaction de votre part. Il contenait énormément de choses, et pourtant... c'est le moins commenté de tous !**

**Je pense que tous les auteurs parmi nous serons d'accord, mais les reviews aident vraiment à prendre du recul sur nos écrits, à s'améliorer, à avoir de nouvelles idées... Donc si le coeur vous en dit ma p'tite dame !**

**Trêve de discussion, voici pour vous le chapitre 9, en espérant qu'il vous plaise !****Nalou&Flo'w.**

* * *

><p>John essaya de déglutir, mais sa gorge était plus sèche que du papier de verre. Son souffle était haché. Il ferma les yeux, s'efforçant de se calmer. Il avait été retrouvé. Mais par <em>qui<em> ? Un long frisson parcourut son échine, le laissant sans réponse.

C'est le moment que choisit Anderson pour rentrer bruyamment dans le laboratoire. John sursauta violemment, leva un regard effaré vers son collègue et dissimula la carte dans son sac aussi vite qu'il put, avant de faire semblant de travailler. Il tenta de se concentrer sur son expérience, mais il se rendit très vite compte que c'était impossible. Le moindre bruit le faisait frémir. Résigné, il rangea ses affaires et quitta la pièce d'un pas pressé.

Le vent glacé qui soufflait à l'extérieur le frappa de plein fouet alors qu'il sortait du bâtiment presque en courant. La neige avait été remplacée par une pluie drue qui limitait la visibilité, assombrissant l'après-midi à peine entamé. John remonta la sangle de son sac sur son épaule, se courbant pour contrer le vent, et avança au pas de course. Il n'avait qu'une envie : se terrer dans sa chambre. Mais le 221B lui paraissait si lointain...

Il parcourut le campus en accélérant de plus en plus, ne pouvant s'empêcher de jeter régulièrement des coups d'œil nerveux par dessus ses épaules. Chaque ombre, chaque branche qui bougeait avec le vent lui donnait l'impression que quelqu'un le suivait. Il eut un instant peur de devenir fou. Les mêmes questions tournaient encore et encore dans sa tête.

_Comment m'a-t-on retrouvé ? Qui est-ce ? Que me veulent-ils ?_

Les derniers mètres le séparant de sa résidence furent franchis en courant. Il sortit fébrilement son pass de sa poche, et le tendit d'une main tremblante contre le détecteur avant de se précipiter à l'intérieur. Après avoir claqué la porte derrière lui, John se jeta dans les escaliers. Il manqua de rater des marches à plusieurs reprises dans sa hâte. Arrivé au deuxième étage, il se rua contre sa porte, tentant de trouver la bonne clé puis de l'insérer dans la serrure tout en surveillant le couloir.

Il faillit tomber en avant lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, et ne prit pas le temps de remarquer que Sherlock était seulement vêtu d'un drap.

« John… ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais… ? » eut le temps de demander ce dernier avant que le blond verrouille la porte s'appuye contre elle. Sa respiration était erratique, sifflante, ses yeux grand ouverts, ne se fixant qu'une fraction de seconde sur chaque objet, affolés.

Sherlock l'observa un moment, perplexe. Les signes étaient clairs : John était en pleine crise de panique. Le corps du blond tremblait, et il ne parvenait toujours pas à reprendre son souffle. Un sportif comme lui l'aurait déjà récupéré dans des conditions normales. Il semblait complètement hors de lui. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le plonger dans cet état ?

Il réitéra sa question, saisissant le menton de John afin de le concentrer sur ce qu'il disait.

Les yeux de John finirent par se plonger dans ceux de Sherlock, et le regard à la fois perçant et inquiet eu pour effet de faire redescendre la tension d'un cran dans le corps de John. Mais ses oreilles restaient sourdes aux mots de Sherlock, et il fixait ses lèvres sans comprendre ce que signifiaient leurs mouvements.

Au milieu de la tempête d'interrogations et de peur qui faisait rage sous son crâne, une minuscule zone de lucidité vit Sherlock le guider vers son lit et lui tendre un verre d'eau.

Voyant qu'il ne parviendrait pas à saisir le verre sans en renverser les trois quarts – voire le lâcher – Sherlock le reposa et attrapa John fermement par les épaules.

« John, dit-il simplement, de sa voix la plus grave et douce. Regarde-moi.

Il garda son regard plongé dans celui de John, maintenant sa prise sur ses épaules, pendant un moment qui sembla durer une éternité, et John finit par réagir. Sa respiration ralentit peu à peu, ses yeux qui traversaient Sherlock sans le voir commencèrent à observer à nouveau.

- John. Est-ce que tu m'entends ?

John hocha imperceptiblement la tête. Les mots de son colocataire lui parvenaient comme enveloppés de coton. Son tremblement s'atténua légèrement.

- John, réponds moi.

Sherlock commençait à s'inquiéter sérieusement. Il pinça les lèvres et tira une chaise vers lui pour s'asseoir face à John.

- Sherlock… La voix de John était rauque. Bordel de merde, jura-t-il avant de se racler la gorge.

Mécaniquement, en s'efforçant de maîtriser son geste, il tira un objet de son sac, avant de le lui tendre. Sherlock se saisit délicatement de ce qui semblait être un simple morceau de carton. Il le retourna entre ses mains, étudia la photo d'un coup d'œil rapide, concentré, puis lut le message qui se trouvait au verso.

- J'ai trouvé ça sur mon bureau, articula John d'une voix basse, où la peur laissait peu à peu la place à la colère. Je ne sais ni de qui ça vient, ni comment c'est arrivé là, mais ça y était. On m'a retrouvé. Je ne suis plus en sécurité ici.

A ces mots, Sherlock fronça les sourcils.

- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

- S'ils – bordel, si je pouvais savoir _qui_ ! – savent où je suis, ils peuvent m'atteindre. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils veulent, mais c'est très probablement ma mort. _Je ne suis plus en sécurité ici_, martela-t-il. Il va falloir que je parte » ajouta-t-il amèrement.

Sa dernière phrase résonna dans le silence. Mais alors que John essayait de se remettre debout, Sherlock saisit brutalement son poignet, et le serra entre ses longs doigts fins, le serra au point d'y laisser un bleu.

« N'y pense même pas, répondit-il d'une voix glaciale.

Le ton surprit John, dont l'expression se teinta d'incompréhension.

- … Quoi ? fut la seule chose qu'il put répondre.

- Peux-tu me dire où est l'intérêt de partir ? rétorqua Sherlock en se levant, le relâchant. Tu es parti de Glasgow, ils t'ont retrouvé en à peine un mois. Où crois-tu pouvoir aller sans qu'ils te localisent ? Ça n'a aucun sens.

John secoua la tête.

- Peu importe. Si je reste, je te mets en danger aussi. Je n'aurais jamais dû venir, se reprocha-t-il.

- Au contraire. Heureusement que tu es venu ici. Il va falloir être plus malins qu'eux, prendre de l'avance pour être prêts au moment de les affronter, et pour ça tu as besoin de quelqu'un qui sache utiliser son cerveau. Au fait, c'est moi, ça, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire sans joie.

Le ventre de John se noua lorsqu'un petit coin de son cerveau nota que, malgré ce qui s'était passé entre eux, leur amitié n'avait pas été entamée. Mais il secoua la tête.

- Les affronter ? On ne sait rien sur eux. Ni leur nombre, ni leurs intentions. La seule chose dont je suis sûr, c'est qu'ils sont dangereux. Trop pour nous, Sherlock.

Le sourire de Sherlock se mua en un rictus supérieur.

- Oh, si, on sait des choses sur eux. Cette carte, c'est une bourde monumentale de leur part.

Devant le regard interrogateur de John, il eut un petit rire.

- John, tu vois, mais tu n'observes pas ! Cette carte, cette carte… ! Première erreur : te signaler qu'ils t'ont retrouvé. Quel gâchis, alors qu'ils auraient pu disposer de l'effet de surprise ! Maintenant, tu as le temps de te préparer, tu vas être sur tes gardes ! Deuxième erreur : te signaler qu'ils t'ont retrouvé. On sait maintenant qu'ils sont ici. Pas de timbre, pas d'adresse, juste un message anonyme. Ça a été déposé directement sur ton bureau, par un sous-fifre quelconque, certainement. Ça n'a pas voyagé par la poste. Ce qui nous dit également que c'est un réseau répandu – Glasgow Londres ! – et qu'ils sont donc plusieurs après toi. Troisième erreur : te signaler qu'ils t'ont retrouvé ! Ah, ces amateurs, râla Sherlock, se dévoiler comme ça ! Pourquoi les criminels sont-ils aussi peu dégourdis que les gens normaux ?

John resta coi quelques secondes, sidéré par la tirade de son colocataire, puis bredouilla une réponse peu constructive.

- Mais… Sherlock…

- En plus, l'interrompit celui-ci, évidemment, ils vont s'attendre à ce que tu décampes au plus vite, comme la première fois, et ils vont t'attendre au tournant. Non, il faut que tu restes là, et que tu agisses normalement. On ne dévoile rien et surtout, on ne leur laisse pas penser qu'on est inquiets. »

John ne répondit pas et se laissa tomber en arrière sur son lit. Il fixa longuement le plafond, les idées de Sherlock tournoyant dans sa tête sans le rassurer.

De son côté, Sherlock n'était pas serein non plus. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était si anxieux pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même. Et par-dessus tout, il n'avait pas compris l'étau glacé qui s'était refermé sur lui lorsque John avait parlé de partir, et l'élan qui l'avait poussé à le convaincre à tout prix de rester. Il fut détourné de ses pensées par la courte sonnerie de son téléphone, annonçant qu'il avait reçu un message. Il le consulta distraitement et se sentit soudain profondément agacé.

« Non, ne t'y mets pas, toi aussi, grommela-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

John releva la tête et pinça les lèvres en voyant l'air de Sherlock.

- Jim ?

Sherlock hocha la tête.

- Rien de palpitant, dit-il. Il râle parce que son train est en retard et qu'il voudrait que… je sois avec lui » termina-t-il en baissant la voix.

John resta silencieux. Son estomac était toujours noué par l'angoisse, et il essaya d'ignorer la pointe de colère provoquée par le message de Jim. Sans succès.

_Je vis avec lui. Je ne peux pas lui dire que je voudrais qu'il soit avec moi, _songea-t-il. _Et puis quoi ? Jim lui dit qu'il lui manque, et ça l'inquiète, ça le met de mauvaise humeur. Si je lui disais la même chose, il me rirait au nez. Ou mieux, il ne comprendrait même pas. De toute façon, j'ai autre chose à faire que penser à ça. Maintenant, je dois tenter de rester en vie…_

* * *

><p>John passa la journée du jeudi dans un état de nervosité profonde. Il brisa un scalpel au cours d'une expérience, et joua de façon désastreuse pendant son entraînement de rugby. A chaque instant, il s'attendait à être agressé, ou pire. Il se maudissait pour son manque d'attention. A Glasgow, il avait toujours fait preuve de vigilance, étant donné le quartier dans lequel il vivait. L'apparente sécurité de l'Imperial College avait endormi sa méfiance, et il s'en mordait les doigts. Comment avait-il pu se croire hors d'atteinte ? Enfin, il ne se laisserait pas avoir sans se battre. Peu à peu, il retrouvait le John Watson qu'il avait été à Glasgow : toujours sur ses gardes, n'ayant confiance en personne, et capable de se défendre en cas de besoin…<p>

« John. John ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

John s'aperçut qu'il était resté immobile, le ballon en main, plongé dans ses pensées. Il le lança machinalement vers un de ses coéquipiers et se massa les tempes.

- Désolé. Je… Il faut que je m'en aille » marmonna-t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie du terrain à grands pas.

Il sentit alors qu'on lui attrapait l'épaule. Son angoisse fit brusquement ressurgir un vieux réflexe et il saisit brutalement la main posée sur lui, et d'un seul geste, il projeta celui qui le tenait sur le sol, le maintenant à genoux par une clé de bras. L'autre étouffa un grognement de surprise et de douleur.

« John, bordel, de merde, à quoi tu joues ?! grimaça Greg en essayant de se dégager.

Les yeux de John s'agrandirent, et, horrifié, il lâcha le jeune homme précipitamment. _Calme-toi, John_. Greg se massa l'épaule en se relevant, et entraîna John sans ménagement à l'extérieur du terrain. Les autres joueurs n'avaient rien remarqué, occupés par leurs exercices.

- Tu vas m'expliquer ça, dit le jeune entraîneur à voix basse. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?!

John lui adressa un regard désespéré.

- Greg, je suis désolé, répondit-il, mal à l'aise. Je… C'était un réflexe…

- Un réflexe. Tu as le réflexe de foutre par terre les gens qui te touchent ? John, tu as fait n'importe quoi en rugby, ce soir, et maintenant, tu m'agresses à moitié ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

John secoua lentement la tête en signe de dénégation.

- Excuse-moi. Je ne voulais pas te faire mal. C'est juste que… Je m'attendais à… enfin, je ne m'y attendais pas, se reprit-il, éludant la question.

Greg lui lança un regard soupçonneux et inquiet à la fois.

- John, à quoi tu t'attendais ? Dis-moi ce qui se passe. Tu n'es pas comme ça, d'habitude.

L'intéressé lui renvoya un sourire triste et répondit dans un soupir, avant de se détourner.

- Je ne peux pas. Désolé, Greg. »

* * *

><p>Greg rentra chez lui toujours troublé par le geste et les paroles de John. Il prit une douche rapide, et alla s'asseoir à côté de Mycroft qui travaillait.<p>

« Bonsoir, Goldfish, dit celui-ci de sa voix douce. L'entraînement a été bon ?

- Pas vraiment. Enfin, globalement, oui, mais John était bizarre, répondit Greg lentement.

Mycroft leva un sourcil.

- John Watson ? Dis-moi.

- Oui. Il a joué comme un pied, s'est arrêté en plein milieu d'une action pour partir, et quand j'ai essayé de le retenir, il m'a jeté par terre en me faisant une clé de bras. Et quand je lui ai demandé ce qui se passait, il a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas m'en parler ! Est-ce que tu sais quelque chose ?

- A priori, pas plus que toi, mais je vais y réfléchir. J'espère qu'il ne t'a pas fait trop mal, Goldfish, ajouta Mycroft.

Il glissa un doigt le long de l'omoplate de Greg, qui ferma les yeux en frissonnant, un sourire naissant sur son visage. Puis il se pencha et embrassa son cou, frôla le lobe de son oreille...

- Mycroft, attends… ça m'inquiète vraiment.

L'autre arrêta son mouvement, surpris.

- Pour que tu daignes utiliser mon prénom complet, c'est que ça te perturbe beaucoup, en effet, remarqua-t-il.

- Ecoute, je sais que tu m'as demandé de le prendre dans l'équipe juste pour pouvoir le surveiller, mais je me suis lié avec lui. C'est un des meilleurs joueurs, d'habitude, et on est devenu amis. Alors oui, ça m'inquiète qu'il soit dans cet état. Mais tu en sais plus sur lui que moi.

- Je préférais t'en dire le moins possible pour éviter de te faire trop tremper là-dedans, mais puisqu'il le faut… John est très certainement en fuite. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait ou ce qu'on lui a fait, mais il a débarqué à l'Imperial College sans prévenir et il avait besoin d'une fausse identité. Il est clairement ici pour se cacher. Il a dû se croire en sécurité un certain temps, mais pour qu'il réagisse si violemment, il a dû se passer quelque chose. Peut-être a-t-il reçu un signe de ses poursuivants. Gregory, si John est en danger, Sherlock peut l'être aussi. Il va falloir resserrer la surveillance.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, John eut toutes les peines du monde à se convaincre d'aller au laboratoire. Son altercation avec Greg lui faisait craindre d'avoir la même réaction excessive avec quiconque essaie de le toucher, et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se faire remarquer. Surtout pas maintenant. Même si l'idée de bousculer un peu Anderson ne lui était pas désagréable… Cette pensée lui donna un léger sourire alors qu'il refermait la porte du 221B derrière lui.<p>

Sherlock le regarda par la fenêtre, silhouette nerveuse s'éloignant du bâtiment. Il se sentait à la fois inquiet pour John et – bien malgré lui – excité par l'énigme que posait la carte postale. Il reçut alors un message sur son portable et le consulta, espérant que ça ne serait pas Jim. Il soupira – pas vraiment soulagé – lorsqu'il aperçut le nom de Mycroft s'afficher sur l'écran.

_John a failli déboîter l'épaule de Gregory hier soir. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour qu'il soit si nerveux ? – MH_

Sherlock fronça les sourcils. John ne lui avait rien dit. Il était rentré de l'entraînement plus tôt que prévu, et n'avait pas dit un mot de la soirée. Il composa rapidement sa réponse, déconcerté.

_Non coupable. – SH_

Il reposa son téléphone et reporta son attention sur son microscope, mais fut à nouveau dérangé.

_Surprenant. Qu'est-ce qui arrive à John, dans ce cas ? Gregory était drôlement inquiet pour lui. – MH_

_Si John n'a pas donné d'explication à Greg, je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'en donnerais une. – SH_

Sherlock lança distraitement son téléphone sur son lit, décidé à ignorer toute réponse éventuelle de son frère. Il le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que ce n'était pas pour Greg que Mycroft demandait une explication, mais bien pour lui-même. Et il n'avait pas l'intention de lui expliquer quoi que ce soit. En revanche, il allait falloir qu'il interroge John à ce sujet. Nerveux, oui, mais au point de se battre avec Greg ?

Vers 11h45, il quitta la chambre pour rejoindre John à la cafétéria, mais le rencontra avant même d'arriver en bas de l'escalier.

« John ? J'allais venir te chercher pour manger…

Son colocataire lui lança un regard vide.

- J'avais envie de manger au calme, répondit-il à mi-voix.

Sherlock l'observa plus attentivement. En effet, il avait l'air fatigué. Des cernes creusaient ses yeux et sa mâchoire était crispée.

- Mal de tête ? » avança-t-il en remontant en compagnie de John.

Celui-ci hocha simplement la tête.

Une fois chez eux, il jeta un œil dans le réfrigérateur et soupira. Il n'avait pas faim. Sachant que Sherlock ne verrait pas d'objection à sauter un repas, il prépara seulement du thé et revint dans la chambre avec deux tasses fumantes.

« Ce n'est pas ça qui va te faire tenir tout l'après-midi, remarqua Sherlock, désapprobateur.

- Un simple « merci, John » m'aurait suffi, Sherlock » rétorqua John un peu plus sèchement qu'il n'en avait l'intention. Excuse-moi, se reprit-il. Je n'ai vraiment pas faim.

Sherlock opina, presque compréhensif. Le silence s'installa dans la pièce. La gêne des jours précédents semblait avoir disparu, étouffée par la nervosité de John. Car en plus de la peur d'avoir été retrouvé, la raison de sa présence à Londres était revenue se faire une place dans son esprit, balayant l'insouciance des dernières semaines…

Le chimiste finit par reprendre la parole, vaincu par sa curiosité.

« J'ai appris que tu t'étais battu avec Greg. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

John lui lança un regard surpris.

- Comment…

- Mycroft, l'interrompit Sherlock.

John eut un petit rire jaune.

- Evidemment… Je ne me suis pas battu avec lui. J'ai simplement… réagi un peu trop violemment. Je l'ai jeté par terre et maintenu par une clé de bras – et je n'ai pas vraiment retenu mon geste…

- Mais… pourquoi ?!

- Pour rien. J'ai dit que je partais – je me sentais complètement déconnecté du jeu, trop stressé – et il m'a attrapé l'épaule pour me retenir. J'ai eu comme qui dirait un réflexe malheureux, conclut John avec une grimace.

Sherlock ricana et lui renvoya un grand sourire.

- Tes vrais poursuivants n'ont qu'à bien se tenir !

John resta de marbre.

- J'ai peur qu'il ne se doute de quelque chose. Je pense qu'il a assez mal pris ma réaction, et quand il m'a demandé une explication, je n'ai rien pu lui dire… Mycroft est en colère contre moi ? demanda-t-il soudain, se sentant une pierre dans l'estomac.

Sherlock le rassura.

- Je ne pense pas. Greg non plus, d'ailleurs. Mycroft m'a dit qu'il s'inquiétait pour toi. Ne t'en fais pas, John. Même si je n'aime pas l'admettre, je pense qu'on peut leur faire confiance. Essaie juste de ne pas arracher les bras de n'importe qui, conclut-il.

John hocha la tête et termina sa tasse.

- Je vais faire un somme, je crois » marmonna-t-il en programmant son réveil.

Il retira rapidement ses chaussures, s'installa en chien de fusil sur son lit, et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

La sonnerie le réveilla une demi-heure plus tard, mais il ne se sentait pas vraiment mieux. Il retourna au labo sans conviction et fut de retour plus tôt qu'à l'ordinaire, l'arrivée du week-end lui apportant un soulagement certain. Greg avait envoyé un mail à l'équipe de rugby, annonçant que le match du lendemain était reporté à la semaine suivante – apparemment, l'autre équipe avait également des joueurs malades – et l'idée de ne pas avoir à sortir de chez lui pendant deux jours dénoua légèrement le nœud qui serrait son estomac.

* * *

><p>John avait dormi tard, son colocataire ayant pour une fois fait attention à ne pas ouvrir les volets dès 7h du matin et à ne pas faire trop de bruit. Epuisé par le stress accumulé au cours des derniers jours, rien ne l'aurait tiré du sommeil avant d'être pleinement revigoré. Ce fut donc vers 10h30 qu'il émergea enfin, se sentant enfin reposé. Il se leva, frissonna légèrement en quittant la chaleur de son lit et s'étira.<p>

« Sherlock, tu veux du thé ? demanda-t-il en allumant la bouilloire.

Ne recevant pas de réponse, il jeta un œil vers son colocataire. Celui-ci était installé à son bureau et fixait son téléphone comme s'il voulait le faire fondre avec la seule intensité de son regard.

- Sherlock ? répéta John un peu plus fort.

Le brun, tiré de ses pensées, leva un regard agacé vers lui.

- Il pourrait au moins me laisser tranquille quand il n'est pas là, non ? C'est trop demander ? s'énerva-t-il en reposant rageusement le portable sur son bureau.

- Jim ? soupira John.

- Se plaint encore. Je ne suis pas avec lui. Il neige, et il n'aime pas ça. Le taxi va trop lentement. Je lui manque. Il est jaloux que tu vives avec moi. Il veut m'embrasser. Il t'interdit de me toucher, débita Sherlock d'une voix monocorde. Il n'arrête pas de m'envoyer des messages, je ne peux pas travailler tranquille ! »

John ressentit comme un coup de poing dans le ventre. Les souvenirs de la vidéo de Jim, de son baiser avec Sherlock, de la gêne qui avait suivi, revinrent sournoisement se nicher dans son estomac aux côtés de son angoisse. Ses joues commencèrent à chauffer et il sut qu'il allait rougir. Aussi, il se détourna pour finir de préparer le thé, s'efforçant d'écarter de son esprit ces pensées délicates.

Mais lorsque Sherlock laissa échapper un juron, John se retourna et observa le visage de son colocataire. Il avait l'air à la fois perplexe et très agacé. Sans un mot, il tendit le mobile vers John, dont les yeux glissèrent alors jusqu'au petit écran, sur lequel un message était affiché.

_Sherly, la dernière fois ne m'a pas suffi, j'ai très envie de toi… - JM_

John se sentit prendre une teinte cramoisie. Cette fois-ci, il ne put le cacher et il fixa le portable comme s'il avait l'intention de le brûler vif.

« Je ne sais même pas ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire, « J'ai envie de toi », râla le chimiste.

John retint une exclamation incrédule.

- Je sais, moi, grinça-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer Jim… Non, il ne voulait pas penser à _ça_…

- Et ?

John se détourna, incapable de regarder Sherlock en face.

- Ne peux-tu pas déduire le sens de ce message tout seul ? Jim veut…

Non, il ne pouvait pas le dire. Il entendait presque les rouages tourner à toute vitesse dans la tête de Sherlock.

- Mmh… » grogna celui-ci.

John risqua un regard vers lui. Sherlock était aussi rouge que lui. Ils évitèrent soigneusement de se regarder et retournèrent à leurs activités, appréhendant le message suivant.

Plusieurs arrivèrent presque en rafale, et après les avoir lus, Sherlock dut se retenir de lancer son téléphone contre le mur. Jim s'était fait de plus en plus pressant, de plus en plus explicite, de plus en plus _précis_. C'était trop pour Sherlock. Malgré lui, il imaginait Jim faire tout ce qu'il lui promettait…

Il se leva brusquement et enfila son manteau. Il lui était devenu impossible de rester dans la même pièce que John, qui devait se douter de la teneur des messages, et il marmonna rapidement qu'il devait prendre l'air avant de quitter la chambre.

Resté seul, John sentit sa nervosité revenir au galop, accentuée par le harcèlement que Jim faisait subir à Sherlock. Aussi angoissé qu'il soit pour lui-même, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour son colocataire… Aussi, lorsque son propre téléphone vibra, il s'empressa de le regarder, avec l'espoir insensé que ce soit Sherlock. Il fut rapidement déçu en constatant que le numéro était masqué et sentit un énorme poids s'abattre sur ses épaules.

_Je ne t'oublie pas, Watson. Profite de tes derniers jours !_

* * *

><p>Le dimanche s'écoula lentement, ponctué par les messages que Jim continuait à envoyer à Sherlock. La tension dans la chambre devenait presque palpable, mélange incongru d'embarras inavoué et de nervosité exacerbée. Les deux s'étaient terrés dans un mutisme profond, et le silence oppressant n'était troublé par la faible vibration que produisait régulièrement le téléphone de Sherlock.<p>

John finit par aller se coucher assez tôt, une migraine s'annonçant, et sombra dans un sommeil agité.

* * *

><p>John avait passé la matinée avec son maître de thèse, discutant de l'avancée de son travail, et les commentaires satisfaits du professeur Jones avaient un peu remonté son moral. C'est donc légèrement plus détendu qu'il sortit du bureau pour aller manger. Il salua la femme qui faisait le ménage dans le laboratoire en prenant sa veste et sortit rejoindre Sherlock.<p>

La faible température extérieure le fit frissonner et John plongea les mains dans ses poches pour se réchauffer. Ses doigts rencontrèrent alors un petit objet dur et froid au fond de l'une d'elles et, intrigué, il l'en tira pour l'examiner.

Il s'arrêta brusquement de marcher et sentit son cœur manquer un battement avant de s'affoler. Sherlock lui lança un regard surpris,

« John ? »

John ne répondit pas, les yeux écarquillés, le souffle court. Au creux de sa main, il tenait une balle de petit calibre sur laquelle étaient très nettement gravées deux lettres_. J.W._ : le message n'aurait su être plus explicite. Mais les poursuivants de John n'en avaient pas fini avec leurs menaces.

Le lendemain, alors qu'il rédigeait soigneusement un compte-rendu d'expérience, John aperçut une lame de verre installée sur son microscope. Il ne s'était pas servi de l'appareil depuis la semaine précédente et était certain de l'avoir laissé vide. Sans doute quelqu'un s'en était-il servi et avait oublié de récupérer l'objet de l'observation.

John tira le microscope vers lui pour y jeter un œil et éventuellement retrouver le propriétaire de la lame. Il reconnut rapidement la substance qui se trouvait entre les deux fines plaques de verre : il s'agissait d'un échantillon de sang. Mais la goutte sur laquelle le faisceau était orienté était petite et avait une forme étrange, et John décida de chercher une goutte plus large. Il diminua légèrement le zoom pour avoir une vue d'ensemble sur le groupe de gouttelettes qui constellait la lamelle. Son souffle se tarit, et il sentit son dos se couvrir d'une sueur glacée.

Il fit volte face, regarda tout autour de lui, le cœur emballé.

Cette lame n'avait pas été oubliée, elle avait été placée là exprès. Ce n'étaient pas des gouttes. La personne qui avait préparé la plaque avait méticuleusement tracé des lettres minuscules avec le sang, et la phrase n'était lisible qu'à travers le microscope.

_Bye bye, John Watson._

* * *

><p><em><strong>See you soon...<strong>  
><em>


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonsoir tout le monde !****Voilà le chapitre 10, en espérant qu'il vous plaise !**

**Nous vous remercions toutes, d'une part pour vos lectures, mais également toutes celles qui nous laissent des reviews, notamment les Guest à qui nous ne pouvons pas répondre directement ! Continuez comme ça, vous êtes géniales !**

**Au menu de ce soir, de la vapeur... On vous laisse apprécier !**

**Bonne lecture,**

**Nalou&Flo'w**

* * *

><p>John savait qu'il devenait paranoïaque. Les menaces de mort qu'il recevait depuis quelques jours le rendaient fou. A l'entraînement du mardi soir, il eut du mal à se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait, mais personne ne lui fit de remarque, et Greg se montra particulièrement gentil avec lui, le rassurant sur au moins un point : il ne lui en voulait pas pour l'incident de la semaine précédente. L'ambiance de franche camaraderie détendit difficilement le jeune médecin, mais il finit par se plonger dans le jeu, laissant de côté ses soucis.<p>

Mais ils l'attendaient sagement à la sortie du terrain, comme un cocon d'angoisse qui se referma sur lui aussitôt qu'il franchit la grille, et ne le lâcha plus.

Le mercredi fut pire que les jours précédents, si c'était possible. En effet, il ne reçut nulle menace, nul signe de danger, et cette absence l'inquiéta plus encore que les messages macabres du début de semaine. Il passa donc la journée dans un état proche de la panique, et lorsqu'il referma enfin la porte du 221B derrière lui à 18h passées, sans qu'il ne lui soit arrivé quoi que ce soit, il s'effondra contre le battant en tremblant.

Sherlock avait eu tort sur un point. Celui – ou ceux – qui le recherchait n'avait pas perdu son effet de surprise. Il l'avait amplifié au point d'en faire une arme supplémentaire contre John, le plongeant dans l'attente paralysante du moment de l'attaque.

John ferma les yeux et s'obligea à respirer lentement et profondément. Au moins ici, dans sa chambre, il était en sécurité. Il se rendit dans la cuisine pour se préparer du thé, en espérant que la boisson brûlante pourrait calmer un peu ses nerfs. Il se rendit alors compte, surpris, que le bruit de la douche que prenait Sherlock avait tendance à l'apaiser, et la révélation lui arracha un faible sourire.

Alors qu'il mettait la bouilloire en route, il constata que la fenêtre de leur cuisine était couverte de buée. Intrigué, John eut un petit rire. Sherlock prenait un bain de vapeur, pas une douche, pour que même la cuisine soit embuée ! Machinalement, il se tourna vers la porte de la salle de bains pour voir si de la vapeur s'échappait effectivement de l'encadrement… et resta tétanisé.

La peur, l'attente, l'incertitude, tout disparut pour laisser son esprit vide de toute pensée construite.

La porte était grande ouverte.

John eut le temps de remarquer une dernière chose avant que son cerveau ne s'arrête de fonctionner. Si le miroir était désormais opaque, la vitre qui fermait la cabine de douche ne l'était pas suffisamment.

Le haut du panneau de verre était blanchâtre de condensation, mais du premier tiers jusqu'en bas, il était entièrement transparent et Sherlock, à l'intérieur de la cabine, était parfaitement visible.

Il tournait le dos à l'entrée et John était incapable de détacher ses yeux du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Le corps mince de Sherlock, ruisselant d'eau, ses mains le parcourant pour le débarrasser de la mousse. Ses longues jambes fines, son dos droit, ses omoplates visibles à cause de sa maigreur… Ses fesses. John déglutit, la gorge sèche, quand Sherlock glissa fermement ses doigts le long de ses flancs et de ses hanches. Impossible d'arrêter de regarder.

Aussi, lorsque Sherlock finit par éteindre le jet d'eau et se retourner, ouvrant la porte vitrée du même mouvement, il tomba nez à nez avec un John hypnotisé, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« JOHN ?! »

Celui-ci sembla se réveiller et rougit violemment, avant de se détourner avec précipitation. Mais Sherlock avait vu, il en était certain. Sherlock avait eu le temps d'apercevoir qu'il n'était pas resté indifférent à la vision de son corps. Le pantalon de l'uniforme n'était pas si épais… Mortifié, il retourna en vitesse dans la chambre et s'assit sur son lit, posant son ordinateur portable sur ses genoux pour masquer… John ferma les yeux. Il n'osait pas y penser.

* * *

><p>Sherlock se sécha rapidement et s'enveloppa dans un drap avant d'hésiter à sortir de la salle de bain. Il n'était pas gêné que John l'ait vu nu, non. Ce qui le troublait, en revanche, c'était sa réaction. Impossible de s'y tromper. Bien plus qu'un pouls rapide ou des pupilles dilatées, c'était le signe incontestable d'une attirance physique. <em>Très<em> physique… Sherlock frissonna au milieu de toute la vapeur. Il avait pourtant décidé que tout cela n'avait pas d'importance, et qu'il n'était pas urgent de reparler de ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Mais le doute, sournois, s'insinuait en lui.

Chassant ces pensées, le jeune homme respira un bon coup et repassa dans la chambre. Il vit tout de suite que John essayait de rester impassible. C'était un échec retentissant. Son front, ses pommettes et ses oreilles menaçaient de se colorer à nouveau d'un écarlate éclatant et il fixait l'écran de son ordinateur d'un regard qui ne voyait rien. Ou pas ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, en tout cas… Sherlock, planté entre les deux lits, ne savait pas quoi faire. Il se sentait prendre la même teinte que son colocataire et s'apprêtait à baisser les yeux, embarrassé, quand deux coups sonores furent frappés à la porte de la chambre.

Simultanément, ils s'empourprèrent et jetèrent un œil à la porte qui s'entrouvrait, en évitant en même temps le regard de l'autre. Mrs. Hudson passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement.

« Bonjour, les garçons ! chantonna-t-elle en entrant dans la chambre. Je venais voir si tout allait bien. John, comment se passent vos premières semaines dans le laboratoire ? Le professeur Jones m'a dit beaucoup de bien de vous !

Les deux colocataires détournèrent le regard, mais Sherlock eut le courage de s'approcher d'elle, tout en essayant de rester bien couvert. Il la repoussa gentiment à l'extérieur.

- Tout se passe très bien, Mrs. Hudson, répondit-il d'une voix un peu plus aiguë qu'à l'ordinaire. Merci d'être passée.

Elle lui lança un regard à la fois réprobateur et amusé, ayant senti la gêne qui envahissait toute la pièce.

- Sherlock ! Ne devriez-vous pas vous habiller ?

- J'en avais l'intention, mais vous êtes arrivée juste avant, répliqua-t-il en lui fermant la porte au nez.

Elle tambourina sur le battant.

- Sherlock ! Enfin, qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?!

- Occupé, Mrs. Hudson ! » lança-t-il à travers tout en poussant le verrou.

Ils entendirent les talons de la directrice claquer en s'éloignant dans le couloir et laissèrent le silence s'établir pesamment, plus gênés encore qu'auparavant.

John finit pas se racler la gorge, toujours rouge vif.

« Hum… désolé… d'avoir euh… vu…

- Je laissais toujours la porte ouverte, avant… que tu sois là… les habitudes ont la vie dure, grommela Sherlock, lui tournant toujours le dos.

- Ah…

John ne sut pas quoi dire et se tut, penaud.

- Pourquoi as-tu regardé ?

- Hein ? Euh… Il y avait de la buée sur la fenêtre de la cuisine… alors je me suis tourné pour savoir si ça venait de la salle de bain… et euh…

John serra les dents, yeux fermés. Il recommença à parler en s'efforçant de maîtriser sa voix.

- Sherlock, sérieusement, pourrais-tu t'habiller maintenant ? Savoir que tu es nu sous ce foutu drap… ça me…

Il s'interrompit, abasourdi de ce qu'il avait failli dire. _Ça me donne envie de te l'enlever…_

Sherlock se retourna vers lui, l'air perplexe.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ? Je suis couvert, non ?

John leva les yeux au ciel, sentant ses joues brûler.

- Habille-toi, Sherlock ! »

Sherlock soupira, visiblement agacé. Il attrapa ses vêtements et retourna s'habiller dans la salle de bains. En ressortant, il enfila son manteau et son écharpe bleue, faisant ressortir ses yeux remplis d'incompréhension, et quitta la chambre en claquant la porte.

John en resta sidéré, puis se sentit extrêmement mal. Avait-il donc vexé Sherlock à ce point ? Il tenta de respirer calmement, mais malgré lui il sentait son cœur donner de grands coups douloureux contre ses côtes. Il avait peur. Peur que Sherlock interprète sa réaction de travers et se dise qu'il ne valait pas mieux que Jim. Dieu qu'il se sentait mal… Les paroles d'Anderson lui conseillant de changer de chambre lui revinrent, mais il les chassa d'un revers de main. Hors de question. Ça reviendrait à accepter la défaite, et à dire à Sherlock qu'il le laissait tomber. Il ne lui ferait pas ça. Malgré la situation, n'étaient-ils pas amis ? Il l'espérait.

Tout semblant de calme le quitta, et il commença à faire les cent pas, gagné par l'affolement. Tout lui tombait dessus en même temps. Réussirait-il à faire face aux menaces de mort et à leur potentielle mise à exécution, sans le soutien de Sherlock ? Il en doutait.

* * *

><p>Sherlock quitta le bâtiment à grands pas. Il ne savait pas quoi penser. Pas vraiment énervé, pas vraiment calme pour autant. Il ne comprenait pas la réaction de John. Ce genre d'émotions – les émotions en général, à dire vrai – lui était inconnu.<p>

Il erra sur le campus désert, relevant le col de son manteau pour se protéger du vent. La neige se nichait dans ses boucles brunes. Incapable de réfléchir, il marcha sans but pendant longtemps avant que le froid ne se fasse trop intense et le force à rentrer.

Il était près de minuit lorsque Sherlock pénétra dans la chambre 221B. Elle était plongée dans l'obscurité, et John était blotti sous ses couvertures. Sherlock écouta un moment la respiration de son colocataire et comprit que son sommeil était feint. Il soupira et jeta son manteau sur son matelas déjà encombré, avant d'aller d'asseoir à son bureau. Il alluma la petite lampe et la dirigea vers le mur pour ne pas gêner John, et se remit à travailler.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Sherlock, resté au 221B alors que son colocataire était parti à son entraînement de rugby, ruminait l'absence de celui-ci. Il ne lui avait pas adressé plus de trois mots dans la journée entière, et s'était montré fuyant, presque froid. Il fut tiré de sa réflexion par quelqu'un entrant dans la chambre.<p>

« Bonsoir, cher frère, dit Mycroft en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Le jeune Holmes se sentit immédiatement agacé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il agressivement.

- Je te rends visite, répliqua son aîné en souriant d'un air supérieur. Greg m'a parlé de certains évènements… J'ai pensé que tu avais besoin d'explications pour t'aider à comprendre ce qui t'arrivait… et ce qui arrive à ce cher John. Non ?

- Et bien sûr, tu es le mieux placé pour ça ?

- Je suis un Holmes comme toi, même si tu as du mal à l'accepter. Je sais comment tu perçois le monde et je sais quel regard tu portes sur les émotions et les sentiments. J'ai eu cette vision des choses, moi aussi. Alors oui, je pense être en bonne position, conclut Mycroft en s'asseyant face à son frère.

Sherlock soupira.

- Très bien. Explique-moi, alors. Qu'est-ce qui arrive à John ? Qu'est-ce que je fais de mal pour qu'il soit si distant maintenant alors que jusqu'ici…

- Ce n'est pas très compliqué… John est visiblement attiré par toi – non, laisse-moi parler ! – mais comme il est un peu moins limité que la moyenne, il a compris que ça risquait de te rebuter ou même de te faire peur. Par conséquent, il masque ce qu'il ressent. C'est pour ça qu'il est distant. Tu ne t'en rends peut être pas compte, mais c'est certainement pénible pour lui de te côtoyer et de ne pas pouvoir partager ses sentiments avec toi. Par ailleurs, je crois savoir qu'il traverse une phase difficile. Des nouvelles de Glasgow, peut-être ?

Sherlock resta silencieux quelques instants, le temps que les informations s'imprègnent dans son esprit.

- Que dois-je faire, dans ce cas ? interrogea-t-il, éludant volontairement la question de Mycroft concernant l'Ecosse.

- Tout dépend de ce que tu veux. Mais que tu ressentes ou non la même chose pour lui, ce qui le blesse le plus, c'est de voir que tu y es indifférent. Même si tu n'es pas attiré par lui, il préfèrerait sans doute que tu le lui expliques plutôt que de juste faire comme si de rien n'était. Tu lui as donné de l'espoir en le laissant t'embrasser. Tu ne peux pas simplement l'ignorer, tu saisis ?

Sherlock hocha la tête. Mycroft se leva et posa une main sur l'épaule de son petit frère, qui se dégagea brusquement.

- Typiquement la chose à ne pas faire si j'avais été John » railla l'aîné en quittant la pièce.

Le jeune chimiste réfléchit longtemps à ce que Mycroft lui avait dit et prit la décision de parler à John. Mais lorsque ce dernier rentra après son entraînement, il était épuisé et fila sous la douche, avant de se coucher sans manger, sans un mot ni un regard pour Sherlock qui se renfrogna. Mycroft avait peut-être tort ? Peut-être que John était simplement stressé – plus que stressé – par les menaces… Troublé par le silence de son colocataire, il alla se préparer du thé et le but sans y prendre plaisir. Bien que le sachet provienne de la même boîte et l'eau de la même bouilloire, ça n'avait pas le même goût.

John, tourné vers le mur, les yeux étroitement fermés, sentait le regard de Sherlock sur lui. Il n'osa pas se retourner de peur de constater que les yeux de son colocataire exprimaient de l'agacement, ou pire, du dégoût.

Mais il n'en était rien. L'expression de Sherlock était hésitante, indécise, mais son regard était doux alors qu'il parcourait le corps de son ami recroquevillé sous les couvertures.

* * *

><p>Au réveil, John trouva une tasse de thé sur son bureau. Sherlock était visiblement déjà parti, et même si le thé était presque froid et bien trop infusé, l'attention arracha à John un petit sourire. Il ne savait pas ce qui avait poussé Sherlock à lui préparer du thé, mais ça le réconfortait légèrement. Il se prépara rapidement, et arriva au laboratoire en même temps qu'Anderson.<p>

« Salut, John. Alors, le taré va bien ?

Les nerfs de John, déjà grandement sollicités par ses autres ennuis, menacèrent de lâcher.

- Arrête de l'appeler comme ça » grogna-t-il, plein de colère retenue, en allant s'installer.

L'autre étudiant eut un petit rire narquois mais n'ajouta rien. La matinée s'écoula lentement. John avait hâte de voir midi arriver, pour savoir ce que Sherlock avait voulu lui dire avec ce thé. Aussi, il fut déçu de voir qu'il ne l'attendait pas devant le labo à l'heure du repas. Désenchanté, il traîna les pieds jusqu'à la cafétéria et lança un regard vers sa table. Sherlock n'y était pas. De plus en plus contrarié, John ne prêta pas attention à ce qu'il posait sur son plateau et alla s'asseoir.

Sherlock arriva quelques minutes plus tard, visiblement essoufflé.

« Loupé l'heure… » fut tout ce qu'il put dire.

John haussa les épaules et continua à manger. Sherlock en était donc au point de ne plus faire attention à l'heure. Il se sentit diminué, insignifiant. Celui qu'il croyait être son ami ne faisait même plus semblant de s'intéresser un tant soit peu à lui. La tasse de thé laissée sur son bureau avait probablement été abandonnée par Sherlock, et non placée en évidence pour lui. John se fustigea mentalement. La peur détraquait son cerveau. Sherlock avait toujours été distant, non ?

Il termina son repas sans lever les yeux de son assiette et ne put donc apercevoir que Sherlock le regardait timidement, et ouvrait la bouche régulièrement comme s'il allait parler, mais la refermant à chaque fois, mis mal à l'aise par le mur que lui opposait John.

Le blond finit par se lever, évitant toujours de croiser les yeux de Sherlock, et alla débarrasser son plateau. Puis il partit à grands pas vers le laboratoire, sans voir que Sherlock le suivait. En arrivant devant la porte, ce dernier le rattrapa.

« John… » commença-t-il, mais le regard froid et le visage fermé de celui-ci l'empêchèrent de continuer.

John referma la porte derrière lui, laissant Sherlock planté dans le couloir. Anderson, qui était déjà revenu de son déjeuner, ricana ouvertement.

« Alors, tu commences à comprendre pourquoi on l'appelle le taré ?

Les éclairs que lancèrent les yeux de John lui firent penser qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû dire ça. Les nerfs du blond se consultèrent une fraction de seconde avant de prendre une décision à l'unanimité. Ils lâchèrent.

- Va te faire foutre, Anderson, gronda John d'une voix hachée. C'est toi qui as quelque chose à comprendre. N'importe qui devrait être capable de voir qu'il n'est pas fou, mais simplement différent ! Mais vous préférez vous limiter au fait que son caractère est un peu particulier pour le juger, au lieu d'essayer de le connaître ! C'est un être humain, bordel, au même titre que toi, peut-être même plus ! Tu devrais remercier le ciel chaque jour de ne pas être à sa place. Tu serais déjà probablement mort ou interné, tellement tu es lent et faible ! Alors tu vas répéter ça : IL. N'EST PAS. TARE ! MAINTENANT LAISSE MOI BOSSER OU TON DIPLÔME TE SERVIRA A FAIRE TA PROPRE AUTOPSIE ! »

L'étudiant légiste ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois, comme un poisson hors de l'eau. La voix de John s'était faite de plus en plus forte au cours de sa tirade et sa colère était presque palpable. A mi-chemin entre la honte et la peur, sous le regard assassin de John, Anderson baissa la tête et retourna à son travail.

John tremblait et se détourna pour rejoindre son bureau. Ce faisant, il jeta un œil par la fenêtre qui donnait sur le couloir et s'immobilisa. Sherlock était resté là et au vu de sa mine, il avait tout entendu.

Et, bien plus que la satisfaction – intense – d'avoir cloué le bec d'Anderson, ce fut la réaction de Sherlock qui fit naître un vrai sourire sur les lèvres de John, pour la première fois depuis plus d'une semaine. Les yeux bleus et perçants du brun se plongèrent dans les siens, et s'il resta impassible, son regard avait l'éclat incomparable qu'il prenait lorsque Sherlock souriait. Puis tout son visage accompagna ses yeux et il offrit à John son merveilleux sourire.

Lorsque Sherlock se détourna finalement, John ressentait un soulagement indicible.

Lorsqu'il quitta finalement le laboratoire, il fut surpris de trouver Greg en bas du bâtiment.

« Ah, John ! Je t'attendais !

Surpris, John serra la main qu'il lui tendait.

- Ah bon ?

- Ouais, je voulais t'appeler, mais je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais pas ton numéro. Mycroft m'a dit que tu étais dans ce bâtiment-là, alors je suis venu t'attendre. J'ai quelque chose à te demander.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? interrogea John, perplexe.

- Hum… Essaie de faire comme si c'était une terrible nouvelle et que tu étais compatissant… commença Greg.

Il se retenait visiblement de sourire.

- Tu sais que le match de samedi dernier a été reporté à demain, mais… Dennis est toujours malade, il ne pourra pas jouer.

- Mince, répondit John, l'air embêté, le pauvre... En plus il vous manque un joueur, comment vous allez faire pour le match ?

- Est-ce que tu serais partant pour le remplacer ? continua Greg en laissant son sourire apparaître.

John évita soigneusement de répondre « Oui, si je suis encore vivant à ce moment-là », et se concentra sur la proposition de Greg.

- Evidemment ! s'exclama-t-il, avant de se reprendre. Je veux, dire, oui, s'il le faut… J'espère que Dennis se rétablira vite… Je ne suis pas du tout surexcité à l'idée de jouer un vrai match…

Greg éclata de rire.

- Merci. Comme ça je culpabilise moins d'être content que ce soit toi qui joues ! Demain, on se retrouve au stade de l'université, pas au terrain habituel. Tu sais où c'est ?

- C'est difficile de le manquer, répliqua John qui visualisait très bien l'immense construction ovale.

- C'est vrai. Le match est à 14h, je voudrais que toute l'équipe mange ensemble à midi pour qu'on se concentre et qu'on discute un peu de stratégie. J'ai donné rendez-vous vers 11h30, d'accord ?

- Parfait.

- Alors je compte sur toi. A demain ! »

Greg s'éloigna avec un signe de la main, et John prit le chemin du 221B sans cesser de sourire. Décidément, cet après-midi était bien agréable…

* * *

><p>« J'ai faim, dit Sherlock à peine celui-ci ouvrait la porte.<p>

- Tu as attendu que j'entre pour le dire ou j'arrive pile au bon moment pour l'entendre ? demanda John.

Son colocataire lui jeta un regard gêné.

- Je n'ai pas fait attention. Ça ne s'adressait pas forcément à toi.

John haussa les épaules.

- Je vais préparer à manger. »

Il s'éclipsa dans la cuisine et commença à faire la cuisine. Il sentit que Sherlock s'approchait de lui.

« John…

Sherlock semblait hésiter.

- Laisse tomber » finit-il par dire en retournant dans la chambre.

John ne se retourna pas. _Laisse tomber quoi ? Laisse tomber, je n'ai en fait rien à te dire ou laisse tomber, abandonne tes espoirs me concernant ?_ interrogea-t-il silencieusement.

Leur repas se déroula dans une ambiance pesante ponctuée de débuts de phrases marmonnés et de silence gênés. John s'en contenta. C'était peut-être un progrès vis-à-vis du silence glacé des deux derniers jours, et ça lui permettait de penser à autre chose qu'à la mort qui le guettait.

« Je joue le match de demain, annonça-t-il finalement, attendant la réaction de Sherlock.

- Hmm, fit celui-ci. Oh, au rugby, tu veux dire ? Bien. C'est bien. Je veux dire… C'est bien, s'emmêla Sherlock.

- Je mange avec l'équipe le midi. Tu te débrouilleras pour le repas… ? »

Sherlock hocha la tête. Le silence s'installa à nouveau. John débarrassa leurs assiettes et alla faire la vaisselle. Puis il s'installa dans son lit avec un livre, mais fut incapable de faire attention à ce qu'il lisait, son cerveau déjà trop rempli par les derniers évènements. Il finit par éteindre sa lampe de chevet et se coucha.

Lorsqu'il fut sûr que John était endormi, Sherlock s'approcha du lit et pencha la tête vers son colocataire. Il l'observa longtemps, prenant le temps de détailler ses traits enfin détendus. Il dut se retenir de passer ses doigts sur le front lisse du blond et resta interdit en s'en rendant compte.

« Bonne nuit, John. » murmura-t-il en retournant finalement à son bureau.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà voilà ! Fin du chapitre 10 ! Il va falloir qu'on se bouge pour l'écriture, car nous n'avons plus qu'un chapitre terminé d'avance !<strong>

**Mais les choses sérieuses commencent bientôt...**

**! Avertissement ! Nous allons bientôt passer en Rating M, alors pour celles qui ne nous follow pas, pensez à mettre le filtre correspondant sur "tout rating" !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Peut être que certaines l'ont remarqué, mais nous n'avons pas posté de chapitre en mi-semaine comme d'habitude.**

**En fait, la publication a pratiquement rattrapé la rédaction, vu que nous avons revu notre scénario à partir du chapitre 8 entre temps.**

**Mais après ce chapitre, il n'en restera que 3, alors nous allons ralentir la publication afin de vous donner le meilleur de nous même !**

**Comme toujours, nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture, et attendons vos retours !**

**Nalou&Flo'w**

* * *

><p>John se réveilla en sursaut le samedi matin. Il n'était que 8h mais il se sentait pleinement éveillé, et il sortit de son lit d'un bond. Sherlock l'observa, l'air de le guetter, et attendit impatiemment que John ait remis les couvertures en place pour aller s'installer dessus, sous le regard ébahi de celui-ci.<p>

« Sherlock… Qu'est-ce que tu fais… ?

- Je n'ai pas dormi, mon lit était trop encombré. J'attendais que tu te lèves pour pouvoir me reposer un peu » répondit très naturellement l'intéressé en s'enfonçant dans l'oreiller de John.

Eberlué, ce dernier se rendit dans la cuisine préparer du thé et chercher de quoi manger. Il allait avoir besoin d'énergie pour le match de l'après-midi et il se concocta un riche petit déjeuner. Tout en s'efforçant d'ignorer le fait que Sherlock se soit endormi le nez dans son oreiller, il avala un œuf à la coque, trois toasts et deux tasses de thé. Rassasié, il vérifia que son sac de sport était prêt, puis alla à la salle de bain où il enfila un jogging long plutôt que son short – la température extérieure atteignait tout juste 0°C – ainsi qu'un t-shirt à manches longues et un sweat à capuche. Il se brossa soigneusement les dents et décida de travailler un peu en attendant l'heure de partir.

A 11h, John referma son ordinateur et saisit son sac. Son colocataire dormait toujours et il lui lança un long regard. _Tu es distant, on ne s'est presque pas parlé depuis quelques jours, mais ça ne te dérange absolument pas de dormir sur mon lit. Je ne te comprends pas, Sherlock. Est-ce que tu te rends seulement compte de l'effet que tu me fais ?_ pensa John, le cœur serré. Puis il secoua la tête et chassa ses idées noires avant de sortir en direction du stade.

Sherlock se retourna dès qu'il entendit la porte de la chambre se refermer. Il regarda la porte fermée quelques instants, puis replongea dans l'oreiller de John. L'odeur de son colocataire l'enivrait. Il se sentait étrangement bien.

« Bonne chance pour ton match, John » dit-il tout haut dans la pièce vide.

* * *

><p>Le blond rejoignit le stade de l'université, et arriva avant tout le monde. Il remonta sa capuche sur son visage afin de se protéger du mieux qu'il pouvait des flocons qui ne cessaient pas de tomber, et du vent sec qui sifflait. Il espérait vraiment que le terrain soit praticable. Etrangement, l'excitation due au match avait éliminé ses soucis, et il se sentait plutôt bien.<p>

Peu de temps après, il aperçut Greg qui se dirigeait vers lui, trottinant pour lutter contre le froid. Il était comme à son habitude chargé d'un sac de ballons en plus de celui qui contenait ses affaires.

« Tu es vraiment ponctuel, John, j'apprécie ! Allez, rentre vite, on sera suffisamment dehors plus tard. !

- En effet… »

Il commençait à grelotter, et tomber malade maintenant ne l'arrangeait pas vraiment. Il aurait dû prendre une veste supplémentaire pour lutter contre ce foutu vent.

L'équipe se retrouva rapidement au complet dans les vestiaires. Ils commencèrent par se diriger vers la salle où les attendait leur repas. C'était sommaire, mais parfait pour un avant match : de la soupe chaude et du jambon blanc. Un repas léger comme celui-ci leur permettrait de se sentir alertes et non somnolents, alourdis par une nourriture trop riche. Ils discutèrent ensuite de la stratégie que Greg comptait utiliser contre l'équipe adverse, chacun n'hésitant pas à faire des propositions, à donner son avis. Après une bonne demi-heure de brouhaha intense, Greg leur imposa le silence pour finaliser ses choix. Enfin, ils se changèrent et sortirent affronter le froid pour leur échauffement. La neige n'avait pas cessé de tomber, et fondait au contact du sol. Le terrain était lourd, boueux, et allait les ralentir et les fatiguer rapidement. De bon augure, pour commencer la saison…

Leurs jambes nues tremblaient s'ils arrêtaient un instant de courir, et ils préparèrent donc soigneusement leurs muscles tendus à l'effort qu'ils étaient sur le point de réaliser. En un clin d'œil, il fut temps pour le match de commencer.

John prit place à son poste, derrière les avants, au centre du terrain. L'équipe adverse avait également l'air plutôt remontée.

Le coup d'envoi fut donné, et John s'élança en avant, repérant le ballon ovale des yeux dans les mains d'un de ses adversaires. L'un de ses camarades se chargea de l'en débarrasser d'un plaquage, et enfin le ballon était de leur côté. L'ailier droit lui lança le ballon, qu'il transmit rapidement à l'un des joueurs les plus rapides de son équipe. Celui-ci bondit en avant en tentant d'éviter les piliers adverses. Malheureusement sans succès.

Le jeu continua ainsi le long de la première mi-temps, alors que chaque équipe marquait des essais. Le score était serré, mais leur équipe avait une petite tête d'avance. John était maintenant en pleine course furieuse vers la ligne adverse. Il tenait le ballon mais se trouvait encerclé par les membres les plus imposants de l'autre équipe. D'un changement de direction rapide, il réussit à s'échapper de ce guet-apens avant de pouvoir dégager le ballon vers un coéquipier à sa gauche. A peine fût-il débarrassé du précieux ballon qu'un coup violent le projeta de terre. Son souffle fut coupé par le choc avant même qu'il n'atterrisse. La réception fut d'ailleurs douloureuse. Sa tête cogna le sol sans qu'il ait pu se protéger de ses bras. Tout devint noir en un instant, et son corps entier semblait souffrir. Il sentit les vibrations du terrain sur lequel il était étendu plus qu'il n'entendit ses coéquipiers s'approcher en l'appelant. Les couleurs revenaient doucement devant ses yeux, et la tête lui tournait affreusement. Sa respiration était douloureuse, mais s'améliorait lentement. Des mains lui saisirent les épaules pour le redresser en position assise, et il aperçut Greg dans son champ de vision, qui lui parlait visiblement.

« Que, quoi ?...

Il porta une main à sa tempe douloureuse, et la sensation poisseuse qui en résulta ne le rassura pas. Il s'était ouvert le front en tombant. Greg lui tendit une main qu'il saisit, se remettant sur pieds.

- Ça va John ? Tu veux aller t'asseoir ?

- Non, non, c'est bon. Laisse-moi deux minutes de plus. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ?

- Tu t'es fait plaquer par un des troisième ligne. Un sacré costaud. Tu n'avais même plus le ballon en main et l'arbitre n'a pas sifflé ! râla Greg.

- Je crois qu'il en a eu marre, du petit qui court partout ! répondit John, tentant de blaguer malgré la douleur lancinante. Justin a marqué l'essai ? Il faut jouer la transformation ?

- Oui. lui répondit simplement Greg.

- Laisse-moi la faire alors. Où en est le score ?

- On est à égalité… Je ne veux pas te mettre la pression, mais tu es sûr que tu veux la faire ? Je peux mettre Rudy à ta place.

- Non, je veux leur montrer qu'il en faut plus pour m'achever. Fais-moi confiance, Greg, tu m'as vu aux entrainements, je sais ce que je fais.

- Très bien. Vas-y alors. Après ça, il reste à peine cinq minutes de jeu. Alors sois sûr de ton coup !

John ne répondit pas, s'essuyant le front avec la manche de son t-shirt blanc et noir, laissant une belle trainée sanglante.

L'arbitre siffla la reprise du jeu, et John prit place devant le ballon sur son socle. Il souffla, prit un instant pour analyser les capacités qui lui restaient, avant de reculer de quelques pas. Il prit son élan et frappa le ballon de toute sa force. Celui-ci prit une trajectoire élevée, avant de finalement passer entre les deux poteaux. Il entendit ses collègues rugir de joie avant de l'acclamer. Maintenant qu'ils menaient, il leur restait à faire passer la poignée de minutes qui restait avant la fin du match.

Greg les enjoignant à rester dans une tactique défensive pour les derniers instants, l'autre équipe n'eut aucune occasion de marquer plus de points, et lorsque le coup de sifflet final retentit, les joueurs de l'Imperial College éclatèrent en hurlements.

La frénésie envahit l'ensemble du stade alors que les joueurs de l'équipe de John éclataient d'un rire totalement incontrôlé, soulagés et en même temps heureux d'avoir gagné le premier match de la saison, après une tension palpable tout le long de la partie. Ils se regroupèrent et se sautèrent dans les bras, totalement extatiques. John se joignit à eux, un grand sourire peint sur son visage couvert de sang et de boue. Ils se félicitèrent mutuellement, euphoriques. Le public s'était joint à l'allégresse du moment et faisait un bruit monstre.

Après que les vainqueurs se furent calmés, Greg les fit rejoindre les vestiaires bien chauds pour se changer et rejoindre leurs logements. Le capitaine, heureux, leur annonça qu'il offrirait sa tournée aux joueurs au Queen's Head, le pub favori des étudiants de cette école.

John, encore sous l'effet de l'adrénaline, se rhabilla rapidement, oubliant sa plaie au front et la douleur qui parcourait son corps. Le lendemain serait difficile…

Après quelques compliments supplémentaires de la part de ses coéquipiers pour sa transformation réussie, qui avait permis de dépasser l'équipe adverse, le local se vida peu à peu. John attendit Greg qui portait encore tout le matériel.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'ils sortirent, des flots d'étudiants s'écoulaient encore des tribunes du stade, et les deux étaient en grande conversation, se congratulant pour tel ou tel geste réalisé durant le match. John éclata d'un rire limpide devant la dernière réflexion de Greg avant de tourner la tête pour regarder devant lui.<p>

Son sourire disparut immédiatement. Appuyé nonchalamment contre la barrière à quelques mètres d'eux, l'attendait Sherlock, accompagné de son frère.

Le visage du brun était impassible, alors que Mycroft arborait un sourire orgueilleux. Mais la fierté qu'il exhalait était due à Greg, et non à lui-même, pour une fois. Il était appuyé sur son parapluie, une jambe croisée, l'air faussement décontracté. Son sourire s'agrandit un peu plus en voyant Greg sortir du vestiaire.

John sentait le regard pénétrant de Sherlock sur lui. Il baissa les yeux, ne pouvant le soutenir. Que faisait-il là ? Il se sentait obligé de venir faire retomber l'ambiance ?

« Félicitations pour ce match, Goldfish, ce fut… divertissant…

- Venant de toi, je prends ça pour un compliment, Mike !

- Et bravo, John, pour ce tir.

John tenta de répondre au sourire complaisant que lui offrait celui-ci, quand Greg reprit la parole.

- Nous allons fêter ça ce soir au Queen's Head, vous vous joignez à nous ?

- Un pub ? Que ferait un Holmes dans un pub ?

- Se détendre, boire une bière, profiter, tout ça… lui répondit son compagnon d'un air désabusé. Ça te changera !

Le regard offusqué que lui renvoya Mycroft fit légèrement rire John.

- Mike, je me pèle et j'ai envie… d'une douche… continua Greg avec un sourire entendu.

Mycroft leva les yeux au ciel et adressa un signe de tête à son frère, puis serra la main de John.

- Le devoir m'appelle » conclut-il en entraînant son compagnon, tout en levant un sourcil à l'adresse de Sherlock qui lui lança un regard écœuré. Il préférait ne pas savoir ce qu'il entendait par _devoir_. Puis Mycroft se tourna vers John, qui fixait ses pieds. Lui savait très bien ce que celui-ci voulait dire, et il s'efforçait de ne pas y penser avec Sherlock à ses côtés…

La conversation visiblement close, John commença à s'éloigner, jetant un coup d'œil discret du côté de Sherlock, qui était resté muet durant l'échange, avant de poursuivre sa marche. Quelques secondes plus tard, Sherlock se redressa et suivit John, le rattrapant facilement de ses longues enjambées. Dès qu'ils tournèrent à l'angle du stade, il se saisit du sac de sport de John et continua sans un mot. Celui-ci, interloqué, le regarda avec des yeux ronds, avant d'accepter ce geste sans pour autant savoir comment l'interpréter.

Ils rejoignirent finalement le 221B. L'atmosphère se fit pesante lorsqu'ils entrèrent chez eux, et John ne tarda pas à saisir une pile de vêtements propres et à s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, l'enthousiasme de la victoire complètement retombé, remplacé par un étau fermé sur son cœur.

* * *

><p>Sherlock resta immobile quelques instants, fusillant le mur qui le séparait de la salle de bain du regard. Il était à la fois agacé et hésitant. Hésitant, car il ne savait toujours pas à quoi s'en tenir vis-à-vis de John. Agacé, car il avait l'impression que ses tentatives pour lui être agréable passaient inaperçues – ou volontairement ignorées ? Lui préparer du thé, porter son sac… Le jeune chimiste, désemparé, commença à faire les cent pas entre les deux lits, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait dire à John. Cette situation avait assez duré, et il n'aspirait qu'à une chose : retrouver cette amitié franche et simple qui les avait liés presque dès leur rencontre. Il soupira. Pour une fois que quelqu'un l'acceptait, il ne voulait pas le perdre à cause de… <em>sentiments<em>. Mentalement, il avait craché le mot. Il essaya de se souvenir du sourire de John. Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-il pas vu ?

_John, il faudrait que l'on parle de… Non._

_ John, je voudrais… non._

_ John, comment vas-tu ? Non, certainement pas._

_ John, je suis désolé. Moui…_

_ John…_

Sherlock fut interrompu dans ses pensées. John se tenait devant lui, le visage fermé, attendant silencieusement que son colocataire s'écarte pour lui permettre de rejoindre son lit. Brusquement, le brun fut incapable de retrouver le fil de sa réflexion, une seule idée emplissant son esprit. Obtenir de John un sourire…

Puis il remarqua un détail et fronça les sourcils.

« John… ton front saigne.

John porta vivement la main à son front et la redescendit effectivement tachée de rouge.

- Merde, grommela-t-il en se détournant à nouveau vers la salle d'eau, mais Sherlock lui saisit le bras pour le retenir.

- Va t'asseoir. Je m'en occupe, dit-il fermement.

Sidéré, John obéit machinalement et alla s'installer sur son lit. Son colocataire revint presque immédiatement avec la trousse de soins, et s'assit sur une chaise face à John.

- Explique-moi ce qu'il faut faire. Désinfecter, je suppose ? demanda-t-il.

John acquiesça silencieusement en lui tendant le flacon et un morceau de coton, résigné à se laisser faire. Sherlock nettoya la coupure avec une délicatesse étonnante, mais John ne put s'empêcher de grimacer sous la brûlure de l'alcool.

- Désolé, s'excusa Sherlock d'une petite voix. Tu as reçu un sacré coup… Mais enfin, tu as bien joué. Enfin, je crois. Enfin, je ne connais rien au rugby mais… c'était… bien. Voilà. C'était très bien, rougit-il.

John lui lança un regard incrédule. Où était donc passé le Holmes sûr de lui et suffisant qu'il croyait connaître ? Les yeux de Sherlock croisèrent les siens avant de se concentrer sur la plaie à nouveau.

- Que dois-je faire ensuite ?

Le jeune médecin observa sa blessure dans le petit miroir du couvercle de la trousse, puis choisit une plaquette de pansements très fins.

- Ces pansements servent à remplacer des points de suture sur des plaies bénignes » dit-il avant de lui expliquer comment les appliquer.

Sherlock suivit ses instructions et plaça trois bandes sur la coupure, prenant soin de bien maintenir la plaie fermée. John avait gardé son regard fixé sur le visage de Sherlock, qui était maintenant à quelques centimètres du sien tandis que celui-ci le soignait. La soudaine proximité le troublait. Pourquoi faisait-il cela pour lui ?

Alors qu'il allait prendre la parole, le brun baissa les yeux vers lui, son ouvrage terminé. Ils se figèrent, leurs regards plongés l'un dans l'autre. Celui de John était plein de doute, d'appréhension, de peur d'être encore une fois déçu. Celui de Sherlock était indécis, mais d'une douceur absolue. Le brun esquissa un sourire imperceptible.

« Sherlock… » commença John, hésitant.

Il le vit déglutir et oublia la fin de sa phrase lorsque Sherlock se pencha et effleura ses lèvres des siennes. C'était une question. John se tendit une fraction de seconde avant de relever son visage vers lui et de fermer les yeux. Sherlock gagna un peu d'assurance et raffermit son baiser, passa une main légère dans les courts cheveux blonds, puis la laissa glisser sur la joue de John.

Celui-ci émit un faible soupir, et posa doucement sa main sur le torse de Sherlock, rompant le contact à regret.

« Sherlock… Je ne comprends pas… souffla John avant de se noyer dans les yeux bleus qui le regardaient avec une crainte mêlée de tendresse.

- Je vais essayer de t'expliquer, répondit Sherlock en s'asseyant à côté de lui sur le lit. Je… je suis encore un peu perdu mais… je vais essayer, d'accord ?

John hocha simplement la tête, sans quitter le regard du brun. Sherlock prit une longue inspiration avant de continuer.

- Ce qui s'est passé… la dernière fois… m'a beaucoup perturbé. D'abord Jim, puis toi… je n'ai pas su quoi en penser. Je déteste ne pas savoir ! Ça me faisait peur, alors j'ai choisi d'ignorer ce qui arrivait. De faire comme si de rien n'était. Pour moi, c'était le plus simple, et comme j'avais toujours dédaigné les sentiments… Mais j'ai fini par me rendre compte que ça te faisait du mal, et que toi, tu attendais que je réagisse. J'ai essayé, John. J'ai voulu faire des efforts, te montrer que rien n'avait changé pour moi. Et tu as eu l'air de ne rien remarquer, ou alors tu as fait exprès, je n'en sais rien, mais j'avais l'impression que ça ne t'atteignait plus. Alors je me suis dit que tu ne voulais plus de moi… Tu es mon seul ami, John. La seule personne qui me connaisse un peu, et qui veuille me connaître. Qui ne m'ait pas catalogué dès notre première rencontre comme tous les autres… Je tiens vraiment à toi, John, je ne comprenais juste pas ce qui se passait entre nous, je n'y avais jamais été confronté…

Sherlock s'interrompit, sa voix refusant d'aller plus loin.

- Cette tasse de thé… c'était bien pour moi alors, murmura John comme pour lui-même.

Le brun hocha la tête.

- Oui.

- Je n'en étais pas sûr… Je l'ai cru, mais tu as été tellement distant ensuite que je me suis dit que tu avais simplement oublié de le boire.

Ils se turent quelques instants, puis John brisa le silence.

- Je saisis mieux ton comportement. Mais ça ne m'explique pas pourquoi tu viens de m'embrasser, dit-il avec un sourire timide.

Sherlock rougit et balbutia :

- Je… J'en ai eu envie… Et tu avais l'air d'accord… Tu étais si proche, et tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser, c'était à la dernière fois, quand on…

Ses mots se perdirent dans sa gorge lorsque John lui sourit, puis posa délicatement sa tête sur son épaule. Sherlock appuya sa joue contre le front de John et ferma les yeux, savourant le contact.

- Tu m'as manqué, Sherlock… cette semaine, j'ai eu l'impression de n'avoir aucune importance à tes yeux, et j'ai essayé de m'éloigner pour ne pas t'imposer ma présence… – le sourire de John se fit légèrement malicieux alors qu'il se redressait – mais avec ce que tu viens de me dire… Je crois que je vais m'imposer un peu.

John remit sa main sur le torse de Sherlock et le poussa doucement en arrière pour qu'il s'allonge. Il s'étendit à côté de lui et s'appuya sur un coude pour regarder son visage. Puis son sourire s'effaça peu à peu de ses lèvres, restant brillant dans ses yeux, et John se pencha vers le brun pour l'embrasser.

Sherlock entoura John de ses bras, une de ses mains glissant dans le bas de son dos pour le serrer contre lui, et l'autre saisissant sa nuque. John pressa son corps contre celui de Sherlock, les doigts enfoncés dans les boucles brunes. Ce dernier finit par interrompre le baiser et plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux de John, ses lèvres étirées en un sourire doux.

- Je crois que tu m'as manqué aussi, John, chuchota-t-il.

John le poussa un peu pour pouvoir s'étendre sur le dos, puis l'attira contre lui. Sherlock s'allongea sur lui et nicha sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés pendant longtemps, profitant de la présence et du contact de l'autre. Le silence s'installa, léger, bercé par leurs respirations calmes.

Puis le brun tourna un peu sa tête pour parler à l'oreille du John. Sa voix grave était chaude comme le ronronnement d'un chat.

- John… Je dois t'avouer quelque chose… Au début, je m'installais sur ton lit surtout parce qu'il n'y avait de la place que là, puis ça a été pour le plaisir de t'embêter un peu… Mais depuis cette semaine, je m'y mets juste pour pouvoir sentir ton odeur… Tu sens si bon, murmura-t-il.

John sentit son cœur rater un battement et sa respiration accélérer légèrement lorsque l'expiration du brun caressa encore une fois son cou.

- Sherlock… souffla-t-il, tu n'as pas conscience de l'effet de tes paroles…

Intrigué, l'intéressé releva la tête pour observer John donc le regard s'était voilé.

- … Ah ? Et quel effet ça te fait… ? »

John, pour toute réponse, inversa leurs positions. Il s'étendit sur Sherlock, prenant le temps de caresser son torse tout en lui adressant un sourire en coin. Puis il se pencha et glissa sa tête dans le cou du brun, frôlant sa mâchoire de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il eut un léger rire lorsqu'il entendit le souffle de Sherlock devenir désordonné, et poursuivit sa caresse. Sa bouche remonta vers le lobe de son oreille, l'embrassa doucement, griffa légèrement sa nuque de ses dents sans laisser de trace. Puis elle revint vers les lèvres de Sherlock, les effleurèrent à peine. Sherlock se tendit pour essayer de l'atteindre, John lui accorda en souriant. Il plaqua sa bouche sur celle du brun avec un faible grognement, demanda son ouverture d'un coup de langue et d'une caresse dans le cou. Sherlock obéit, le souffle hasardeux. Sa peau brûlait aux endroits où les lèvres de John l'avaient touchée. John mordilla sa lèvre supérieure, puis glissa sa langue contre celle de Sherlock. Le brun répondit instinctivement, saisissant la tête de John fermement entre ses mains, ses doigts passant dans les courtes mèches blondes. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Les sensations se bousculaient dans son corps, inattendues, bouleversantes. Les mains de John n'étaient pas en reste tandis qu'il explorait la bouche de Sherlock et s'étaient agrippées à sa taille, ses pouces caressant lentement le brun à travers la fine chemise.

Soudain, une étrange sensation à la hauteur de leur aine les fit sursauter tous les deux. Le téléphone resté dans la poche de Sherlock vibrait avec insistance, tirant les deux jeunes hommes de leur transe. Le brun tira le petit appareil et voulut le rejeter, la pression du corps de John sur le sien lui paraissant prioritaire, mais il aperçut le nom de l'appelant et étouffa un juron.

« Ce foutu frère, grommela-t-il.

John se redressa à contrecœur pour lui permettre de s'asseoir, et revint s'installer à califourchon sur ses genoux tandis que Sherlock décrochait, le souffle court.

- Mycroft, dit-il un peu plus agressivement que ce qu'il avait prévu.

- Non, c'est Greg. Je n'avais ni le numéro de John ni le tien alors j'ai pris le portable de Mike.

Sherlock entendit une exclamation étouffée qui signifiait que son frère avait réagi à l'utilisation du surnom, puis Greg reprit. Le jeune chimiste tenta de calmer sa respiration, mais John avait recommencé à lui caresser la taille et il avait du mal à rester stoïque.

- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? On vous attend pour aller au pub, la moitié de l'équipe y est déjà ! – il fit une pause, et sa voix était soupçonneuse lorsqu'il continua – Sherlock, pourquoi es-tu essoufflé ?

- Essoufflé ? C'est… Euh… _John, arrête… _supplia-t-il silencieusement son compagnon, mais son sourire demandait le contraire. On arrive, Greg, on est en train de courir, c'est pour ça que… je suis essoufflé.

- En train de courir, répéta le rugbyman d'un ton sceptique. Très bien, dépêchez-vous. A tout de suite, conclut-il en raccrochant.

- On est en retard ? demanda John en riant légèrement.

Sherlock remit son téléphone dans sa poche et se pencha en avant pour avoir un nouveau baiser. Il soupira de contentement quand John caressa tendrement ses cheveux.

- Pas tant que ça… » grogna-t-il en se blottissant dans les bras du blond.

Finalement, un peu à contrecœur, les deux colocataires se relevèrent, les joues rouges, et enfilèrent leurs manteaux et écharpes avant de se diriger vers l'entrée.

Sherlock allait ouvrir la porte quand John lui saisit la manche.

« Attends Sherlock, j'ai oublié quelque chose ! s'écria-t-il.

- Quoi donc ?

John lui saisit la nuque et amena son visage au sien.

- Ça, dit-il simplement, avant d'embrasser les lèvres pleines de Sherlock. Je n'aurai pas l'occasion d'en profiter de toute la soirée… dit il, souriant contre les lèvres du brun. Laisse-moi apprécier une dernière fois…

- Je resterais volontiers ici, John, mais c'est ta soirée, il faut célébrer votre victoire, ta victoire. Allons-y, je te promets qu'en rentrant tu pourras. »

Sherlock lui lança un dernier sourire charmeur couplé à un clin d'œil, avant de pousser son désormais amant en dehors du 221B. Il verrouilla la porte et se dirigèrent en direction de la sortie de l'Université. Sherlock reçut alors un message de Greg, qui disait que lui et Mycroft étaient partis sans eux et leur donnait l'adresse du pub.

Ils rejoignirent rapidement le Queen's Head sous la neige qui tombait toujours, riant comme des enfants, les épaules se frôlant régulièrement alors qu'ils gardaient leurs mains chaudement dans leurs poches.

Une fois dans le pub, il ne fut pas difficile de trouver la table de l'équipe de rugby de l'université, en partie à cause des immenses joueurs qui, même assis, atteignaient presque la taille d'une personne moyenne debout, mais également car leur tablée était la plus bruyante. Greg et Mycroft se tenaient en bout de table, à côté de deux tabourets vides surplombés du même nombre de chopes de bière. Mycroft avait un air pincé, comme s'il ne supportait pas d'être en ce lieu, et Sherlock s'habilla rapidement de la même expression faciale.

Greg les aperçut et leur fit de grands gestes de la main. L'ensemble de la table se retourna et commença à acclamer l'arrivée de John, le blessé de guerre qui leur avait arraché la victoire.

Les deux jeunes gens s'installèrent, John tout sourires, Sherlock plus réservé. Il ne remarqua pas immédiatement que certains des coéquipiers de John le fixaient, étonnés de sa présence. Les deux célèbres frères Holmes, dans un pub, avec de simples gens… La vision avait de quoi surprendre.

Gêné, il saisit son verre et y trempa les lèvres. Le goût du breuvage le surprit. Il faillit s'étouffer devant le goût amer et les bulles. Il ne passa malheureusement pas inaperçu, car John le regardait avec des yeux rieurs.

Alors qu'il reprenait une gorgée pour se redonner contenance, John lui adressa la parole :

« Eh bien, le grand Sherlock Holmes n'a jamais goûté à la bière ?

Plusieurs regards s'étaient tournés vers eux, et, piqué au vif, Sherlock reposa son verre.

- Goût prononcé de malt, mais également de raisin grillé et de biscuits. Il y a aussi un peu de citron. On peut sentir une pointe de caramel et de bois. Au vu de la couleur, d'un rouge foncé presque marron, je dirais qu'il s'agit de la _Siren Liquid Mistress_, bière brassée localement à Finchampstead, en Angleterre. C'est une bière que l'on trouve assez facilement à la pression dans tout le Royaume-Uni. Appréciée des jeunes. »

Tous ceux qui l'avaient écouté le regardaient maintenant avec des yeux ronds, John compris. Il fut cependant le premier à refermer la bouche, un instant seulement, avant de lâcher un simple « Wow », impressionné.

« Oh, cesse-donc d'être aussi prétentieux, petit frère ! Déduire le nom d'une bière à son goût, rien de plus simple… intervint Mycroft.

- Je t'en prie, montre-nous donc toute l'étendue de ton talent, je suis sûr que ton _Goldfish_ sera impressionné.

Le regard que lui rendit son frère sous-entendait clairement pas autant que le tien » – avec une pointe de _répète ce surnom en public et je te noie dans ta bière_ – alors qu'il portait la pinte à ses lèvres. Le reste de la table était soudainement devenu silencieux, et Greg avait rougi à la mention du petit nom que lui donnait Mycroft.

« Hum, je vois… Orge, blé, avoine, mais également chocolat et l'amertume du café… Une couleur noire, l'amertume reste longuement en bouche, et le café se révèle ensuite… Il s'agit ici de la _Weird Beard Black Perle_, brassée à Londres même. Pas besoin d'avoir goûté à toutes sortes de bières, il suffit simplement d'en reconnaître les arômes… Maintenant, veux-tu bien arrêter de vouloir impressionner John ?

- Je te remercie, cher frère, pour ta remarque, mais n'es-tu pas au même niveau que moi ?

- Bon, ça suffit maintenant, tous les deux ! intervint Greg. Vous avez blasé toute la table ! Tenez-vous correctement, on dirait deux enfants de cinq ans ! »

Deux paires d'yeux le foudroyèrent simultanément alors qu'ils ouvraient la bouche en même temps pour répliquer.

John en profita pour glisser discrètement une main sur le genou de Sherlock, sous la table. Celui-ci se tourna immédiatement vers lui, surpris. John lui parla doucement, de manière à ce que seul lui l'entende.

« C'était très impressionnant, Sherlock. Je note ce talent, ça pourrait servir plus tard ! Mais essaye de juste profiter du goût de ta boisson, je ne voudrais pas que tu énerves une équipe entière de rugbymen le soir de leur victoire, surtout s'ils ont bu de l'alcool ! »

Il lui lança un petit clin d'œil qui le fit rougir. Sherlock s'empressa de ramasser son verre et de se cacher derrière en prétextant boire une autre gorgée.

La main de John serra affectueusement son genou l'espace d'un instant avant de revenir sur la table, laissant une sensation glaciale sur la peau de Sherlock, exactement là où se trouvait la main chaude. Il voulait que John le touche de nouveau ainsi, il en avait même besoin, mais allait devoir attendre encore un peu pour retrouver cette sensation de chaleur qui irradiait dans toute sa jambe…

Il rumina ses pensées, buvant sa bière, écoutant en arrière plan les discussions des joueurs. Il se retrouva bientôt à commander un deuxième verre.

La soirée passait, et John s'amusait énormément. Ses camarades le faisaient beaucoup rire, l'ambiance était festive, et les verres s'enchaînaient. Ses soucis étaient oubliés, noyés par la joie de la victoire – qu'il s'agisse du match de rugby ou de Sherlock…

Mais ce qui le faisait le plus rire, c'était son colocataire, que les trois bières qu'il avait bues avaient rendu joyeux. Il se doutait que c'était la première fois que Sherlock touchait à de l'alcool. Même son frère semblait plus vif, mais peut être que Greg l'avait déjà initié à l'art de boire.

Sherlock était en train de débattre de l'importance de la provenance de la cendre avec le deuxième voisin de John, qui se trouvait être dans la même filière que Greg, c'est-à-dire un cursus de criminologie. Celui-ci était totalement dépassé par les arguments qui coulaient à flots de la bouche de Sherlock.

« Mais… je te demandais juste de me passer le cendrier… se plaignit-il faiblement, submergé. John, fais quelque chose je t'en supplie !

- Ok, je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer pour mon cher colocataire ! Ça ne me fera pas de mal non plus, de reposer mon crâne. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui.

« Ça ne ferait de mal à personne de rentrer, en fait. Il est tard, enfin tôt, et ils ont tous suffisamment bu. Tu m'aides à les rassembler ? » demanda-t-il à son collègue, qui fut bien trop heureux d'avoir une bonne raison de s'éloigner de Sherlock.

Le regard de John se posa sur Mycroft, qu'ornait une expression blasée, puis à son voisin, de loin le plus bruyant de tous, et sûrement le plus imbibé.

« Greg, on va rentrer, lève-toi !

- Non, j'veux pas partir ! Mike, dis lui ! J'veux rester encore !

- Tu as suffisamment bu pour la soirée, Greg. Pour un capitaine d'équipe, je ne te félicite pas, tu étais censé donner l'exemple.

- Mais Miiiiiiiiiiike !

- Allez, on y va.

- Tu ne m'aimes plus c'est ça ? Je suis trop… trop… normal pour toi ? Tu veux me quitter ?

- Cesses-donc tes jérémiades, elles n'ont aucun sens ! répliqua l'aîné Holmes.

- Mais…

- Ça suffit, Goldfish. Non, je ne te quitte pas. Je te ramène dans notre appartement. Maintenant lève toi et mets ta veste ! Il fait froid dehors. » le coupa-t-il, exaspéré.

Greg fit la moue un instant, avant de changer subitement d'expression.

« Haha, Sherlock, t'es bourréééé !

- Non c'est pas… vrai !

- Siii ! »

Pour toute réponse, le brun lui tira la langue, et d'un accord tacite, Mycroft et John trainèrent leurs amants en dehors du pub, où l'équipe était rassemblée, déjà sur le départ.

« Je suis parf… aitement sobre, Mike, grommela Greg, la voix pâteuse.

- Tellement sobre, Goldfish, que tu ne tiens plus debout. Vraiment, chapeau, le félicita sarcastiquement le grand frère Holmes, désapprobateur.

- C'est parce que j'ai dû boire tous tes verres » ricana l'entraîneur en titubant, le bras passé par-dessus les épaules de son compagnon pour se soutenir.

Sherlock valait un peu mieux, et le bras que John avait passé autour de sa taille ne servait pas vraiment à lui fournir un appui stable. Le jeune chimiste pouvait sentir les doigts de John le caresser discrètement à travers son manteau.

Ils suivirent les rugbymen à travers Londres, les métros étant fermés et les taxis rares à cette heure avancée de la nuit. La joyeuse bande, un peu alcoolisée – surtout en queue, où l'entraîneur peinait à suivre – sonorisa son chemin avec insouciance jusqu'à l'université, où la troupe se dispersa.

Greg s'écroula à moitié sur John en essayant de le serrer dans ses bras et les deux Holmes le regardèrent avec un mélange d'amusement et de pitié.

« Bien joué, John ! N'a gagné ! » s'exclama-t-il en se redressant.

Mycroft le rattrapa avant qu'il ne tombe en arrière, et ils se dirigèrent vers la résidence où se trouvait la chambre qu'ils partageaient.

John et Sherlock se retrouvèrent seuls sur le campus endormi – plus pour longtemps, avec le troupeau bruyant qui se répandait – et le jeune médecin passa à nouveau un bras possessif autour de la taille de Sherlock, et celui-ci se tourna pour lui faire face et essaya de l'embrasser. John le retint.

« Attends qu'on soit chez nous. Ça sera plus confortable… souffla-t-il en souriant.

Mais le brun n'était pas très frais non plus et il protesta, sa voix déraillant.

- Mais John ! Je veux… des bisous ! »

John rit doucement et embrassa la joue de son chimiste, avant de l'entraîner vers le 221B. Mais il était pressé également. Bien qu'il ait passé une excellente soirée an compagnie de ses camarades de rugby, John mourait d'envie de toucher Sherlock, de l'embrasser. Il n'y croyait pas encore complètement, et avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve.

Aussi, dès qu'ils passèrent la porte de leur chambre, John la referma en y plaquant Sherlock. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent immédiatement, presque avec violence, la patience forcée de la soirée s'évaporant. Sherlock attrapa le bas du dos de John tandis que celui-ci lui agrippait le cou. Sentant les mains de Sherlock s'arrimer sur ses hanches, John fit glisser le manteau tacheté de flocons des épaules de son amant, le laissa tomber en tas sur le sol avant de faire de même avec le sien, puis le tira vers son lit.

Ils s'écroulèrent dessus, Sherlock au dessus de John. Leur baiser s'interrompit un instant et ils se regardèrent, leur respiration saccadée. Allongé de tout son long, John sourit au brun à califourchon sur ses jambes. Celui-ci se pencha en avant et posa ses mains sur les épaules de John, le clouant au matelas, et s'humecta les lèvres. John se sentit arrêter de respirer devant une telle vision... Puis les longues mains de Sherlock caressèrent le torse musclé du rugbyman, descendant vers sa taille, et passèrent sous son t-shirt. John essaya de se retenir d'émettre le moindre son lorsqu'il sentit les doigts froids de Sherlock caresser son ventre avec légèreté.

« Sherlock, ne put-il s'empêcher de lâcher lorsqu'il retrouva son souffle.

Le chimiste stoppa ses mouvements, fronça les sourcils.

- J'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? s'inquiéta-t-il, angoissé à l'idée de déplaire à John ou de faire un faux pas.

L'alcool le ralentissait. John le rassura d'un sourire.

- Au contraire » murmura-t-il

Rasséréné, Sherlock reprit son exploration. Ses paumes se réchauffèrent rapidement au contact de la peau de John qui se sentait réagir aux caresses. Quand le brun fit mine de se pencher pour l'embrasser, le jeune médecin se redressa pour unir leurs lèvres plus vite. Sherlock lui caressa le dos et finit par interrompre le baiser pour retirer le t-shirt de John, qui frissonna et se colla immédiatement contre son amant pour reprendre sa bouche. Après l'avoir attrapé par les hanches, John fit lentement remonter ses mains le long des côtes de Sherlock, qui grogna entre ses lèvres. Puis il s'attaqua aux boutons de la chemise de soie prune d'une main sûre. Elle rejoignit rapidement le vêtement de John sur le sol de la chambre. Ce dernier ne put résister à l'envie d'observer son amant dans la pénombre. Le torse blanc et mince de Sherlock était doux sous ses mains et il le serra bientôt contre lui, leur respiration se faisant brusquement plus bruyante.

« John… » souffla Sherlock en le faisant à nouveau basculer en arrière et en s'allongeant cette fois sur lui.

Lorsque leurs bassins entrèrent en contact, John saisit les hanches du brun et se pressa contre lui. Il sentait que Sherlock était excité, autant que lui, et il peinait à garder les pieds sur terre. Instinctivement, Sherlock glissa une jambe entre celles du médecin et mordilla en même temps son épaule nue. John laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise et soudain, une faible alarme résonna dans son esprit.

Tremblant de désir et de frustration, il saisit les poignets de Sherlock qui s'attaquait à sa ceinture et les éloigna fermement, avant de le faire basculer sur le dos.

« Sherlock…

Il était essoufflé. Son amant l'observa avec inquiétude.

- Ce n'était pas bien… ? John… ? haleta-t-il.

- Si, Sherlock… Je meurs d'envie de continuer, tu n'imagines pas… Mais tu as bu, tu n'es pas dans ton état normal… Il vaut mieux qu'on attende un moment où tu seras sobre, ajouta-t-il à contrecœur.

Sherlock voulut protester.

- John, s'il te plaît… Je veux encore te toucher… je n'ai jamais fait ça, ne m'en empêche pas…

- Si, justement. Je ne veux pas te donner l'occasion d'avoir des regrets, Sherlock, tu comprends ? »

John se haïssait en même temps qu'il prononçait ces mots. Tout son corps le poussait à se jeter sur Sherlock. Mais il ne voulait pas le brusquer. Il venait tout juste de découvrir ses sentiments, ils ne pouvaient pas aller si loin tout de suite. Pour éviter de céder à la tentation, il se leva et alla servir deux grands verres d'eau froide dans la cuisine, suivi par le regard inquiet de Sherlock.

Il revint bientôt et tendit un verre à son amant.

« Tiens. Ça va te faire du bien. Ensuite il sera temps de dormir, dit John à voix basse, en lui souriant doucement.

Sherlock n'eut l'air que vaguement rassuré en buvant.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire pendant que tu vas dormir ? demanda-t-il, l'air peiné.

John eut un petit rire amusé.

- Tu vas dormir aussi, Sherlock. Après cette soirée, même toi tu en as besoin. »

Il alla reposer les verres puis, repérant ce qu'il cherchait dans l'obscurité, il tendit à Sherlock son bas de pyjama, et saisit le sien.

Le brun obéit à l'ordre tacite et échangea rapidement son pantalon de ville contre le bas de coton souple, tandis que John faisait de même.

« Tu ne m'as pas donné le haut, indiqua Sherlock. J'ai froid.

- Tu n'auras pas froid longtemps, chuchota John s'installant sur son lit, le plus près du mur qu'il put pour laisser de la place. Viens là » sourit-il.

Sherlock comprit et vint se blottir contre lui, posant la tête sur le torse du blond qui tira les couvertures sur eux tandis qu'ils entremêlaient leurs jambes. Et en effet, le jeune Holmes avait besoin de sommeil, car lorsque John lui murmura un « bonne nuit » quelques minutes plus tard en caressant ses boucles sombres, il ne répondit pas. Il s'était endormi.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, heureuses ? Que va-t-il se passer le lendemain ?<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

**Voici le chapitre 12 ! Nous approchons de la fin mes amis !**

**Nous sommes passées au Rating M, ça y est. Vous allez vite savoir pourquoi ! Et nous espérons que ça vous plaira !**

**Encore 2 chapitres, 3 maximum avant la fin.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Nalou&Flo'w**

* * *

><p>Lorsque Sherlock se réveilla, plusieurs heures plus tard, il n'ouvrit pas immédiatement les yeux. Sa tête était douloureuse, sa gorge sèche, sa langue pâteuse. D'après la matière douce et confortable qui l'entourait, il était couché dans un lit. Celui de John, à l'odeur. Fait étonnant, l'odeur était bien plus forte que d'habitude. Omniprésente. Et il y avait cette chaleur. Il soupira d'aise. Malgré les protestations de son cerveau, il était incroyablement bien. Il bougea légèrement, étendit ses jambes, reposa sa tête plus confortablement sa tête sur... Un humain ?<p>

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent de surprise, La lumière déjà franche qui filtrait dans la chambre lui agressa les rétines. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour se débarrasser des tâches de couleur qui flottaient derrière ses paupières. Sa tête était effectivement posée sur un torse, juste sous la clavicule. Il entendait un cœur battre sous lui, et une respiration lente et profonde le faisait légèrement bouger.

Sherlock n'eut aucun mal à reconnaitre la personne qui dormait encore profondément, collée à lui, et qui lui servait d'oreiller. En effet, le drap baissé dévoilait son torse et les innombrables cicatrices qui le parcouraient.

Indépendamment de sa volonté, la main qui était posée sous sa tête se dégagea et parcourut doucement l'une de ces lignes de peau éclaircie. Le toucher était à peine plus lourd que celui d'une plume, mais déjà Sherlock ressentait des étincelles au bout de ses doigts. Il en caressa une autre, puis une autre encore. La peau dorée était douce, parcourue de petits défauts dus aux cicatrisations pas toujours idéales, mais ferme, les muscles apparents. Rien ne le fascinait plus en cet instant. Il aperçut la chair de poule se former sur les abdominaux de John, là où ses doigts venaient de s'attarder. La curiosité les mena vers la fine ligne de poils blonds qui partaient de son nombril et descendait sur le bas de son ventre. Ils divergèrent ensuite vers le creux de son aine. La peau extrêmement fine ne tarda pas à se couvrir également de petits points.

Le drap masquait le bas de pyjama du blond, mais Sherlock, avide de découvrir chaque parcelle du corps de son tout nouvel amant, glissa lentement ses doigts entre le tissu et la peau hâlée afin de les séparer.

Il aperçut l'élastique de coton gris à peine quelques centimètres plus bas, juste en dessous des hanches de John. Ses doigts s'en approchèrent doucement avant de frôler la peau à la limite du vêtement. Le blond frissonna sous lui, et il vit le membre de John, déjà gonflé, sursauter légèrement, emprisonné.

Le brun était sur le point de le libérer quand il sentit deux bras se resserrer autour de lui, le sortant de sa contemplation. Totalement pris dans l'observation du corps du jeune médecin, il n'avait pas remarqué les signes de son réveil.

John posa ses lèvres sur le crâne de Sherlock, avant de migrer vers sa tempe puis de glisser le long des pommettes saillantes lorsque celui-ci redressa la tête. Les doigts de John vinrent saisir le menton du chimiste, le maintenant immobile, alors qu'il se penchait pour sceller leurs lèvres.

« Bonjour, Sherlock. » dit-il, leurs bouches se frôlant.

Il se dégagea de leur étreinte, laissant Sherlock sur le dos, avant de se pencher sur lui. Il lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure, la suçota, avant de descendre planter de légers baisers le long du cou du brun, qui ne put retenir un léger soupir.

« La vue te plait ? » ajouta-t-il, tout près de son oreille.

Sherlock, qui avait fermé les yeux sous la caresse, les rouvrit brutalement, un éclair de désir le traversant. John se redressa, et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent enfin. Sherlock pouvait le voir dans sa globalité. Son visage détendu, souriant. Son regard pétillant. Ses cheveux en bataille. Son torse musculeux penché au dessus de lui… Respirer lui fut soudainement difficile, comme s'il avait oublié comment faire. John était beau, et cette image le frappait d'autant plus fort que leur proximité, la nudité de leurs torses était une situation totalement nouvelle, mais pourtant parfaite en cet instant.

« A mon tour, maintenant. » finit par lui susurrer le blond, avant de se pencher de nouveau, et d'atteindre la pointe de sa clavicule du bout de ses lèvres.

Sherlock sentit la main de son compagnon glisser le long de ses côtes avant de se poser sur son flanc. Il ne put empêcher un râle étranglé s'échapper de ses lèvres alors que les pouces calleux du jeune médecin dessinaient de légers cercles sur sa peau si sensible… Il sentit les lèvres de John s'étirer contre son pectoral gauche, devinant le sourire qui ornait son visage à présent. John bougea légèrement, et soudainement sa langue caressait timidement le téton du brun. De surprise, il avala une grande goulée d'air avant de bloquer sa respiration. Il ne se serait jamais douté que ce cercle de chair soit aussi réactif aux soins du blond.

John releva les yeux un instant, pour être accueilli par une vue divine. Sherlock, les yeux fermés, la bouche entrouverte, complètement immobile. Ses joues étaient rouges, et sa respiration hachée. Le fait qu'il réagisse aussi fort simplement en jouant avec ses tétons donna envie à John de continuer ses observations, de trouver d'autres points sensibles sur le corps de son partenaire.

Pour commencer, il alla faire subir la même torture au téton droit de Sherlock, puis vint couvrir son sternum de baisers, avant de faire de même avec le ventre plat et glabre du brun.

« John… » laissa échapper Sherlock dans un souffle.

Il se sentait… il n'aurait su dire comment. Bien, non, mieux que ça. Les doigts et les lèvres de John brûlaient et glaçaient sa peau à la fois. Des frissons parcouraient son corps, incontrôlables, alors que la bouche de John explorait son torse entier, sa langue traçant des traits de feu sur lui, le long de ses côtes, puis vers son nombril. Le blond mordilla son flanc, juste au-dessus de la hanche, et glissa doucement ses doigts sous l'élastique de son pyjama, arrachant un soupir rauque à Sherlock.

John sentait son cœur battre à toute vitesse. Son peu d'expérience et la peur de déplaire à son amant le faisaient un peu hésiter, mais les réactions de celui-ci l'encourageaient. Ce qu'il faisait n'avait pas l'air si désagréable… et leur effet sur Sherlock l'excitait tellement qu'il lui faisait oublier ses angoisses. Il continua donc ses caresses avec une audace croissante.

Le blond tira le pantalon de pyjama vers le bas, dévoilant un boxer qui trahissait son excitation. Il sourit et effleura le renflement du tissu. Sherlock inspira brusquement, retenant un léger cri. John sourit et saisit délicatement l'élastique du sous-vêtement pour le retirer sans toucher Sherlock. Lorsqu'il l'eut laissé tomber à côté du lit, il revint se placer à califourchon sur les jambes de son chimiste et se pencha vers lui. Il déposa un baiser sur son ventre, puis suivit son aine du bout de la langue. Ses doigts caressèrent avec légèreté l'intérieur des cuisses fines de Sherlock avant de saisir doucement de son membre tendu. Le brun se cambra légèrement, serrant les poings sur le drap.

« John ! » répéta-t-il, haletant.

Il n'avait jamais vécu une telle situation. Le coup de langue timide que John donna alors le fit gémir malgré lui, et il sentit John s'enhardir. Celui-ci traça une ligne de la pointe de sa langue le long de la verge de Sherlock, avant de décrire des cercles tout autour, remontant vers le bout. John sentait Sherlock frissonner sous lui et il alla effleurer sa taille, ses flancs, ses hanches, le tout du bout des doigts, lui extorquant des grognements étouffés. Lorsque John le prit dans sa bouche, Sherlock ne put s'empêcher d'enfoncer ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds de son tortionnaire, et il dut se concentrer pour penser à respirer.

La langue de John s'enroula autour de lui alors que ses lèvres suivaient un lent mouvement de va-et-vient. Sherlock s'arqua vers lui, ne contrôlant plus le souffle bruyant qui s'échappait de ses lèvres. Une de ses mains s'agrippa à l'épaule de John, l'autre toujours serrée sur ses cheveux courts.

« John, je… » tenta-t-il de dire, la voix hachée, rauque.

Sa phrase se termina dans un râle. John avait accéléré le rythme de ses allers-retours. Le cerveau de Sherlock se déconnecta pour de bon, court-circuité par les sensations incroyables qui irradiaient de son bas-ventre. Les vagues de plaisir se firent de plus en plus fortes à mesure que John augmentait sa vitesse.

John attrapa fermement les hanches fines du brun, ses pouces posés dans le creux de l'aine, à la jointure intérieure de la cuisse. Il sentait que Sherlock n'allait pas tarder à finir et haussa encore sa cadence.

Sherlock sentit soudain l'explosion se répandre dans tout son corps et il se cambra encore une fois vers John, sans même se rendre compte qu'il avait crié son prénom. Celui-ci sentit un liquide chaud et poisseux envahir sa bouche et il relâcha le membre frissonnant de Sherlock en crachotant.

Il releva les yeux vers son amant, s'essuyant les lèvres du revers de la main, et ne put retenir un léger rire. Le brun peinait à maîtriser son tremblement et à reprendre son souffle. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent alors et se plongèrent dans ceux du blond, accompagnés d'un sourire comblé. John lui rendit son sourire et descendit du lit en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever. Il l'entraîna sans un mot vers la salle de bain et le poussa dans la cabine de douche, puis se débarrassa sans façons de son bas de pyjama et de son boxer.

Sherlock écarquilla les yeux devant le corps nu de John, et rougit soudain violemment.

« Je crois qu'il n'est plus temps d'être pudique » dit doucement John.

Il continua de sourire et lui adressa un clin d'œil avant d'aller se rincer rapidement la bouche au lavabo. Puis il se retourna vers lui, le rejoignit dans la cabine et la ferma.

John alluma le jet et le dirigea vers eux lorsque l'eau fut bien chaude. Il glissa ses mains sur la taille de Sherlock et vint se coller contre lui en l'enlaçant, soupirant d'aise lorsque celui-ci répondit à l'étreinte.

« Sherlock… murmura-t-il en enfouissant sa tête dans le torse du brun.

Il sentait le cœur toujours affolé contre son front.

- John… je… je ne sais pas quoi dire, c'était… incroyable… peut-être… merci ? »

Le jeune médecin rit doucement et releva son visage pour répondre en embrassant tendrement Sherlock. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, profitant de la chaleur, Puis John se dégagea doucement et ramassa le flacon de savon.

« Je crois qu'on mérite une bonne toilette » fit-il.

Sherlock hocha la tête avec un sourire timide. Il sentait encore l'onde de choc parcourant son corps, et si son rythme cardiaque avait diminué, les battements étaient toujours forts. Il se lava rapidement, puis, au lieu de tendre la bouteille de gel douche à John, il en reprit un peu et le savonna lui-même. John accepta le soin avec plaisir. Les mains de Sherlock, d'abord légères, devinrent peu à peu plus appuyées. Il l'enlaça pour lui frotter le dos, en profitant pour l'embrasser, et sourit au léger sursaut de John lorsqu'il passa ses mains sur ses fesses. Oubliant sa pudeur, il caressa l'entrejambe de John, lui arrachant un soupir.

Le blond crispa malgré lui ses mains sur les épaules de Sherlock. Il était toujours excité et les mains baladeuses de son amant ne l'aidaient pas à se calmer…

« Sherlock… laissa-t-il échapper, presque plaintif, lorsque celui-ci approfondit ses caresses.

- Désolé… murmura-t-il en retirant ses mains. Je voulais… je pensais…

John grogna de frustration et attira Sherlock à lui pour un baiser.

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé d'arrêter…

Sherlock l'observa, presque timidement.

- Je… je ne sais pas si… comment…

John le rassura d'un sourire.

- Ce que tu faisais… était très bien… »

Le brun lui rendit son sourire, se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, et glissa une de ses mains entre leurs deux corps. Lorsqu'il le prit en main et recommença à le caresser lentement, John ne put s'empêcher de mordiller le cou de son amant. Il enroula ses bras derrière la nuque de Sherlock tandis que celui-ci le plaquait contre la paroi froide de la douche. Prenant de l'assurance, Sherlock raffermit sa prise et accéléra peu à peu ses mouvements, et la respiration de John suivit, devenant erratique.

« Sher– »voulut dire John, la voix rauque, mais son souffle se coupa brusquement.

Frappé de plein fouet, il serra Sherlock contre lui tandis que les vagues de sensations parcouraient son corps tendu.

Peu à peu, il retrouva son souffle et embrassa doucement l'épaule de son amant. Ce dernier l'avait enlacé à son tour et John sentit le rire secouer le corps mince de Sherlock.

« Qu'est-ce qui est donc si drôle ? demanda-t-il, un peu surpris, mais trop bien pour s'en inquiéter.

- On est bons pour se relaver » répliqua Sherlock en posant ses lèvres sur celles de John.

* * *

><p>Ils finirent par sortir de la douche, le ballon d'eau chaude commençant à faiblir. Sherlock enfila son long peignoir et John s'enroula dans une serviette.<p>

« Petit-déjeuner ? » demanda-t-il simplement.

Sherlock acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et alla allumer la bouilloire tandis que son compagnon enfilait rapidement un caleçon et un jean. Ils furent rapidement attablés côte à côte devant une bonne tasse de thé et quelques toasts. Souriant comme deux enfants à Noël, ils commencèrent à discuter de tout et de rien.

Le téléphone de Sherlock les interrompit en vibrant bruyamment. Son propriétaire se leva pour y jeter un coup d'œil tout en continuant à rire à l'anecdote que venait de lui raconter John.

Son rire s'arrêta brutalement, étouffé dans un juron. John lui lança un coup d'œil étonné.

« Un problème ? interrogea-t-il.

Ne recevant pas de réponse, John se leva à son tour et étudia les traits de son colocataire. La mâchoire serrée, le regard fixe et glacial. John laissa glisser son regard sur le téléphone.

_Tututut Sherlock… J'espère que tu sais à quoi tu joues… Garde bien en tête que tu es à MOI ! - JM_

- Je l'avais oublié, celui-là, grommela John.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait passé un bras possessif autour de la taille de Sherlock, le serrant contre lui, et s'il l'avait pu, il aurait réduit le téléphone en cendres da la seule brûlure de son regard.

- John… Je… commença Sherlock.

- Oui ?

- Je… Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te le dire, avec tout ce qui est arrivé cette semaine, mais… Ce n'est pas le premier que je reçois… J'en ai des dizaines comme ça… Il est revenu mercredi.

- Comment sais-tu qu'il est revenu ? Tu l'as vu ?

John sentit son corps se glacer à l'idée que Jim ait à nouveau posé ses mains – ou autre chose – sur Sherlock.

- Non, John, non. Il me l'a dit… Il semble apprécier de me raconter la totalité de sa vie.

- Bien. Pourvu que ça dure… soupira John, enfin, je veux dire, le fait que vous ne vous voyiez pas. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir ce souci en plus sur la conscience maintenant. Allons profiter de notre petit-déjeuner, veux-tu ? » finit-il en lui tendant la main.

Sherlock s'en saisit, un doux sourire étirant légèrement ses lèvres. Cette évolution soudaine dans sa relation avec John lui avait permis de se détendre légèrement, de se sentir un peu plus fort, un peu plus protégé de tout ce qui se passait à l'extérieur…

* * *

><p>Un étudiant quelconque ne pourrait remarquer les différences. Elles étaient ténues, légères, presque indétectables, mais elles étaient bien là.<p>

Quelques centimètres de moins les séparaient. Leurs regards se perdaient, languissants, sur le corps de l'autre. De discrets sourires parsemaient leur discussion autour d'un repas pris à la cafétéria.

Un œil non avisé ne verrait pas la tension qui régnait également sur leurs corps et leurs esprits. Les épaules nouées, les sens à l'affut. La tendance – inconsciente – à se positionner toujours dos au mur, ou à assurer une vision globale à eux deux.

Mais s'il y avait bien une personne dans cette école qui n'était pas aveugle à tous ces signes, c'était bien Jim Moriarty.

Partout où ils allaient, il était présent, les observait. Chaque ridule qui apparaissait au coin des yeux du chimiste lorsqu'il souriait à ce John faisait monter un peu plus la rage qui bouillonnait en lui.

Ses yeux étaient partout. Il voulait définitivement Sherlock. Pour lui. Jim sourit, d'un sourire qui illuminait son visage entier. D'un sourire qui aurait pu être charmant si ce n'était pas le rictus d'un prédateur qui a ferré sa proie...

* * *

><p>La journée du lundi était passée assez rapidement pour John. La nouvelle proximité de Sherlock doublée à l'absence de mouvements de ses harceleurs l'avait détendu, et il aurait presque pu être insouciant s'il ne se souvenait pas des deux surprises qu'il avait trouvées dans le laboratoire de médecine.<p>

Avec tous les événements du weekend, il avait oublié de parler de la balle et de la lame de verre à son expert de compagnon. Peut-être celui-ci pourrait en déduire quelque chose.

C'est pour ça qu'à peine rentré dans leur dortoir, après avoir subi avec plaisir les assauts répétés de la bouche du brun – il acceptait sans retenue tout ce qui venait de lui – il finit par poser les deux objets dans la paume de Sherlock.

John fut presque déçu lorsque l'attention de celui-ci se détourna immédiatement et complètement de lui. Sherlock était de nouveau dans son monde, complètement fermé à ce qui l'entourait.

Il entreprit d'abord d'étudier à la lumière de sa lampe de bureau la balle dorée, la faisant tourner délicatement entre ses doigts avant d'observer plus longuement la gravure. De nombreuses idées défilaient à toute allure dans son cerveau, se mélangeant aux déductions. Lorsqu'il ne put plus rien tirer du projectile, il le posa délicatement dans une boîte de pétri propre, avant de glisser la lamelle sous les pinces de son propre microscope.

John, quant à lui, se retrouva désœuvré et finit par saisir un de ses manuels de médecine, relisant les mêmes paragraphes inlassablement sans s'en rendre compte.

Il finit par abandonner et observa les mouvements de Sherlock autour de son bureau jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se ferment d'eux-mêmes, et décida qu'il était temps de se coucher.

Il réagit à peine lorsque, juste avant l'aube, le matelas s'enfonça sous le poids du grand brun venu s'étendre près de lui. Sherlock déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant d'enfouir son visage dans le cou de John.

Le mardi se déroula sans événement marquant, et déjà John rentrait chez lui pour se préparer à son entrainement de rugby.

Il retrouva Greg Lestrade déjà chargé de matériel, et après l'avoir soulagé de la moitié de celui-ci, ils blaguèrent ensemble sur le chemin du stade.

« Tu as l'air en forme, John, ça fait plaisir à voir ! Ça va avec Sherlock ? »

John rougit violemment en même temps qu'un immense sourire naissait sur son visage, et ses yeux se mirent à briller.

Greg éclata d'un rire franc.

« Je vois, dit-il avec un sourire malicieux. Je t'avais bien dit que ça allait s'arranger, pas vrai ? J'espère que ça ne va pas trop te déconcentrer sur le terrain ! plaisanta-t-il.

John se racla la gorge, toujours souriant.

- Je devrais réussir à l'écarter de mes pensées pendant l'entraînement, répliqua-t-il.

Greg lui donna un petit coup de poing amical sur l'épaule.

- Je ne pourrais pas t'en vouloir si tu n'y arrivais pas. Mycroft me faisait – me fait toujours – le même effet ! »

John prit beaucoup de plaisir à jouer, après les derniers entraînements peu réussis des dernières semaines. La victoire lors du match du samedi avait définitivement soudé l'équipe et ils étaient tous pleins de motivation.

Après avoir aidé Greg à ranger le matériel, comme il en avait pris l'habitude, le blond partit dans la nuit, regardant distraitement les flocons qui parsemaient le chemin de son dortoir. Il se sentait détendu, et il passa tranquillement devant un groupe d'élèves qui se tenait sous un porche, avant de tourner à l'angle du bâtiment qui faisait face au sien, situé quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin. Il pouvait voir la lumière de son appartement briller dans l'obscurité, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de rêvasser à ce qui l'attendait à l'intérieur. Une bonne douche chaude, et un Sherlock devenu câlin – peut-être les deux en même temps, s'il était chanceux.

Une soudaine douleur à l'arrière du genou gauche le tira brusquement de ses pensées alors qu'il s'écroulait sur l'asphalte blanchi par la neige. Des doigts se saisirent d'une poignée de ses cheveux blonds et tirèrent sans ménagement, tordant douloureusement sa nuque en arrière.

L'action s'était déroulée en une fraction de seconde, et il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait avant qu'une pluie de coups ne s'abatte sur lui, incessante. Il mit encore quelques instants avant que son corps ne réagisse et se recroqueville, protégeant sa tête et ses organes vitaux.

Son souffle disparut après un coup assené à ses côtes, et il sentit un objet dur et glacé s'acharner sur les phalanges de sa main droite, lui arrachant un cri de douleur à chaque impact.

Son cerveau ne parvenait pas à analyser la provenance des coups, et les zones d'impact se firent floues, la douleur s'emparant de son corps entier.

Peu à peu, il arrêta de crier, les larmes qui envahissaient son visage obstruant sa gorge. L'inconscience le guettait, et il entendit à peine le cliquetis caractéristique du métal sur le bitume, accompagné de pas.

« Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites, messieurs ? dit alors une voix posée, presque ennuyée, surgie de la nuit.

John ouvrit un œil alors que les coups cessaient brusquement.

Mycroft se tenait là, à quelques mètres de lui, nonchalamment appuyé sur son éternel parapluie. Il put également voir qu'il était entouré de cinq personnes, dont les visages étaient masqués par des capuches et la nuit, et aperçut une longue barre métallique. Il sentit alors la douleur dans sa main le rappeler à l'ordre, lancinante. Il ne put retenir une plainte, et ses blessures fraîchement acquises se réveillèrent, le tirant de l'inconscience dans laquelle il avait failli sombrer.

Mais l'attention de ses agresseurs avait été détournée de lui.

- Casse-toi, mêle toi de tes affaires, ou tu y passes aussi ! menaça un des assaillants en s'approchant du nouveau venu.

Mycroft ne bougea pas d'un cil en regardant l'autre approcher.

- Justement, je crois que ça me concerne. Je pense que vous ne savez pas dans quoi vous vous êtes engagés… Une impasse, indiqua-t-il obligeamment avec un mince sourire. Partez, maintenant.

- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas nous frapper avec ton parapluie ? cria un autre, moqueur, en se rapprochant également de Mycroft.

- Oh, non. Je pense que vous allez simplement partir sans faire d'histoire, et peut-être qu'on ne vous poursuivra pas… » répliqua Holmes en s'examinant les ongles, désinvolte.

John, complètement perdu dans la douleur, sentit sa conscience vaciller à nouveau. Il n'entendit plus la conversation qui se déroulait toujours au-dessus de lui, et le noir complet se fit lorsque quatorze paires de pieds tournèrent à l'angle du bâtiment qu'il avait passé à peine quelques minutes plus tôt.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, Sherlock ouvrit la bouche pour demander à John ce qui lui avait pris tant de temps, mais avant même de lever les yeux, il sut que quelque chose clochait. Un intense brouhaha régnait dans le couloir, provenant d'une meute de rugbymen menés par Greg et Mycroft. Le regard qu'il échangea avec son frère acheva de l'inquiéter.<p>

« John… ? » demanda-t-il faiblement.

Il l'aperçut à ce moment là, pendant mollement entre deux de ses coéquipiers, visiblement inconscient, le visage ensanglanté.

Le choc le fit se redresser trop vite, et sa hanche heurta le coin de son bureau alors qu'il se levait précipitamment, renversant son expérience du même coup. Il n'y accorda pas même un regard.

Il traversa la pièce en deux longues enjambées, et saisit le corps de son ami, enroulant ses bras autour de lui, sous les aisselles. Les deux étudiants qui le soutenaient relâchèrent progressivement leur prise sur John.

Sherlock entendait son propre sang pulser dans ses oreilles, fou de rage et d'inquiétude incontrôlées, alors qu'il bataillait pour amener John sur son lit. Il s'interdit de penser au pire, à un corps mort entre ses mains, ou d'émettre quelque hypothèse dramatique que ce soit en allongeant John le plus délicatement possible. Immédiatement, une de ses mains tremblantes vint se poser contre la carotide de John. Il devait s'en assurer.

Le brun entendit à peine Greg ordonner à l'équipe de les laisser, et prêta encore moins d'attention à Mycroft lorsque celui-ci s'adressa à l'un deux. Tout ce qui l'entourait n'était que brouillard, à l'exception de John. John dont la faible respiration peinait à le rassurer. Il étudia longuement le corps de son amant inconscient, essayant de déterminer la gravité de ses blessures.

« … lock. Sherlock ! »

Sherlock sursauta lorsque la main calleuse de Greg se posa sur son épaule avec force. Son cerveau se reconnecta sur son environnement, et constata que la pièce s'était vidée. Il ne restait que son frère et Greg avec lui, et il put entendre de petits pas pressés dans le couloir avant que Mrs Hudson n'apparaisse sur le pas de la porte, chargée d'une trousse de soin, toute essoufflée et la mise en plis de travers.

« Oh mon dieu, John ! Pauvre petit… Sherlock, poussez-vous immédiatement, que je puisse l'examiner.

- Mrs Hudson, vous n'êtes pas médecin, répliqua faiblement celui-ci.

- Je le suis plus que vous, rétorqua-t-elle un peu durement en lui tirant le bras pour l'écarter de John. L'un d'entre vous aurait-il l'obligeance de me dire ce qui s'est passé ?! Mycroft Holmes, avec toute la confiance que je vous accorde, vous avez intérêt à tout m'expliquer ! »

Elle commença alors son examen de John, et demanda à Greg de l'aider à retirer son t-shirt. Sherlock sentit son sang se figer dans ses veines et sa respiration se tarir, et il dut se retenir de les empêcher de le déshabiller. Une partie de son cerveau, détachée de la scène, s'aperçut qu'il était devenu incroyablement possessif. Puis Mycroft prit la parole, le fusillant d'un regard.

« Hum. Et bien, il semblerait que des personnes malveillantes aient voulu s'en prendre à John. Greg m'avait parlé de son attitude étrange il y a deux semaines, lors de leur entrainement de rugby. Il était très tendu, sur la défensive, et il l'a même agressé lorsque Greg a voulu l'empêcher de partir sans s'expliquer.

- Oui, enfin, ce n'était presque rien, hein ! intervint Greg.

Après un regard appuyé de Mycroft, celui-ci se tut.

- Pris d'un doute, j'ai donc décidé de resserrer la surveillance autour de John. Sherlock, ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Tu sais très bien que sans ça il serait peut être en train d'agoniser dans un coin sans même que tu t'en inquiètes ! Tu ferais mieux de nous remercier !

Sherlock resta silencieux, le regard toujours foudroyant. Il ne savait pas contre qui tourner sa colère à cet instant, et il semblait que son frère était une très bonne cible, malgré le rugbyman debout juste à côté, prêt à le défendre.

- Tu seras donc bien gentil, _mon cher frère_, reprit Mycroft, de nous informer de la situation, afin que cela puisse se régler sans que John ne souffre à nouveau ?

- Va te faire voir, Mycroft ! cracha-t-il. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas agi avant que tout cela arrive ? Ça t'amuse de voir John dans cet état ?!

- C'est _toi _qui étais au courant, Sherlock ! C'est _toi_ qui n'as rien fait ! continua Mycroft, qui commençait à perdre son calme également.

- Sherlock ! Voyons ! intervint Mrs. Hudson. Vous ne pouvez pas à la fois reprocher à votre frère de vous avoir surveillé ET de ne pas avoir agi ! »

Sherlock resta un instant hébété, puis retrouva un semblant de calme.

Après un soupir, Mycroft reprit :

« Sherlock, ça ne t'es jamais venu à l'esprit que nous puissions être du même côté ?

- Etrangement, non… » répondit le plus jeune, croisant les bras d'un air buté.

Greg, en ayant assez des chamailleries des deux frères, fit un pas en avant.

- Sherlock. Dis-nous ce qui s'est passé. J'ai besoin de savoir si John est en danger. Il y a sûrement un moyen d'améliorer les choses, et ce n'est pas en voulant résoudre les problèmes seul que tu vas t'en tirer cette fois-ci ! Regarde déjà où ça nous a mené ! Je ne veux pas que d'autres personnes souffrent. Je ne veux pas qu'il arrive quelque chose de plus grave à John. Tu sais que ton frère peut t'aider, tu es juste trop fier pour te laisser faire. Mais la santé et le bonheur de John ne sont-ils pas plus importants que ta fierté en ce moment ? Il est mon ami. C'est un type bien, et quelle que soit son histoire, je ne peux pas simplement regarder. Je _dois_ agir, Sherlock. Je pense que toi aussi. Alors mettons nous au travail et trouvons une solution ensemble. Pour ça, nous avons besoin de connaitre toutes les informations que tu détiens.

Sherlock resta un moment silencieux après le sermon de Greg. Son cerveau tournait à toute vitesse alors que doucement, son regard, qui s'était fixé sur son interlocuteur, revenait sur John.

Mrs Hudson avait bandé la main blessée de John et nettoyait maintenant ses différentes égratignures. Il ne s'était toujours pas réveillé.

Le brun soupira profondément, avant de se lancer dans le récit du jeune homme qui partageait maintenant sa vie.

Il finit par leur montrer les trois objets qui avaient fait peser la menace sur John. Mycroft, bien que silencieux, observa consciencieusement ceux-ci, en tirant les mêmes conclusions que son petit frère. Greg, lui, n'en revenait toujours pas. Même si son amant l'avait informé de certaines choses, entendre tout ce qui était arrivé à John à Glasgow le laissait sans voix. Il comprenait maintenant les différents comportements qu'il avait pu avoir depuis son arrivée. Mrs Hudson, elle, eut de nouveau un pincement au cœur en entendant une seconde fois cette triste histoire, tout en étant horrifiée d'apprendre que des menaces de mort avaient été proférées dans l'enceinte de sa propre école, d'autant plus sur quelqu'un d'aussi gentil que John. Elle en faisait une affaire personnelle. S'attaquer à un de ses élèves, c'était s'attaquer à elle et à son institution !

Mycroft reprit la parole avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quelque chose.

« Nous aurions pu éviter ça, si tu me l'avais dit, _petit frère. _Tu sais que j'en suis capable. Tu es simplement trop borné ! »

Sherlock allait répondre avec toute l'acidité qu'il possédait lorsque la vieille dame se redressa brusquement.

« Ça suffit les garçons ! Ce qui est fait est fait. On serait au courant si les hypothèses permettaient de changer le passé ! Cela ne sert à rien de vous prendre le bec là-dessus. Vous devriez plutôt concentrer vos deux cerveaux sur la marche à suivre et la recherche des garnements qui ont pu lui faire ça ! J'attends de vous autre chose que des chamailleries, alors que la vie de quelqu'un est en jeu ! »

Les trois garçons la fixaient maintenant avec une surprise progressivement remplacée par du respect. Les yeux de John commencèrent à s'agiter sous leurs paupières, alors Mycroft prit les devants, décidant d'un plan rapide :

« Nous allons nous comporter comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Nous ne devons pas attirer l'attention. Greg et moi irons en classe, Mrs Hudson, vous vaquerez à vos tâches habituelles, et toi, Sherlock, tu resteras avec John. Je sais que tu passes la plupart de tes journées ici. Je vais installer des caméras supplémentaires dans le bâtiment, aux entrées et dans les circulations. Mais seules les personnes vivant ici ont la clé correspondante dans le badge. Cela devrait déjà être une bonne sécurité. Je garderai un œil vigilant sur les caméras, et au moindre mouvement suspect, chacun prévient les autres. Sherlock, je compte sur toi pour t'occuper de lui. N'oublies pas ce qu'il vient de subir. Maintenant, nous allons partir, et mettre en place la surveillance. C'est compris pour tout le monde ? »

Ils acquiescèrent tous et Greg, Mycroft et Mrs Hudson quittèrent la chambre, alors que John se réveillait doucement.

L'attention de Sherlock se reporta immédiatement sur John, alors qu'un râle rauque s'échappait de la gorge du blond.

« Où... je suis...? interrogea-t-il faiblement, peinant à ouvrir ses yeux.

Sa voix était pleine de douleur et de peur contenue. Sherlock sentit son cœur se serrer et il passa une main légère sur la joue de son compagnon.

- Shh, souffla-t-il, retenant la colère qui l'étreignait - _son_ John, dans cet état... et par sa faute... ! - Tu es avec moi, tu es en sécurité maintenant... John, je suis tellement désolé...

Le regard de John se fixa lentement sur Sherlock, se plongea dans les yeux clairs et troublés.

- Sherlock... Dis-moi… ce qui s'est passé, demanda-t-il difficilement.

Ses côtes le torturaient, et il n'osait pas regarder sa main droite, qu'il sentait engourdie, comme anesthésiée. Sherlock s'assit à côté de lui sur le lit et caressa lentement les cheveux blonds.

- Tu t'es fait agresser en rentrant du rugby... cinq contre un, apparemment. Heureusement - je n'en reviens pas de dire ça - heureusement, Mycroft surveillait depuis que tu as failli agresser Greg, et ils ont pu intervenir avec le reste de l'équipe. Ils t'ont ramené ici, et Mrs Hudson t'a soigné. Tu as les côtes froissées, une ou deux fêlées, et deux phalanges de la main droite cassées, indiqua Sherlock en serrant les dents.

John encaissa en silence. Au fur et à mesure qu'il sortait du duvet de l'inconscience, ses douleurs se faisaient plus aiguës, lancinantes. Il n'osait pas bouger, de peur de les réveiller encore plus, et resta allongé sur le dos, faiblement redressé sur son oreiller.

- John... si... si tu veux quelque chose...

Sherlock s'arrêta, tenta de maîtriser sa voix. Voir John ainsi lui était insupportable, et l'était plus encore alors que celui-ci lui souriait faiblement.

- Je voudrais bien un verre d'eau, répondit-il, mais il va falloir que tu m'aides à boire.

L'étudiant médecin en lui reprenait le dessus.

- Est-ce que Mrs Hudson m'a fait avaler quoi que ce soit ? Si non, je ne cracherais pas sur un anti douleur. Du paracétamol fera l'affaire, je crois que c'est tout ce que nous avons dans la pharmacie. Il faudrait que je dorme... »

Sa tirade le laissa essoufflé, ses côtes malmenées protestant, alors que Sherlock se précipitait pour lui ramener un verre d'eau fraîche et les cachets qu'il avait demandés. Il aida John à les prendre, avec toute la douceur dont il était capable. John s'adossant à nouveau à l'oreiller et fermant les yeux, Sherlock se leva pour s'éloigner, mais la main valide du blond attrapa la sienne.

« Reste là, s'il te plait » murmura John.

Sherlock garda les doigts chauds entremêlés dans les siens, assis à côté de John, alors que celui-ci replongeait dans le sommeil.

Il resta un moment ainsi, assis tout au bord du lit du blond, à l'observer. Bien qu'exténué, son visage ne s'était pas totalement détendu. Il semblait constamment inquiet et souffrant. Sherlock n'osait pas faire plus que de caresser doucement de son pouce la main qu'il tenait toujours, de peur de lui faire encore plus mal, ou de le déranger dans son repos.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il resta ainsi toute la soirée, et une bonne partie de la nuit. Manger ne lui était même pas venu à l'esprit. Seul John comptait. John et ceux qui lui avaient fait ça. Il se repassait en boucle chaque évènement, chaque indice laissé par ses assaillants. Il devait les retrouver. Leur faire payer.

Ce n'est que bien plus tard qu'il s'allongea doucement à côté du blond, prenant soin de ne pas le toucher alors que ses yeux se fermaient tout seuls. Il garda la main de John dans la sienne.

Epuisé, il finit par dormir quelques maigres heures, avant d'être tiré du sommeil en sursaut par le réveil de John, toujours activé pour se rendre au laboratoire. Sherlock balaya d'un coup rageur la table de nuit, faisait tomber l'appareil ainsi que le verre d'eau de la veille.

John, lui, émergea plus péniblement. Les douleurs embrumaient son cerveau alors qu'elles se faisaient à nouveau sentir, se répandant dans son corps. Il ne put réprimer un cri de douleur étouffé lorsque sa main se rappela à lui.

« Je suis désolé, John. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller… mais ce satané réveil m'a surpris… Ne bouge pas, je t'apporte le petit déjeuner et des cachets. »

John hocha vaguement de la tête, rêvant de se rendormir, ses yeux le brûlant. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment répondre mieux.

Sherlock descendit prudemment du lit avant de se diriger dans la cuisine. Il revint un peu plus tard avec un plateau chargé de deux tasses fumantes, une assiette de pancakes chauds accompagné de leur pot de Nutella réservé aux grandes occasions, même si cette fois-ci était plus pour remonter le moral de John que pour célébrer quoi que ce soit.

Il posa le tout sur la table de nuit de John, puis revint avec deux verres de jus d'orange et de quoi essuyer les dégâts de son imprudence matinale.

« Passe ton bras autour de mon cou, chuchota-t-il à John en se penchant vers lui. Je vais te redresser un peu. »

John obéit avec prudence, testant doucement la résistance de ses côtes. Il allait avoir mal un instant, mais il valait mieux qu'il soit plus droit pour manger, mais aussi pour passer la journée.

Sans surprise, la douleur lui coupa le souffle alors que Sherlock le tirait doucement vers le haut, avant de le reposer sur son coussin adossé à la tête de lit.

Une fois fait, Sherlock en profita pour voler un chaste baiser à John, qui, en réaction, bloqua toute retraite au brun de sa main valide, avant de l'approfondir. Il glissa tendrement sa langue contre celle de son vis-à-vis, avant de le relâcher quelques instants plus tard.

Il put enfin voir un léger sourire naître sur le visage de Sherlock.

Une douce chaleur étreignit son cœur un instant devant cette belle vision. Ils s'observèrent quelques instants, la main de Sherlock caressant doucement la joue du blond, puis ils entamèrent tranquillement leur petit déjeuner, Sherlock tartinant soigneusement chaque pancake pour John.

Après un petit déjeuner le plus agréable possible compte tenu de la situation, et une matinée occupée à profiter de la présence de Sherlock malgré la douleur au moindre mouvement, John décida de se concentrer un peu sur sa blessure la plus grave. Il débanda sa main doucement, et grimaça devant la couleur et l'épaisseur qu'elle avait pris.

« Sherlock, il va me falloir une attelle… La bande ne suffira pas. Il faut que les os soient maintenus en place…

Il réfléchit un instant avant de reprendre :

- Pourrais-tu aller m'en prendre une à la pharmacie ? Avec les antidouleurs les plus forts que tu puisses avoir sans ordonnance… C'est à peine supportable…

- Mais John… Je ne peux pas – je ne veux pas te laisser tout seul…

- S'il te plaît, Sherlock… J'en ai vraiment besoin… Surtout si on reste là, j'aimerais éviter des dommages irréversibles pour ma main…

- Bon… Je me dépêche alors… »

Le brun soupira puis se releva.

« Sois sage, vilain garnement ! chuchota-t-il à John avant de lui voler un nouveau baiser. J'en ai pour 7 minutes de trajet, plus le temps d'obtenir tout ce qu'il faut. A tout de suite. »

John lui sourit franchement, avant de le tirer vers lui pour l'embrasser. _Merci._ Il regarda son amant saisir sa veste et sortir de leur appartement avec un dernier regard partagé.

Sherlock verrouilla la porte et s'éloigna en de longues enjambées. Il dévala les deux étages puis sortit sur le campus. La pharmacie la plus proche se trouvait juste à la sortie de l'université, et s'il forçait un peu le pas, il pourrait gagner environ une minute par trajet.

La pharmacienne ne posa pas trop de questions, et il put obtenir l'attelle, une boîte d'antidouleurs et une crème apaisante contre les coups. Il repartit aussi sec en direction du 221B.

Sherlock grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre, arrivant au deuxième étage un peu essoufflé. Il longea le couloir de ses grandes jambes, et s'apprêtait à sortir ses clés de sa poche lorsqu'il s'arrêta net.

La porte était entrouverte. Son cœur manqua un battement alors qu'il la poussait.

« John ? » appela-t-il, la voix soudain rauque d'angoisse.

Il n'eut pas de réponse.

* * *

><p><strong>Mais où est John ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre...<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonsoir !**

**On attaque l'avant dernier chapitre de cette histoire ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Attention, certaines scènes peuvent heurter les plus sensibles, notamment à la fin. Vous êtes prévenues !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**PS : en plus du dernier chapitre, vous aurez droit à un chapitre bonus ! Nous n'en divulguerons pas plus !**

**Nalou&FLo'w**

* * *

><p>Noir.<p>

John émit un faible râle du fond de son inconscience. Une douleur sourde faisait vagabonder des couleurs vives derrière ses paupières closes.

Bleu.

Vert.

Rouge. Un rouge sang qui semblait l'éclabousser de l'intérieur.

Les images se précisèrent lentement dans son esprit à l'abandon. Une ombre, une silhouette floue entrant dans sa chambre – _Sherlock ?_ Non, ça n'était pas lui. Une épaisse barre métallique levée – _Sherlock !_ – qui s'abattit à l'arrière de sa tête, explosion de douleur qui dispersa sa dernière pensée – _SHERLOCK ! _Et…

Noir.

Le déclic d'une serrure résonna dans l'obscurité, suivi de pas, et des échos rebondirent dans le crâne de John, réveillant la douleur.

Elle irradia, jaillissant de son occiput, et le tira peu à peu de sa torpeur, alors que des néons poussiéreux grésillaient au-dessus de lui, peinant à s'allumer. John essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, mais la faible lumière suffit à le faire grimacer et il les referma aussitôt.

John rassembla ses esprits encore embrumés par l'inconscience, tenta de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, de faire un état des lieux. Un état de lui-même.

Il commença par démêler l'écheveau confus de douleurs qui envahissaient son corps. La première, la plus forte, était celle qui provenait de la base de sa nuque, là où il avait été cogné par le gourdin de métal. Venait ensuite sa main droite, dont les phalanges brisées semblaient vouloir prendre feu. John n'osa pas remuer les doigts de peur d'aggraver la fracture. Une respiration angoissée, un peu trop brusque, interrompit ses réflexions bien, troisième douleur, les côtes froissées. Pour les soulager, John tenta de se redresser sur la chaise, mais ses épaules résistèrent désagréablement, comme tirées en arrière. Et il sentit la dernière douleur, celle qui appela la panique à pointer son nez. La morsure du métal sur ses poignets.

_Je suis attaché. Je suis sur une chaise, les mains attachées dans le dos._

Soudain, John eut besoin de voir ce qui l'entourait. Besoin de savoir à quel point sa situation était désastreuse. Il inspira le plus lentement qu'il put, s'efforçant de ne pas solliciter plus que nécessaire ses côtes déjà malmenées, et expira de la même façon. Les coups lancinants qui martelaient l'intérieur de sa boîte crânienne s'atténuèrent, et il put finalement soulever ses paupières.

Devant lui se trouvait une petite table – du modèle que l'on trouve dans les salles de classe – occupée par un large écran d'ordinateur et un clavier. Sous la table, sur le sol, la tour ronronnait. John n'osa pas tourner la tête, mais en écoutant attentivement, il perçut son propre souffle… et… oh, si légère, mais présente… une seconde respiration.

Puis, sans crier gare, il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule gauche, et la respiration s'approcha de son oreille droite. Une voix suave, aiguë, coula dans son oreille.

« Bonsoir, John… »

La main glissa vers sa nuque, effleura du bout des doigts l'occiput douloureux, dansa dans les courts cheveux blonds qui se hérissèrent. Il était impossible de se tromper – malgré la surprise et l'incompréhension – Jim. Jim se tenait derrière lui, penché vers son cou, la main agrippant ses cheveux un peu trop fort. John n'arrivait pas à déterminer s'il devait être soulagé ou non. Jim l'avait eu avant ses poursuivants de Glasgow, soit. Mais allait-il vraiment se montrer plus clément ?

« Je crois que tu sais pourquoi tu es ici, continua le jeune homme derrière lui, le ton toujours calme et doux. Tu as vraiment tout fait pour que je ne t'aime pas, John _Watson_…

Les yeux du captif s'agrandirent d'horreur, son souffle se tarit. Impossible. Mais Jim reprit la parole, confirmant le pire.

- T'enfuir délibérément après la mort de ce prof, et venir juste _ici_, et me voler _mon_ Sherlock. Je t'avais interdit de le toucher.

John s'efforça, sans succès, de respirer plus calmement. Jim et son poursuivant anonyme, la même personne ? Jim _jaloux, _etson poursuivant anonyme _furieux._

Ce qui donnait… Jim jaloux _et _furieux. John eut envie de hurler, n'osant pas imaginer de quoi il était capable.

Le blond referma les yeux, certain qu'il allait mourir, et se remémora le visage de Sherlock, son sourire, son regard incroyable, le goût de ses lèvres lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé avant de partir à la pharmacie… Son cœur se serra à l'idée que Sherlock soit inquiet pour lui. Mais Jim l'interrompit encore une fois.

- John, susurra-t-il, Johnny… J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à ce que j'allais te faire… Ce foutu Watson, que j'ai chassé jusqu'à Glasgow – en personne, j'y suis allé moi-même ! – je ne veux que sa mort, de la méthode la plus rapide et efficace possible. Il m'a causé suffisamment d'ennuis. Mais l'autre John, celui qui s'est permis de toucher à Sherlock, lui, je n'avais pas l'intention qu'il meure. Seulement qu'il souffre. Longtemps. Et de préférence beaucoup. Est-ce que tu peux imaginer quel compromis j'ai trouvé, puisqu'il s'avère que vous êtes une seule et unique personne ?

John ne l'imaginait que trop bien.

- Tu vas me torturer à mort, murmura-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Il sentit Jim se redresser dans son dos, et le contourner jusqu'à lui faire face. Les yeux noirs du jeune homme étaient remplis de folie, et sa voix suintait de poison lorsqu'il parla à nouveau.

- Mmh, ta peur sent si bon… C'est la bonne réponse, John. Mais je trouvais que ça manquait un peu de piment… alors en même temps que tu souffriras au point d'appeler ta pauvre mère – j'ai appris pour son internement, vraiment désolé, ajouta-t-il, son ton soudain parfaitement naturel – je vais dire à Sherlock tout ce que je te fais… Il saura en temps réel tout ce qui t'arrive, et ne pourra rien faire pour t'aider, nous sommes trop bien cachés… »

Sur ces mots, Jim laissa John pour aller observer l'écran. L'image affichée était visiblement celle d'une caméra de surveillance qui donnait sur une entrée de bâtiment. Le jeune psychopathe pianota avec légèreté sur le clavier, puis se retourna vers John, un sourire carnassier sur son visage angélique.

« Le jeu de piste est lancé. Tu es prêt ? »

La porte était entrouverte. Le cœur de Sherlock manqua un battement alors qu'il la poussait.

« John ? » appela-t-il, la voix soudain rauque d'angoisse.

Il n'eut pas de réponse. La chambre était vide. Sherlock tourna sur lui-même, une fois, deux fois, gagné par l'affolement, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque le morceau de papier jeté sur le lit où John reposait moins d'un quart d'heure plus tôt. Il le déplia fébrilement.

_ Il se pourrait que John ait besoin de ton aide. Quel dommage que tu ne saches pas où il se trouve !_

John regarda Jim s'avancer vers lui, de sa démarche souple, détendue. Les néons avaient un peu chauffé et la luminosité ambiante s'était accentuée. L'adrénaline avait éclairci ses idées, et il serra les dents. Montrer sa peur ne ferait qu'encourager son tortionnaire.

Toujours vêtu de son uniforme d'une netteté impeccable, Jim arborait un mince rictus satisfait. Il passa une main dans ses courts cheveux bruns, l'air parfaitement décontracté. Puis il déboutonna sa veste, l'ôta et la posa, soigneusement pliée, sur le bord de la table. Il remonta ensuite les manches de sa chemise jusqu'au dessus du coude grâce à quelques revers.

« Je ne voudrais pas me salir, indiqua-t-il calmement.

John tenta de rester impassible, même si la phrase sous-entendait clairement « avec ton sang ». Mais il ne put retenir une exclamation étouffée lorsque Jim s'assit à califourchon sur ses genoux et commença à défaire les boutons de sa chemise. Le brun ricana.

- Je veux simplement éviter à tes vêtements de se faire abîmer. Ne te fais pas d'illusions, ajouta-t-il malicieusement avant de se pencher vers son oreille pour murmurer : Seul Sherlock m'intéresse…

Il repoussa la chemise des épaules de John, et la laissa pendre derrière la chaise, encore enfilée sur ses poignets attachés. Il émit un faible sifflement, narquois.

- Mais c'est que j'ai affaire à un habitué… ça va être plus amusant que prévu !

Il illustra ses paroles en glissant un doigt sur l'étoile de chair cicatrisée qui couvrait l'épaule gauche de John.

- C'est donc à cause de ça que tu n'as pas pu sauver ta sœur… Oh, oui, je sais tout sur toi maintenant… Quelle triste histoire…

John sentit ses tempes brûler tandis que la colère montait en lui, éliminant la peur.

- Je t'interdis de parler de ma sœur, fit-il, à un cheveu de gronder.

Le sourire du brun se fit plus malsain encore alors qu'il venait à nouveau coller sa bouche sur l'oreille de sa victime.

- Sinon quoi ? murmura-t-il. Mmh… Johnny, tu n'as pas sauvé ta sœur… tu l'as laissée mourir…

Jim posa une main en coupe sur la joue de John, la glissa autour de sa nuque, le rapprochant encore, et sa phrase suivante fut à peine audible.

- Tu ne sauveras pas Sherlock non plus… Mais ne t'en fais pas… Je m'occuperai bien de lui quand tu seras parti…

Le blond tenta de se dégager de l'étreinte de Jim, sans succès. Malgré son apparente légèreté comparée à la carrure musclée de John, la main qui tenait son cou était dotée d'une poigne étonnante, et il était en position de force.

- On tente de résister ? demanda-t-il en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, visiblement très amusé par la colère de John. Je pense qu'il est temps de s'y mettre, dans ce cas.

Jim posa ses deux mains sur les côtes nues de son vis-à-vis, et, visant les hématomes violacés qui s'étaient formés au niveau des fêlures, il appliqua une forte pression sur sa cage thoracique. La douleur coupa immédiatement le souffle de John. Le médecin en lui savait très bien que les côtes étaient une des zones les plus douloureuses lorsqu'elles étaient blessées, et l'expérience le lui confirma une fois de plus. Il avait l'impression que des lames transperçaient son torse, son dos, ses poumons. Il ne pouvait même pas crier, sa voix bloquée comme sa respiration. Le sadique continuait de sourire, ses yeux noirs plongés dans ceux de John qui menaçaient de se révulser, et maintenait la pression sur son torse.

- Et si j'en cassais une ? proposa-t-il, sa voix plus douce qu'une plume. Tu aurais mal, tu crois ?

Jim haletait presque. Il semblait se nourrir de la souffrance de John, y prendre un plaisir indicible. La conscience du blond vacillait déjà, et un dernier instant de lucidité lui souffla que ce n'était que le début.

Sherlock s'efforça sans grand succès de garder la tête froide, et de considérer la situation d'un œil critique. John était aux mains de ses poursuivants, et le temps était compté. Résigné, il composa le numéro de son frère sur son mobile. Inutile de nier. Il ne pouvait rien faire tout seul.

Il dut attendre de nombreuses sonneries avant que son interlocuteur ne décroche.

« Mycroft Holmes.

- Pas la peine de te présenter comme ça, tu sais très bien que c'est moi, râla Sherlock. Je croyais t'avoir entendu dire que tu surveillerais les caméras.

- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda l'aîné, soudain tendu.

- John a été enlevé. Je pensais que tu serais au courant.

- QUOI ?! Non, attends, ne réponds pas. J'arrive. »

Mycroft raccrocha avant que son frère ne puisse protester. Quelques minutes plus tard, il débarqua dans la chambre 221B et trouva Sherlock en train de faire les cent pas entre les deux lits.

« Greg nous rejoint. Raconte.

- Je suis sorti – laisse-moi finir – acheter des antidouleurs et une attelle pour la main de John. Je suis parti en tout et pour tout douze minutes, et quand je suis revenu, la porte avait été forcée et John avait disparu. Les kidnappeurs ont laissé ça, conclut-il en désignant le petit message.

- Ton ordinateur est allumé ? On va vérifier les caméras. Tant qu'on ne sait pas où est John, ça ne sert à rien de se précipiter. »

Sherlock hocha la tête, et plongea ses mains dans ses poches pour masquer le tremblement qui les agitait tandis que Mycroft s'occupait à retrouver les images prises par les caméras. Greg arriva à ce moment là, essoufflé, et Sherlock commença à lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé, lorsque la vibration de son téléphone l'interrompit. Fébrile, il sortit l'appareil et consulta le message. Un frisson glacé parcourut sa colonne vertébrale lorsqu'il reconnut le numéro de l'expéditeur.

« Jim… » murmura-t-il, les yeux écarquillés.

Le message ne contenait qu'un mot. Un mot qui pouvait tout vouloir dire.

_Oups !_

Une douleur fulgurante le transperça lorsque Jim joua avec ses phalanges cassées. John tenta d'étouffer son cri, mais échoua lamentablement. Ses cordes vocales menacèrent de le laisser tomber, et ses côtes maltraitées protestèrent avec virulence. Le tortionnaire ricana ouvertement.

« Mmh, c'est un point sensible, on dirait… Essayons autre chose…

John déglutit. Le mélange de peur, de souffrance et de colère le faisait trembler. Il n'aurait su dire depuis combien de temps il était là, à subir les attaques du psychopathe.

- Jim, commença-t-il, la voix rauque et faible d'avoir tant hurlé.

Intrigué d'entendre autre chose que les cris de plus en plus inarticulés de John, Jim se redressa derrière la chaise et vint lui faire face.

- Un problème ? interrogea-t-il, son sourire de prédateur toujours vissé sur le visage.

John serra les dents sous le sarcasme, et continua.

- Jim, je voudrais juste savoir…

Encore une fois, sa voix refusa d'aller plus loin. Il se racla la gorge, tenta de rester concentré.

- Oh, tu as des questions ? Intéressant. Que peux-tu bien vouloir me demander ?

- En quoi tu es lié à… ce qui s'est passé à Glasgow… pourquoi tu veux tant me tuer… ? Cet homme que j'ai abattu… il avait de la valeur à tes yeux ?

A ces mots, l'étonnement se peignit sur le visage de Jim. Il tira la chaise située devant la table et s'assit en face de John, l'air très intrigué. Il s'adossa aussi confortablement que possible et croisa les jambes avant de répondre.

- L'homme que tu as abattu ? répéta-t-il pensivement. Mmh… très intéressant, la façon dont les choses se passent, parfois, murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Alors comme ça, reprit-il plus haut, tu penses vraiment avoir tué ce prof ? Johnny, réfléchis une seconde. Tu vois, c'est exactement pour ça que tu es moins intéressant que mon Sherly, tu es si _limité_… Tu n'aurais pas pu le tuer avec une telle précision, à bout portant, avec une balle perdue. Et même si tu avais pu, le résultat aurait été beaucoup moins propre. Il y aurait eu de la poudre sur sa chemise, sur tes mains, et la balle serait très probablement ressortie par son dos. Et de toute façon, son arme ne contenait que des balles à blanc. Même lorsqu'il te tenait en joue, tu ne risquais rien, à vrai dire.

John resta muet de surprise pendant quelques secondes. Un étrange soulagement s'empara de lui lorsqu'il comprit tout ce que ça impliquait. Il ne l'avait pas tué. Il était _innocent_. Sa conscience s'allégea soudain d'un poids immense, et la douleur lui parut plus facile à supporter. Mais une nouvelle question germa dans son esprit.

- Mais… si ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai tué… pourquoi s'en prendre à moi ?

Jim fronça les sourcils.

- Tu n'envisages pas la situation sous le bon angle. La mort de cet homme était voulue, mais personne ne pouvait être sûr de ce que tu savais. Celui qui l'a vraiment abattu était posté là depuis des heures, il avait tout prévu, l'appât – la fille que tu as cru sauver – l'endroit, l'heure, tout ! Sauf toi. Un sale petit fouineur venu intervenir au mauvais moment. Mon sniper n'a pas voulu renoncer à sa mission, et il a essayé de synchroniser son tir avec vos gestes. Mais il ne pouvait pas être certain que tu penses bien avoir tué le prof toi-même. Tu pouvais très bien avoir compris que la balle ne venait pas de ton arme, et t'être enfui pour aller tout raconter aux mauvaises personnes. Et s'il y a bien une règle dans ce genre d'affaire, c'est celle-ci : _pas de témoins._ D'ailleurs, la fille est morte, elle aussi. Oh, ne fais donc pas cette tête, elle avait vu toute la scène ! Enfin, on peut dire que tu nous as donné du fil à retordre pour te retrouver. Je déteste devoir me déplacer moi-même, et découvrir que tu étais sous mon nez depuis le début… !

Jim laissa échapper un petit rire, l'air ennuyé.

- Et dire que tu pensais être coupable. J'aurais pu te laisser vivre dans la peur d'être retrouvé…. Mais rien ne vaut à mes yeux la certitude que rien ne s'ébruitera. Tes bons principes auraient fini par te pousser à aller tout avouer à la police. C'est mieux comme ça. Et j'y gagne, car en plus, quand tu seras mort, plus personne ne se dressera entre moi et Sherlock !

_Je crois que je lui ai fait mal… Il crie drôlement fort ! Il fait autant de bruit quand vous faites l'amour ? – JM_

Sherlock serra tant ses mâchoires que ses dents grincèrent. Il crispa sa main sur son portable, ses phalanges blanchissant sous l'effort.

« Mycroft, n'y a-t-il vraiment rien à faire pour le localiser ? interrogea-t-il en tentant de masquer sa colère, sans grand succès.

- Pas avec un message, répondit le deuxième Holmes avec un soupir. La liaison est trop courte. Il faudrait qu'il t'appelle.

- Il n'appellera pas.

- Alors, non, on ne peut rien faire. Pas avec son téléphone, en tout cas, ou au moins pas avec mon matériel. Et les caméras ne répondent toujours pas…

Le silence se fit dans le 221B, chacun ruminant la situation. Soudain, Greg fronça les sourcils, et prit la parole, pensif.

- Je me demande… Mike, avec un meilleur matériel, ça marcherait ?

- Peut-être, oui. Et alors ? Je n'ai pas mieux que ça.

- Mike, je croyais que tu avais un cerveau surdéveloppé ! Tu sais où travaille mon père, non ?

Mycroft laissa échapper un petit rire.

- Tu es en train de me dire qu'on devrait mettre la police dans le coup ?

- Ça ne me paraît pas si absurde que ça, répliqua Greg, sur la défensive. John n'est-il pas en danger de mort ?

- Mais John est coupable de meurtre, et il a fui ! interrompit Sherlock avec véhémence. Si la police intervient, il sera arrêté, incarcéré, et condamné à… !

Il se tut. Greg grimaça.

- Je ne pense pas. C'était involontaire, d'après ce que vous avez raconté. De toute façon, si on ne fait rien, John va vraiment mourir.

- Sherlock, Gregory a raison, ajouta Mycroft. Goldfish, contacte ton père. Il faut aller plus vite que ça !

Le plus jeune Holmes hocha la tête, peu convaincu.

- C'est ça, demandez à la police. Le temps que vous ayez les informations, John sera déjà mort ! Je vais aller chercher moi-même. Je ne peux plus rester ici.

- Sherlock, on a besoin de ton téléphone pour recevoir les messages de Moriarty, et le localiser.

- Je vous le laisse, alors.

L'intéressé jeta son téléphone à son frère, qui l'attrapa au vol. Greg retint Sherlock par la manche.

- Attends ! Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée de se séparer, mais si tu tiens à partir, il faut qu'on puisse te joindre et te trouver, toi aussi. Et comme on a besoin de ton portable, tu n'as qu'à prendre le mien. On te transférera ses messages, et on te dira si on apprend quelque chose d'utile. »

Sherlock acquiesça silencieusement et saisit le téléphone que lui tendait Greg. Puis il enfila son manteau et sortit de la chambre sans jeter un seul regard en arrière.

Ce fut donc le rugbyman qui consulta en premier le message que Moriarty envoya à ce moment-là, avant de le faire suivre sur son propre portable en soupirant, inquiet.

_J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop de l'avoir abîmé… – JM_

L'air glacé de l'extérieur calma la colère bouillonnante de Sherlock. Il se mit à réfléchir froidement, recensant les endroits où Jim lui donnait régulièrement rendez-vous avant que John n'arrive, éliminant les plus exposés pour ne garder que les recoins dissimulés dont le psychopathe était le maître. Mais aucun ne convenait. Jim était bien trop intelligent pour revenir quelque part où Sherlock aurait l'idée d'aller.

S'interdisant de se décourager, le jeune homme décida de limiter ses recherches au campus. John avait disparu depuis une heure à peine. Et si Jim avait déjà réussi à passer le stade des hurlements, il devait être à la tâche depuis un bon moment. Donc, il ne pouvait pas être loin. Un mince sourire satisfait étira les lèvres de Sherlock lorsqu'il se posa la question suivante. _Quels bâtiments possèdent un sous-sol, et parmi ceux-ci, lesquels sont adaptés ?_ Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas attendu Jim pour visiter les coins sombres et isolés de l'université…

La vibration du portable de Greg l'interrompit dans ses réflexions.

_Tu as un nouveau message : « Il ne crie même plus, ce n'est pas très amusant. Il ne fait qu'appeler ton nom… Alors mon Sherly, tu te dépêches de nous trouver ? – JM »_

_ Mike et moi sommes en route pour NSY, mon père va contacter ses collègues pour qu'on puisse utiliser leur matos. Tu as une piste, toi ?_

Sherlock ne prit pas la peine de répondre et remit l'appareil dans sa poche. Une piste ? _Sept, jusqu'ici,_ pensa-t-il en se remettant en route.

« Sherlock n'a pas l'air de trop s'inquiéter pour toi. Il n'a répondu à aucun de mes messages, déclara Jim en lançant un sourire vicieux à John.

Celui-ci s'efforça d'ignorer l'attaque. Sherlock ne répondait _jamais_ à Jim. Ça ne voulait rien dire. Le tortionnaire se rapprocha à nouveau de lui, glissa un doigt le long de la traînée sanglante qui traversait son torse, et sourit lorsque John laissa échapper une plainte sous la douleur.

- Je te pensais plus résistant que ça… Comment as-tu pu penser que tu pourrais me tenir tête, si tu es si faible ?

John ne répondit pas, et détourna les yeux lorsque Jim lécha son doigt pensivement.

- Tu as moins bon goût que Sherlock. – Jim se pencha vers lui, et murmura dans son oreille – J'ai hâte qu'il nous trouve. Je veux voir son visage se décomposer lorsqu'il comprendra qu'il arrive trop tard, lorsqu'il verra ton corps sans vie devant lui… Je veux voir le moment où il se rendra complètement à moi, abandonnant tout espoir de lutte… »

_Je crois qu'il n'en a plus pour très longtemps. Il ne dit plus rien, et il pleure. – JM_

Sherlock accéléra le pas, refusant de céder à la panique. Sur les sept sous-sols possibles, les trois premiers étaient vides. Il se hâtait vers le quatrième, tout en continuant à réfléchir.

Lorsqu'il ressortit du bâtiment suivant à peine deux minutes plus tard, il avait reçu encore un message.

_Ne t'en fais pas. Je vais le consoler… En lui disant que même s'il n'est plus là, je ne te laisserai pas seul… – JM_

Le cœur de Sherlock se serra. Il savait très bien que Jim ne le laisserait plus tranquille une seule seconde. Il devait trouver John, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, coûte que coûte…

Jim se mordilla les lèvres, l'air amusé, en observant sa victime. John était un nœud sanguinolent de plaintes et de sanglots, tout son corps tremblant de désespoir. Le jeune psychopathe sourit encore une fois, plus charognard que prédateur à présent.

« Finissons-en, qu'en dis-tu ? »

_Dis au revoir à ton animal de compagnie, Sherly... – JM_

Sherlock venait d'entrer dans le cinquième bâtiment, et avant de descendre les marches quatre à quatre vers le sous-sol, il daigna enfin répondre à Greg.

_Sous-sol du bâtiment de microbiologie. Ambulance pour John. Répondre à Jim : « J'en ai bien l'intention. Tu m'ouvres ? – SH »_

Lorsqu'il poussa la porte en bas de la cage d'escalier, il lança un regard furtif vers la caméra de surveillance qui se trouvait face à lui dans le couloir, et retint un sourire lorsqu'il la vit s'activer et se tourner vers lui.

Un bip sonore s'échappa de l'ordinateur, et Jim grogna rageusement, éloignant sa lame de la gorge de John. Mais un large sourire remplaça très vite son expression agacée lorsqu'il se tourna vers l'écran.

« Regarde qui vient d'arriver ! s'écria-t-il.

John redressa la tête et sentit son cœur accélérer. L'image de la caméra, bien qu'en noir et blanc, était de bonne qualité et même de loin, Sherlock était parfaitement reconnaissable. Mais la satisfaction de Jim étouffa le soulagement de John.

- Je vais l'accueillir. Tu m'attends ici, hmm ? ordonna-t-il sarcastiquement.

Jim poussa la chaise de John bien en face de l'écran, et alluma les enceintes qui l'encadraient. Juste avant de quitter la pièce, il se retourna vers lui.

- Et profite du spectacle… ! »

Lorsque la porte au fond du couloir s'ouvrit lentement, le cœur de Sherlock se mit à marteler ses côtes de coups de plus en plus rapides et désordonnés. Une question restait : _John est-il toujours en vie ?_ Le jeune chimiste la repoussa et s'obligea à se calmer. Il allait avoir besoin de sang froid s'il devait affronter Jim et ses éventuels complices…

Une seule personne franchit la porte, et Sherlock le reconnut du premier coup d'œil. Il tenta de voir au-delà, à travers l'encadrement, mais le battant fut refermé dès qu'il fut passé. Sherlock se remit à avancer vers Jim, mâchoires serrées, ses lèvres pincées en une ligne mince. L'autre s'approchait également, un large sourire sur son visage. Malgré les vagues précautions qu'il avait prises, son visage, ses mains et sa chemise étaient tachés de sang, et Sherlock s'efforça d'ignorer le fait qu'il s'agissait de celui de John…

« Bonjour, Sherly, dit Moriarty de sa voix douce. Comme c'est gentil à toi de me rendre visite…

Sherlock coupa court aux salutations.

- Où est John ? interrogea-t-il sèchement.

- Mmh… Je crains qu'il ne soit pas exactement en état de te recevoir. Vois-tu, je l'ai un peu… fatigué, sourit Jim en examinant ses ongles maculés de rouge. Laissons-le de côté, veux-tu ? Au point où il en est, il peut très bien attendre. Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis longtemps, et j'ai beaucoup de choses à te dire…

- Je ne te demandais pas la permission, cracha Sherlock. Laisse-moi passer.

Le ton de Sherlock n'était pas exactement pour plaire à Moriarty, dont le visage se contracta brusquement sous l'effet de la colère. Le sourire disparut.

- Je ne pense pas que tu voulais me parler comme ça, feula-t-il, les dents serrées.

Il s'avança encore, franchit la limite de l'espace personnel de Sherlock, continua de s'approcher. Tout son corps respirait la menace, mais Sherlock resta immobile. Jim retrouva un léger rictus, prédateur.

- Sherlock, tu n'es pas très prudent, ce soir… Tu devrais savoir que je suis déjà _très_ agacé par ta conduite…

- La prudence n'est plus de mise, répliqua l'intéressé. Et tu n'es jamais content, de toute façon. Maintenant laisse-moi voir John. »

Ce fut la provocation de trop, et la rage de Jim le submergea. Il éleva une main encore poisseuse de sang, et avant que Sherlock ne puisse réagir, la gifle s'abattit sur son visage. Retenant une exclamation de surprise, le jeune homme se redressa en se tenant la mâchoire, mais il n'eut pas le temps de parler, et le revers atteignit sa tempe. Le hoquet de douleur qui s'échappa de ses lèvres se mêla à un ricanement lorsqu'il sentit la chevalière de Jim écorcher sa peau à l'endroit exact où elle avait déjà frappé, le jour de sa rencontre avec John. Les poings de Jim firent tomber une pluie de coups sur ses côtes, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit obligé de reculer. Jusqu'à ce que son dos soit collé au mur, lui coupant toute échappatoire. Alors seulement Jim cessa de le frapper, et saisit le visage de Sherlock entre ses paumes.

« Je crois que tu ne m'as pas très bien compris, murmura-t-il. Tu es à _moi_, Sherlock. »

Sherlock sentait sa tête tourner, et il ne put réagir lorsque Jim l'attira à lui, capturant ses lèvres dans un baiser violent, presque affamé. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Jim, tenta de le repousser de toutes ses forces, mais l'autre était étonnamment résistant. Une des mains de Moriarty encerclait sa nuque, les doigts plongés dans les boucles brunes, et l'autre était descendue le long de son flanc, resserrée sur sa taille.

Sherlock finit cependant par échapper au baiser, détournant son visage pour reprendre sa respiration.

« Lâche-moi, grogna-t-il, essoufflé.

- Jamais, murmura Jim, son sourire de hyène à nouveau collé aux lèvres.

Tout en restant collé à Sherlock, il passa ses mains sous son manteau et le fit glisser de ses épaules, puis le força à l'ôter complètement.

- Qu'est-ce que… commença Sherlock, mais l'autre l'interrompit en le plaquant contre le mur.

- Tu n'es pas si malin que ça, on dirait… Tu ne te doutes vraiment pas de ce que j'ai l'intention de te faire… ? » susurra Jim.

Il s'appuya de tout son long contre sa victime, et Sherlock frissonna de surprise lorsque les hanches de Jim se collèrent fermement aux siennes. Il ferma les yeux, pris de vertige. _Non, pas ça, Jim, _songea-t-il désespérément, mais le sadique avait profité de son instant d'inattention pour reprendre sa bouche.

Jim caressa les lèvres pleines de Sherlock du bout de la langue, quémandant leur ouverture, puis la forçant lorsque Sherlock voulut résister. Tout en le maintenant contre le mur grâce à la pression de des hanches, il se pencha légèrement en arrière, juste assez pour passer ses mains sur le torse de sa victime et pour s'attaquer aux boutons de sa chemise.

Sherlock était submergé par les émotions contradictoires qui se battaient dans son cerveau. Le dégoût et la peur débordaient, mais malgré lui, son corps réagissait aux caresses de Jim. Les doigts légers sur sa peau tout juste dénudée, les imperceptibles griffures que Jim fit courir sur ses flancs lorsqu'il tira les pans de chemise du pantalon de Sherlock, ses lèvres avides mordillant son cou… Le chimiste tenta de retrouver sa concentration, sa volonté d'échapper au traitement que Jim lui infligeait et de récupérer John avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

_John_. Le nom dans son esprit agit comme une douche froide. Serrant les mâchoires, il s'évertua encore une fois à repousser Jim.

« Je ne suis pas là pour subir tes envies, gronda Sherlock, sa voix plus grave encore que d'habitude, avec une pointe de menace. Je ne t'appartiens pas, cracha-t-il.

- Ah… ? Alors dis-moi, Sherly, que fais-tu dans ce couloir sombre avec moi, pourquoi es-tu si dévêtu et pourquoi t'es-tu laissé embrasser avec tant d'enthousiasme… ? souffla Jim, enjôleur.

- Je ne t'ai pas…

- Tu es sûr ?

Avec ces mots, Jim donna un léger coup de bassin contre Sherlock, qui laissa échapper une plainte à la limite du gémissement, lorsqu'il sentit l'excitation de son tortionnaire contre sa cuisse.

- J'avais pourtant l'impression que ça te plaisait, continua Moriarty.

- _John_, murmura Sherlock, les paupières étroitement closes.

_John, s'il te plaît, je ne sais même pas si tu es là, si tu es vivant, John, au secours…_

Jim se détacha soudain de Sherlock, ses yeux noirs remplis d'orage. Sherlock ouvrit les yeux, surpris par l'absence de contact, mais les referma aussitôt. La main de Jim s'abattit à la volée sur lui. Sa bague laissa une traînée rougeâtre sur la joue, éraflant la peau pâle. Puis il saisit les épaules de Sherlock, et enfonça ses doigts dedans, comme s'il avait des serres de rapace et non des mains. Sherlock sentait le béton nu du mur contre ses omoplates, contre sa nuque. Un contact froid, rude, qui ne faisait rien pour le rassurer.

- Prononce encore une fois ce prénom, et tu ne le reverras jamais vivant, grinça Moriarty tout près de son oreille. A vrai dire, vu l'état dans lequel je l'ai laissé…

Sherlock sentit son cœur tomber comme une pierre, et son estomac se serrer. Il revit John, la veille au soir, ensanglanté après avoir été passé à tabac, et n'osa imaginer ce que le psychopathe avait pu lui faire.

- Tu mens, ne put-il pas s'empêcher de siffler. Tu ne l'as pas tué…

Sa voix s'était muée en une supplique. Jim lui lança un regard ennuyé.

- Sherly, Sherly… Ne te berce donc pas d'illusions… Regarde-moi. Crois-tu vraiment que j'allais le laisser vivre ? Je sais que dans ton merveilleux petit cerveau, tu as déjà tout compris. Tu sais pourquoi j'en veux à John – à part pour le fait qu'il t'ait touché. Sachant ça, dis-moi encore que je ne l'ai pas tué. Dis-moi qu'il est encore en vie.

Le sourire de Jim revint lorsque le désespoir décomposa le visage de Sherlock. Toute force, toute volonté de rébellion abandonna le corps du jeune chimiste. _John, je t'en supplie, sois vivant. Dis-moi qu'il me ment juste pour me décourager. Je sais qu'il a vraiment l'intention de te tuer, mais pitié, dis-moi qu'il ne l'a pas encore fait…_

- Pauvre Sherly… chantonna Jim doucement. Ne t'en fais pas, tu t'en serais lassé… Il était aussi limité que n'importe qui…

- Non !

- A-t-il jamais fait quoi que ce soit d'utile ou d'intéressant ? railla Jim en saisissant le visage de Sherlock entre ses paumes.

Celui-ci intercepta le mouvement, attrapant fermement les poignets de son tortionnaire, et réussit à grimacer un sourire en coin.

- Oh oui, riposta Sherlock. Il t'a laissé en tas dans une ruelle, et tu as eu des bleus aux genoux pendant une semaine grâce à lui…

Il vit la mâchoire de Jim se contracter sous la colère, et se sentit étrangement satisfait. Mais le triomphe fut de courte durée. Le psychopathe repassa à l'attaque, glissa une jambe entre celles de Sherlock, et vint coller sa bouche contre son oreille.

- Certes. Mais _moi_, j'ai survécu à ce qu'il m'a fait… »

Jim l'empêcha de répondre, reprenant leur baiser. Il mordit la lèvre inférieure de Sherlock, appréciant le cri de douleur étouffé et le léger goût de sang sur sa langue. Il sentait la résistance de sa victime diminuer, et décida qu'il était temps d'agir. Ses mains lâchèrent les boucles sombres, et descendirent tout le long du torse de Sherlock, jusqu'à sa ceinture. Elles défirent la boucle avec habileté, avant de déboutonner son pantalon.

« _Jim… !_

D'un geste brusque, Jim fit tourner Sherlock pour le plaquer face contre le mur et pressa immédiatement son corps contre le sien pour l'empêcher de se dégager, puis saisit ses hanches fermement.

- Content de voir que tu te souviens quand même de mon prénom… ricana-t-il.

Sherlock grogna pour toute réponse. La situation se dégradait de seconde en seconde, et il se maudit intérieurement. Comment diable Jim pouvait-il avoir une telle force ? Il posa ses mains à plat sur la paroi et poussa aussi fort qu'il put, mais cela n'eut pour effet que de le coller plus encore contre lui. Sherlock déglutit avec difficulté, et sursauta lorsqu'il sentit la main de Jim se glisser entre eux. Il entendit le faible cliquetis de la boucle de ceinture du psychopathe, suivi du bruit d'une fermeture éclair. Soudain, la main qui tenait encore sa hanche agrippa son pantalon et le descendit violemment, en même temps que son boxer, jusqu'à mi-cuisse, et lorsque Jim se resserra contre lui, le contact était celui de leurs peaux nues l'une contre l'autre.

- Ne fais pas ça, Jim, je t'en supplie… souffla fébrilement Sherlock, à peine audible.

Impossible de se débattre. Il se tendit. Jim passa un doigt dans son dos, de son flanc droit jusqu'à son cou, et posa un baiser là où il s'était arrêté.

- Détends-toi, mon Sherly… murmura-t-il, plein de douceur.

Sherlock ne comprit pas d'où venait le léger bruit mouillé. Jusqu'à ce que le doigt humide de Jim revienne se poser juste au-dessus de son bassin, et décrive lentement – si lentement ! – une ligne froide vers le bas.

- Tu es prêt… ? »

L'expiration du jeune chimiste fut secouée, tremblante, à la limite du sanglot. _Pardonne-moi, John. Je suis arrivé en retard._ Les secondes s'étirèrent, et il sentit la résignation le gagner.

La porte de la cage d'escalier s'ouvrit à la volée, et la lumière crue de lampes-torches illuminèrent le couloir. Une voix forte et autoritaire se fit entendre.

« Police ! Plus personne ne bouge ! »

* * *

><p><strong>Mais que va-t-il se passer ? Dans quel état est ce pauvre John ?<strong>


End file.
